


I'll fight for you

by kawaiigame12



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigame12/pseuds/kawaiigame12
Summary: ▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂Me pregunto, ¿en qué nos podemos convertir?Incluso sabiendo los secretos y actos crueles que ha hecho alguno de los dos.¿Qué podemos ser cuando llegue el momento?Se que haríamos lo que sea por el otro, dar todo nuestro amor o incluso, acabar con todos con los que se interpongan en la seguridad y bienestar del otro.Y también sabemos que haríamos todo esto antes mencionado por él.▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂( Edwin Jarvis x Howard Stark )
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis/Howard Stark, Howard Stark & Maria Stark & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	1. [ 01 ]

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Como ven este es un fic de Edwin Jarvis x Howard Stark.   
> Si no te gusta o no te interesa este Ship, tienes todo el permiso de no leerlo y si es lo contrario bienvenido. 
> 
> El fanfic se irá desarrollando por años, cada capítulo que diga un año en específico es la época en la que se desarrolla. 
> 
> Pds. Algunos capítulos tendrán algunos temas fuertes, pero siempre se pondrá advertencia, se recomiendo discreción. 
> 
> Pds. Cada capítulo tiene una banda sonora, así que pondré al inicio el nombre de cada uno.

01.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

**1971**

**Capítulo 1: Cuido de ti**

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

_OST del capítulo:_

_Daughter - Witches_

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Amanecía y el ya estaba despierto como siempre, a la misma hora, bien reluciente con su traje. Fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar todo.

Estaba tan inmerso a su trabajo que el llanto del bebé lo hizo saltar casi dejando caer el biberon de sus manos. Suspiro aliviado de que la leche recién servida no se le haya caído de las manos.

Lo envolvió en una pequeña toalla y fue hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del infante y volteo a ver la puerta a unos metros de la otra habitación.

Parpadeó un momento pero luego volvió a sus pensamientos y en lo que iba a hacer. 

Fue recibido por otro leve llanto del bebé quien estaba sentado en su cuna, pidiendo a gritos atención. 

—Buenos días joven Tony. Despertamos con el pie izquierdo tal parece—decía mientras cargaba al bebé y este se aferraba a el como si lo fueran alejar. 

Obviamente notó algo bastante preocupante, pero no sería la primera vez. Tony tenía fiebre, pero era una leve temperatura pero podías sentir que estaba mas cálido de lo normal. 

Se dispuso a cambiarlo y a ponerlo más cómodo para darle su leche junto a la medicina que busco en el cuarto. 

Edwin Jarvis bostezo largamente mientras alimentaba al bebé en sus brazos. Miró a la puerta como esperando que la madre del pequeño apareciera pero no lo hacía, obviamente porque María fue hacer unos viajes de negocios y de visita a sus familiares. 

Era, la tercera vez que lo hacía. La fundación para los huérfanos era un trabajo digno pero no quiere decir que no era cansado. 

María estuvo en casa hasta que Tony fuera un poco más grande. Pero el bebé apenas tenía un año, aún necesitaba a su madre. 

Y a su padre. 

—Temprano como siempre. 

Lo invocó, que sorpresa. 

Apenas se volteó para ver al señor de la casa. No dijo nada. 

—Irrespetuoso. Ni el buenos días—decía Howard mientras avanzanba hacia su mayordomo quien tenía a su hijo en brazos. 

—No hace mucho que usted tomó una siesta de su rutina de inventos en la madrugada. Lo se, la cafetera estaba tibia cuando lo use—Jarvis pronunció por lo bajo lo desagradable del café. A otras personas le gustaba, pero el era más del té. 

Algo británico. 

Howard no dijo nada sobre la acusación y se apoyó en la pared, mientras miraba a su hijo alimentarse de aquel biberón. Miró a un lado y vio el jarabe. 

—¿de nuevo? —preguntó mientras miraba la medicina en sus manos. Frunció el ceño levemente mientras leía las cosas que tenía el medicamento. 

—así es. Después que se lo toma vuelve a estar como nuevo, no se preocupe. 

Jarvis ayudo a que Tony eructara y después de eso lo iba a regresar a la cuna. Pero el pequeño se rehusó llorando levemente. Alguien no quería soltarse de los abrazos. 

—Se que me estima mucho joven Tony, pero necesito hacer cosas en la casa ahora—el bebé siguió llorando en otro intento de dejarlo en la cuna. 

Howard aún seguía mirando la medicina y dijo para sorpresa de Jarvis—Dámelo. No importa lo que hagas va empezar a llorar. 

El Stark miró a su mayordomo que se quedó quieto, a espalda de el sin hacer un movimiento de querer darle al niño. 

Howard respiro despacio, era muy temprano para esto. Dejó la medicina a un lado y se acercó al hombre más alto. 

—Edw-

—No, por favor. No—Jarvis finalmente se volteó para llevarle al bebé. 

Howard recibió a su hijo y este lo miró entre sus lágrimas, luego el bebé miró al mayordomo. Hubo silencio, donde Howard le prestaba atención a su bebé y no a la tensión en el cuarto. 

Jarvis entre cerro su mirada por el momento padre e hijo. Tony estaba calmado mientras jugaba con los dedos de las manos de su padre. Respiro hondo para luego empezar a retirarse. 

—Voy abajo señor. Iré a hacer unas cos-

—Tony se a puesto enfermizo desde que María se ausenta demasiado en la casa. Lo note cuando empecé a librarme del trabajo—anunció de la nada mientras seguía viendo al niño. Arregló un poco su cabello castaño que estaba desordenado. 

Jarvis se detuvo en la puerta. ¿Cómo él está seguro de eso? 

Howard lo miró cuando no recibió respuesta—Pienso llevarlo más tarde al médico. Estos jarabes ya no me agradan. 

Con eso el Stark, con su bebé en brazos salió de la habitación. Quería ir a la terraza, aire fresco no le molestaría a Tony. 

Jarvis se quedó ahí, varado como estatua de porcelana mientras veía a su señor irse escaleras abajo.

* * *

La tarde llegó y Howard Stark llegó a pediatría con su bebé en brazos. Era nuevo en esto no tenía ni la remota idea de lo que hacía. Ya tenía la atención de algunas personas pero con una mirada era suficiente, no quería ser molestado. 

Escuchó sonidos de su hijo, este arrugaba su saco y miraba a todos lados con intranquilidad. Si, había mucha gente, Tony no estaba acostumbrado.

Fue a la recepción a pedir la cita, por lo menos era el tercero. No quería estar tanto tiempo aquí.

Se sentó lejos de las demás madres, que cosa, era el único padre en la sala. Se acomodó mas sus lentes de sol, aunque el plan de Tony era distinto. Se quedó ahí mientras su hijo le quito sus gafas. 

—No los dañes son mis favoritos—le dijo sin mucha emoción. Después lo miro de reojo, Tony babeaba las gafas. Howard hizo un suspiro de cansancio—No son un chupete enano. Se usan así. 

Howard limpio la baba de las gafas y se lo puso al niño. El pequeño empezó a reír por tener las gafas en su rostro pero siendo estos grandes se caían un poco. Pero el bebé seguía riendo. 

—Jmm, quizás pueda conseguirte alguno. Te dan estilo. 

Recibió otra risa del bebé. Howard sonrió de lado, no era muy común que tuviera tanto contacto con su hijo gracias a su intenso trabajo en la empresa y sus... Inventos. Pero desde que María pudo lograr la fundación ha estado más tiempo con su hijo los últimos meses. 

Tony se acostumbró lentamente a su presencia por lo menos ya no le hacía berrinche cuando quería estar con Peggy o con...

Bajo su mirada al recordar el nombre. 

—¿Anthony Stark? —llamó la ayudante del pediatra bastante intrigada al pronunciar el nombre. Pensando que era alguna broma, pero cuando vio aproximarse al Stark supo que no era ninguna broma. 

—Buenas tardes—saludo Howard mientras entraba al consultorio. 

El consultorio tenía esas típicas decoraciones para bebé e infantes, supongo para distraer a los pequeños. Cosa que funcionaba porque Tony estaba interesado en la jirafa en la pared que servía para medir altura. 

—Tendrás un peluche cuando regresemos niño—le pronunció muy a lo bajo mientras esperaba que el doctor dejara sus papeleo de los otros pacientes. 

—Anthony Edward Stark—pronunció el doctor de cabello oscuro y algo robusto mirando el archivo del bebé en sus manos, después miro a Howard Stark—Bien, Sr. Stark, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo a usted y al pequeño? 

Bien, aquí vamos. 

—Es algo que me viene inquietando desde hace semanas, quizás ya va un mes. Pero no se si sea grave... 

—No se preocupe para eso estamos Sr. Stark. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que lo inquieta? 

—Tony... Últimamente se ha enfermado constantemente. Por ejemplo, él un tiempo estuvo bien, lo recuerdo, pero cuando comenzó el mes empezó a enfermarse. A veces una semana esta bien y al siguiente vuelve a tener fiebre, incluso tos leve—explicaba mientras veía a su bebé bastante entretenido con las gafas—Hoy por ejemplo despertó con leve fiebre... Doctor, no soy experto en estos temas. Pero se brevemente que es normal que los bebés se enfermen, pero me inquieta si lo de mi hijo es normal. 

El Doctor analizó todo lo contado y se levantó de su lugar mientras sujetaba su estetoscopio—puede no ser algo grave. Pero, no todos los bebés son iguales. Venga, llévelo aquí quiero hacer una revisión. 

Howard llevo a su hijo hasta la camilla junto a la pared era suave pero tenía esa extraña hoja en ella que asusto a su hijo brevemente cuando la escuchó crujir. El doctor se iba acercar pero Tony hizo su dramático berrinche. 

El doctor miró con ceja alzada al padre. 

—No le gusta los extraño—se sintió levemente avergonzado. Pero no lo iba a demostrar. Agarro la mano de su hijo para intentar calmarlo—El doctor solo quiere ayudar. Guarda calma niño. 

Tony solo lo miró y el doctor siguió su trabajo. 

—Su palpitar es normal—Luego de escuchar los latidos el doctor empezó a examinar al pequeño, sus pecho, vientre a ver si encontraba algo fuera de lo normal. Nada. Fue a su espalda y alzó su camisita celeste—Oh. 

Howard miraba la espalda de su hijo, habían un tipo de ronchas. ¿Cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo Tony tenía eso? Estaba seguro que cuando lo vistió no los tenía. 

—Eso no lo tenía cuando salimos de casa...—confesó mientras su pulso empezaba a acelerarse, ¿Qué estaba viendo? 

—Debe ser algún tipo de alergia—El doctor acomodo la ropa del pequeño y Howard lo cargo mirando a su bebé ya con los nervios en la sangre. Después de que el doctor hiciera algunas cosas fue hacia su mesa mientras le pedía unos papeles a su ayudante—Bien, serán exámenes generales, más otros exámenes para asegurarnos si tiene algún tipo de alergia hacia algún alimento o otro factor. Tenga, lo lleva a la recepción y ahí le darán todo. Cuando los exámenes terminen venga de nuevo para revisar el resultado. 

Howard se estaba mareando por la información, eran demasiados exámenes para un bebé. Mientras veía esos papeles de tantos colores e información, sostenía como reflejo la pequeña mano de su hijo. 

—Sr. Stark, tengo una pregunta para usted. 

El hombre lo miró—dígame. 

—¿cuándo fue la última cita general que tuvo Anthony? Se supone que hay un plan de citas, son importantes, para los meses del infante. 

Howard quedó en silencio, de eso se encargaba Jarvis y los primeros meses se encargo María pero no tenía idea de cuando fue la última. 

Apemas reviso que en el folder de las citas de Tony tenía una fecha anotada en Mayo. 

Pero ya era 1 de Julio. 

—Solo recuerdo que fue en Enero... —negó levemente y miró al doctor—por si acaso entre los que llevó a mi hijo a las citas, no hay alguien llamado Edwin Jarvis. 

La ayudante miró al doctor algo preocupada, este se encargo de mirar los archivos. 

—si, fue quien llevó al niño en Enero. De ahí en adelante tenía una cita el próximo 10 de Junio, pero nunca llegó. 

¿Cómo? Jarvis nada se le escapa, siempre era puntual con fechas y horario. ¿Porqué? 

—Supongo que el hombre es un conocido de usted, pero... Debo decir que es importante que tanto usted o la madre del pequeño, sean responsables al momento de las citas. Son importantes por ser los primeros años de la vida del infante. Se que no soy nadie para decir la importancia de las responsabilidades de cada padre con sus hijos, pero esto es serio—el doctor apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa—siento que hay algo que no me está diciendo. 

Howard guardó silencio brevemente y sonrió de lado para ocultar como verdaderamente se sentía. 

—Usted es muy analizador, ¿se lo han dicho? 

El doctor apenas le mostró una leve sonrisa cordial. Pero sin quitar su mirada de profesional. 

—Bien... Yo, estos son los primeros meses en que eh estado en mas contacto con mi hijo. Los primeros meses cuando era un recién nacido se encargo mi esposa y mayordomo. Pero luego cuando Tony cumplió el año, mi esposa pudo lograr su cometido con la fundación de los Huérfanos. Se que ha escuchado de ello está en todas partes, no quería mi ayuda asi que fue un buen logró para ella. Pero, por eso se ha ausentado más en la casa. No fue hace mucho que yo me relaje en mi trabajo para estar más pendiente al niño. 

—Ya veo, si eh escuchado de la fundación, envío muchas felicitaciones. Pero la cuestión importante, su esposa aún estaba en lactancia con el bebé, ¿cierto? 

Howard junto levemente el entrecejo—si, ella seguía con eso. Cuando regresa siempre lo alimenta, cuando puede... 

—¿Cuántas veces? 

—am, no podría decirle. No lo recuerdo muy bien. 

Howard intentaba mantenerse relajado pero la mirada del doctor lo alertaba más de lo normal y mucho más con lo que vio en la espalda de Tony. 

—La lactancia es también importante en los primeros años de un bebé. La madre provee los nutrientes necesarios para un sano crecimiento en el bebé, que ayuda a las defensas entre otras cosas. Esta bien la leche en biberones, pero aun así el bebé necesita la leche de su madre. Es cierto que las madres dejan de amamantar hasta cuando el bebé este lo suficientemente grande para poder alimentarse de otras cosas, pero siempre es necesario que no se haga una pausa cuando el bebé esta en sus primeros meses. ¿Cuántos meses tiene el bebé? 

—Creo que tiene, 1 año y el mes... 

—Aun sigue estando pequeño para dejar la lactancia. Es recomendable que la lactancia siga hasta los dos años y más. 

Howard no sabía que responder a eso, no sabía que era importante la lactancia en los bebés. María ha estado ocupada... 

Oh, maldición. 

—De acuerdo, eso lo dejaré a usted. Para que lo converse con su esposa. La salud del bebé es importante. Se que son personas importantes, ocupadas, pero no pueden alejarse de las responsabilidades... Como padres—pronunció mirando al pequeño jugando con la corbata de su padre. 

Howard asintió brevemente, no iba discutir en pleno consultorio con este hombre sobre la responsabilidad de su hijo, tragandose su orgullo le dijo—Lo haré. Gracias por todo Doctor. 

—No hay problema. Pero en caso de que algo pase, llévelo aquí de inmediato. 

Howard asintió al aviso y salió del consultorio. Dejó los papeles al consultorio, hicieron algunas cosas y listo, la cita para los exámenes era el fin de semana.

Salió del hospital para ir a su auto, pero vio a alguien ahí. 

Se acercó y saludo a su amiga—¿Peg? 

—Hey Howard... —su cara mostró confusión—¿Porqué Tony lleva puesto tus gafas? 

Howard miró al niño, curioso no se los quito desde que salieron del centro. Sonrió de lado mientras miraba a su amiga—Lo hace ver genial. 

El niño solo respondió con una risa que podría derretir a cualquiera. 

Peggy sonrió divertida por ello, pero Howard le envío una cara por eso, no daría más explicaciones. 

—¿Viniste hasta aquí en Taxi o...?

—me dejaron, ven entra al auto, yo manejo.

Howard hizo una cara—Es mi auto.

—Solo entra Howie.

—No me llames así—le reprochó mientras entraba al auto junto a su bebé.

* * *

—Cuando Jarv, me dijo que estabas en el hospital pensé que fue otro inventó tuyo que salió volando como siempre es tu estilo. Pero cuando dijo que era para llevar a Tony me alarme—Peggy miraba a su amigo en el retrovisor. Podía ver su mirada cansada que solo se enfocaba en su bebé—¿Qué es lo que sucede? 

—todavía no lo se. Debo esperar para los exámenes—Howard miro la espalda del bebé entre la camisa, seguía la alergia pero era menos masiva que cuando estuvieron en el consultorio—Quizás el que María lo dejara de amamantarlo lo ha puesto así. No lo se. 

Peggy miró de nuevo por el retrovisor y suspiro—Howard, no te preocupes. Los bebés siempre tienen alergias cuando son pequeños. 

El silencio fue su respuesta y la mujer se extraño por ello.

—¿Howard? Incluso si estuviera Tony me contarías sobre algún inventó nuevo... Pero tu silencio me está poniendo nerviosa... Me pone nerviosa, ¿Cómo siguen las cosas? Sabes a lo que me refiero. 

Howard sonrió levemente y después negó, rehusado a ocultar su verdadero estado a su amiga. La más cercana. 

—No quiero hablar sobre él. Pero, debería darle las gracias por cuidar a Tony. Está haciendo lo mejor posible, pero cuidar a un bebé es más complicado de lo que parece—Howard miró a su hijo, dormía calmadamente gracias al arrullo que hacía el auto sobre la carretera. 

Lo acomodo más entre sus brazos y miró hacia la ventana. 

—Hay noches, que Jarvis está tan cansado que... No escucha los llantos de Tony. Siempre lo encuentro dormido en su habitación o incómodo en el sofá de la sala... Siempre, le pongo una manta hace frío en la noche. 

Peggy guardo silencio, Howard siempre tenía ese carácter de que no le importaba muchas cosas, pero realmente si le importa. 

—Me quedó con Tony hasta que se calme... A veces llora por su fiebre, tos... O por algo. Jarvis piensa que mi mirada de desvelo es por inventar cosas, te lo juro no eh hecho nada el último mes... Yo... 

—Howard, lo que haces no es algo de porque sentirte mal. Y realmente me alegró que estés más tiempo con Tony, te necesita—llegaron a la entrada de la mansión y pudo finalmente mirar a su amigo—Debes hablar con María sobre lo que sucede con Tony. 

—Claro que lo haré, ella me llamó ayer vendrá el fin de semana—Howard salió con cuidado del auto para no despertar al niño. Peggy también y se puso a su lado. El Stark miró interrogante a su amiga. 

—Habla con él—le dijo sin rodeos. 

Howard desvío su mirada por lo dicho. 

—Debes hacerlo Howard, no esperes hasta que sea tarde... —Peggy volteo hacia la mansión y frunció el ceño—es extraño, Jarvis debería haber salido hace un rato. Siempre escucha cuando llega el auto. 

—debe estar dormido... Ya te lo dije. A estado más cansado... —Howard iba yendo a la entrada y miro a su amiga—¿te quedarás o...? 

Un leve sonrojo, algo inusual, se mostró en el rostro de Peggy Carter—No, quedé con Angie, para... Amm, una-

—No necesitas explicarme nada, no te preocupes—le dijo mientras una sonrisa divertida se mostraba en su rostro—te prestó el auto. 

Peggy iba agradecerle pero. 

—Solo espero no la lleven a algún lugar lejos para hacer un buen ejercicio.

Peggy le miró con esa mirada de que te iba ahorcar, estaba acostumbrado. Pero sabía que no iba hacer nada porque el tenía a su hijo en brazos.

—Eres un dolor de cabeza aveces Howard. Gracias, y cuidate, nos vemos mañana.

Howard se despidió de su amiga a lo lejos mientras veía el auto alejarse. Después de eso entró a la mansión, la cual estaba muy silenciosa. Algo raro.

Fue a la cocina para buscar a Jarvis, pero sorpresa, en la cocina no había nadie.

Okay, algo no estaba bien aquí. ¿Qué...?

—Sr. Stark.

—¡woah! Oh, carajo—Maldijo Howard entre dientes por el grito que hizo por el susto que le dio su jardinero. Gracias a eso Tony se despertó de golpe y eso provocó que empezará a llorar—hey, hey, no ahora. Vamos tranquilo niño...

Junto a su hijo más a su cuerpo, este se abrazo literalmente a su cuello mientras seguía llorando. Ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar el llanto del niño cerca de su oreja.

Mientras, miró a su jardinero que tenía una cara de culpa y temor al mismo tiempo.

—lo lamento Sr. Stark, no quise molestarlo a usted y al joven Stark—decía el hombre mientras su cuerpo mostraba que estaba nervioso.

Howard suspiro, no, no iba a regañar a nadie ahora—No importa. Solo avisa antes. Bien, ¿dónde está el Sr. Jarvis? 

—Eso es lo que le vengo a avisar señor. Tuvo que salir de emergencia, me dejó esto para usted.

Howard recibió la carta en sus manos, como podía porque aun tenía a Tony en sus brazos. Por lo menos había dejado de llorar. 

—Descuide no lo leí. Pero me dijo que volvería lo más pronto posible. 

El Stark leyó la carta, con una expresión seria que ponía nervioso al jardinero. Howard dobló la carta y miró al jardinero con una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Gracias, termina tu trabajo de hoy y después puedes ir a casa. 

—gracias Sr. Stark. Me retiró, que tenga una buena tarde—el hombre se fue dejando al señor en la cocina solo. 

Howard cambio su mirada y suspiro con dolor. Solo busco algo para Tony y el, antes de ir al piso de arriba. 

Dejó la carta a un lado, queriendo alejarse totalmente de el. 

**_"Sr. Stark, primeramente lo siento por mi repentina ausencia. Me llamaron desde Virginia._ **

**_Ana estuvo en un accidente en estos días junto a su esposo y lastimosamente no pudieron sobrevivir._ **

**_Voy en camino a su funeral, regresaré mañana lo más temprano posible._ **

**_Att. Edwin Jarvis"_ **

Su mente estaba en blanco, sin algún pensamiento que lo dejará escapar del sentimiento vacío en su pecho y mente. 

Pero, fue salvado por su hijo que empezó a tocar su rostro. Sonrió levemente con su niño en brazos. 

—Solo somos tu y yo esta noche... — _"pero que diferencia haría eso de otros días"._

* * *

Howard decidió llevar a su hijo a su propia habitación. El niño veía alrededor del cuarto los colores cálidos que tenía. Su padre lo llevó cargando hasta la ventana, donde tenían una buena vista de los terrenos de la mansión. 

Era un lugar tranquilo gracias al cielo. Las otras casas o mansiones estaban un poco más lejos.

—Bien, hora de dormir. Espero tengas sueños porque yo lo tengo.

Siempre costaba dormir a Tony, aun tenía esa pequeña energía como siempre antes de irse al mundo de los sueños. Ya sabía las reglas.

Cargarlo servía, pero cuando iba a ponerlo en la cuna, reina de drama aparecía. Ugh, eso lo heredó perfectamente de el.

Asi que esperaba hasta que el niño finalmente durmiera en la cuna en este caso en la cama, para luego apagar la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche.

Otra regla, no apagar la luz antes porque Tony se asusta y empieza otro llanto.

¿Porqué los bebés deben llorar tanto? 

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a dormir esta noche?

Tony lo miró con esa carita tan... Agh, tierna. Howard nunca iba a decir eso en voz alta. Nunca, ante nadie.

—Me pregunto, como hace Jarvis para dormirte tan rápido. Siempre tarda como 15 minutos. Maldito mago—susurró lo último en voz baja.

Solo recibió sonidos incoherentes de su hijo como respuesta.

—Entiendo que tiene sus trucos, pero compartirlos no haría daño.

Luego de un buen rato, Tony finalmente dormía y Howard apagó la luz. Cerró sus ojos mientras tenía una mano para asegurarse de la distancia de su hijo y no aplastarlo. No, no, eso sería malo en mucha maneras.

Aun así, pudo dormirse.

* * *

Sabía que había pasado un largo rato hasta que escuchó algo. Un eco de un...

Tony.

Despertó de golpe apenas mirando en su reloj que eran las 3 a.m.

Su hijo lloraba con intensidad y tosia, pero era una tos muy diferente a las anteriores, mas ronca, muy áspera también.

Y luego, terror.

Tony estaba mostrando signos de que se estaba ahogando.

—¡mierda!

Lo cargo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras le palmaba la espalda. Es como si Tony no pudiera expulsar algo de su garganta y eso lo estaba ahogando. Pensó rápido y mejor lo puso boca abajo mientras seguía golpeando con leve fuerza en la espalda de su hijo.

Solo escucho el ruido de como su hijo expulsaba algo. Miró el piso, había algo blanco pero entre ese líquido había algo oscuro. Eso lo dejó frío, su... ¿Tony acaba de vomitar eso? Dios. 

El niño ahora parecía respirar con dificultad y no espero ningún momento para alistarse e irse a emergencias.

Por suerte tenia otro auto del que le presto a Peggy.

Llegando al hospital y a la sala de emergencias grito en alto, pidiendo auxilio, para que ayudarán a su hijo. Tony se veía pálido, respiraba lento.

Se lo llevaron rápidamente a otra sala e iba a seguir a la enfermera, pero no se lo permitieron debía esperar.

—¡no, quiero estar con él! Déjeme por favor, por favor—su voz se entrecortaba mientras forcejeaba para soltarse de la enfermera.

—Sabemos que está preocupado, pero debe dejar que el doctor haga su trabajo. Por favor, debe esperar...

Howard se soltó mientras daba pasos atrás, sus manos temblaban, respiraba con dificultad. Estaba aterrado. Tenía miedo.

Oh Dios, ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué cuando estaba pasando más tiempo con su hijo debe pasar esto?

Se sentó en los asientos de la sala de espera y sintió esa agonía ese miedo de perder alguien que no había sentido desde hace tanto tiempo en el. Lloro desconsoladamente, en silencio, en esa sala fría y solitaria. 

* * *

Habían pasado horas, ya había amanecido y el estaba ahí, con unas bolsas debajos de sus ojos por el sueño y lágrimas que aún estaban frescas en su rostro.

Estaba frente a la sala de incubadoras para bebés y en una estaba su hijo. Tenía un aparato respiratorio en su nariz y dormia, pero respiraba todavía con dificultad.

Escuchó pasos pero no quiso voltearse a mirar. Podría reconocer esas pisadas donde sea, firmes, pero no tan ruidosos. 

—Peggy me llamó, ya venía en camino. Vine aquí lo más rápido posible cuando me aviso de todo... —Edwin se acercó un poco más y miró hacia donde estaba el pequeño. Su corazón se estrujo al verlo ahí, tan vulnerable a todo. 

—Ya está mejor, pero debe quedarse en hospital unos días hasta que se recupere por completo—hablo Howard tan automático que hizo que Jarvis quedara estático.

El británico cerró sus ojos fue acercándose hasta quedar al lado del Stark, solo unos centímetros lo separaban de hombro a hombro. 

—Howard... 

Con eso, las lágrimas volvieron y Howard no pudo evitarlo, no podía evitar sentirse tan patético, tan vulnerable, tan culpable. Solo lo podía mostrar a su lado. 

—Edwin, ¿Qué clase de padre soy? Yo... Casi pierdo a mi hijo hoy, si solo yo... Hubiese estado más pendiente a sus citas médicas, de todo... Dios, soy un imbécil—Howard posó sus manos sobre su rostro mientras seguía llorando—Soy un asco de padre. 

—Howard, escúchame. No te mentiré, que me molesta que no estuviste sus primeros meses... Pero, sigues aquí... Es mejor estar aquí ahora, al ser un padre ausente toda su vida. 

Howard levantó su mirada, para ver a su hijo ahí, en esa... Cosa. 

—Cuidaste de él, cuando yo me sentía cansado de seguir. Lo cuidaste... Hiciste todo lo que padre hace para su hijo. Observar su bienestar... Y también... —Edwin respiro hondo y volvió a mirar a Tony—cuidaste de mi. Gracias. 

Howard abrió los ojos por el agradecimiento, sorprendido de escucharlo de él. 

—Estará bien. Cuidaremos de él... 

Sus manos estaban cerca y Edwin lentamente poso su mano esbelta sobre la mano de Howard quien tembló al contacto. 

—Lo cuidaré. A ti... Cuidare de ti... 

Howard sollozo levemente, pero no contestó. 

Pero nunca apartó a Edwin. 


	2. [ 02 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se levantó de golpe y agarro el cuchillo debajo de su almohada para atacar, pero su muñeca fue sujetado antes de. Entonces cuando la lámpara de querosene fue encendida miró a la persona frente a el quien lo soltó suavemente después de que lo reconocieran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^__^

02

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

**1943**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Ambos en silencio**

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

_OST del capítulo:_

_Daughter - Candles_

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

La noche era fría en la base, incluso entre esa manta que le habían ofrecido no podía alcanzar el calor pero era eso o nada. La tienda tampoco era protector ante las brisas frescas de la noche que solo te enviaban un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

Eso sucedía cuando la base estaba en un campo muy abierto donde todo lo que rodeaba era casi bosque denso.

Ugh, ¿Porqué aceptó en primer lugar venir aquí? Debía estar en Nueva York, en la base en Jersey haciendo otras cosas, mejorando las armas de los comandos Aulladores. Pero en vez de eso el estaba aquí porque el Coronel Phillips quería que lo ayudase en "cosas" que disque era enseñar a los reclutas el uso de armas. Claro aceptó sin pensarlo, al principio fue eso y de repente estaba entrenando en medio de la base junto a otros soldados.

El no era un soldado.

" _ **Desde lo ocurrido el año pasado, no podemos arriesgarnos. Aprenderá a defenderse, la agente Carter estuvo de acuerdo**_ "

Si, claro, imbécil. Pero conociendo a su amiga...

Se dio la vuelta en su cama, fría cual témpano enredándose más entre la sábanas delgada que tenía. ¿Cómo dormían los otros soldados? O quizás no podían hacerlo. Quizás ni tenían sábanas o una cama con un colchón pasable.

Eso no estaba bien...

Aclaró sus pensamientos, debía dormir, había estado ocupado el día anterior con los reclutas y el entrenamiento. Para decir también que Rogers lo estaba ayudando pero... Era algo difícil por el limitado tiempo que tenía el capitán.

Sintió un brisa más fuerte y tembló, provocando que se hiciera casi una bola en su cama para poder agarrar calor.

El realmente no había escuchado que alguien había entrado a la tienda y por eso entró mas frío, tampoco escuchó los pasos, ni la presencia de la otra persona, hasta que este empezó a pincharle la espalda, hombros, rostro.

¡OKAY!

Se levantó de golpe y agarro el cuchillo debajo de su almohada para atacar, pero su muñeca fue sujetado antes de. Entonces cuando la lámpara de querosene fue encendida miró a la persona frente a el quien lo soltó suavemente después de que lo reconocieran.

—¿Ed-Edwin? —quiso ocultar la alegría de verlo pero le fue imposible y sonrió en grande—Bastardo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Howard se levantó a abrazarlo y el británico aceptó con gusto aquel abrazo del ingeniero.

—Además de no ser apuñalado por ti—decía mientras se separaba. Vaya, Howard había olvidado ese acento británico del más alto, pero luego de escuchar realmente lo que dijo hizo una mueca avergonzado por el acto. Edwin le sonrió amablemente para que no se preocupará por eso—Vine porque se supone que hoy es especial.

Howard alzó una ceja confundido—¿Cómo?

Edwin mostró una sonrisa divertida, como incrédulo de que Howard ofreciera esa pregunta—Um, ¿tu cumpleaños? Feliz cumpleaños Howard.

El mencionado quedó tieso recordando lentamente en que día estaban y si, era su cumpleaños. Hoy cumplía 19 años. ¿Ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que conoció a Edwin? 

—No me creerás, pero estuve tan ocupado que olvidé que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—si, lo acabo de ver—Edwin se dirigió a la salida de la tienda para extrañesa de Howard. El británico se quedó al pie de la entrada y miró al ingeniero—¿no vienes?

Howard quedó con una cara confusa por la pregunta y preguntó mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba la salida—¿te refieres ir afuera? ¿Ahora? ¿Contigo??

Edwin sonrió de lado—Si, ir afuera, en este instante, conmigo. A menos... —se fue acercando hasta una distancia respetable con el ingeniero—¿Qué tengas alguna fiesta esperando en Nueva York organizada por tu padre?

Howard pensó un momento en esa posibilidad, pero conociendo a su padre, no, no lo era.

Antes de responder, abrió la boca como si se tratara de un pez por unos segundos, cosa que fue motivo para regañarse internamente, se alzó de hombros para finalmente hablar—N-No creo, mi padre ha estado ocupado con la compañía. Y con... con cosas de la guerra, igual que yo. Lo veo imposible.

Edwin hizo un gesto de compresión y asintió—Entonces no hay ningún problema. Vamos, ponte tus zapatos y chaqueta, hace frío.

—¡oye! —llamó casi entre dientes—¿por lo menos me dirás a dónde vamos? 

—Solo se paciente Stark—le dijo Edwin antes de salir de la tienda.

Howard se quedó ahí pensando en la nada como un idiota y sacudió su cabeza para dejar sus pensamientos confusos. Se puso los zapatos, que eran esos típicos que traían los soldados (en un millón de años pensó que usaría esas cosas), se puso su chaqueta y antes de salir agarró su cuchillo. Luego apagó la lámpara.

Afuera lo esperaba Edwin pacientemente y se fueron en silencio.

* * *

—Por lo que llevo entendiendo el Coronel Phillips te engaño, entre comillas, para que empezarás a entrenar. No lo veo como algo malo si lo veo en mi perspectiva.

—Tu perspectiva tal vez no tiene los dolores del cuerpo por cada entrenamiento y el tener que soportar, incluso pelear con soldados idiotas en la base. 

Edwin empezó a reír por lo último.

Iban caminando ya más de media hora y Howard cada minuto se ponía más impaciente, pero el británico solo le contestaba "guarda calma niño mimado". No lo era, solo que le gustaba tener las cosas rápido y poder trabajar de inmediato momentos después.

El bosque estaba silencioso, aunque si eres lo bastante curioso podrías escuchar algunos insectos o ranas en los arroyos. Pero nada más de eso. Hasta el cielo estrellado acompañado por la luna estaba silencioso. Bueno era mejor, casi no tenían que usar sus linternas y así no llamar la atención si se da el caso. 

Howard miró adelante nuevamente donde iba Jarvis bastante a la delantera, a donde diablos lo estaba llevando. Pero no importaba cuanta veces preguntará Edwin no le diría, ¿qué sorpresa será? 

Apartando algunas ramas de su camino y buscando conversación comentó—Curioso, pensé que todavía te encontrabas del otro lado del Atlántico. ¿Cómo pudiste...?

—Ser Teniente tiene sus privilegios—le contestó mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba de espaldas—Y conocer a Howard Stark también los tiene—mostró una media sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando con normalidad. 

Howard bufó por el gesto que vio en el británico y hizo unos ademanes con sus manos mientras decía—siendo sincero había olvidado que ahora eres Teniente. ¿Cómo es?

—No tan emocionante como estar en el campo de batalla esperando que te disparen en la cabeza.

Eso le sacó una leve risa a Howard, jmm, Edwin aún conservaba su sentido del humor, eso es bueno. 

—Ya casi llegamos—anunció Edwin.

—Espero valga la pena Edwin, o enserio te voy a golpear en la cara por sacarme a mitad de la noche, en mi cumpleaños, por nada.

El mencionado rio levemente—No, no creo que lo hagas. Ven, es por aquí.

Pasaron por otros arbustos y apenas lo podía escuchar, el sutil y suave sonido del agua correr. Cuando apartó la última rama ahí estaba un hermoso lago, brillando bajo la luz de la luna y en la orilla algunas luciérnagas bailaban alrededor provocando que el lugar se viera casi mágico. Irreal y majestuoso. 

Howard se fue acercando lentamente hasta estar a una distancia prolongada del lago, respirando el aire puro del lugar. Unas luciérnagas volaron cerca de su rostro, alzó su mano para tocarlas claro que no pudo porque se iban lejos al momento de intentar hacerlo. Sonrió levemente mientras aún admiraba el lugar, era hermoso como el lago imitaba a un espejo, porque reflejaba el cielo estrellado y la luna. No era mucho de las cosas de fantasía pero se veía, casi mágico.

Después se giro para ver a Edwin quien solo estaba ahí, varado como estatua, mirando solamente.

Mordió levemente su lengua, sin saber que decir, pero con un orden en su cabeza finalmente pudo preguntar—¿Cómo... Cómo sabias de este lugar?

—Mm, lo vi en un mapa. No entrare en detalles.

—Entiendo...

Guardaron silencio mientras se veían desde la distancia en que estaban, Edwin estaba a unos metros de Howard sin saber que más decir. Pero parecía que no era problema porque el Stark se dispuso a sentarse mientras seguía viendo el paisaje. Edwin hizo lo mismo y se quedó a la misma distancia, sin alterarla ni nada. 

Te sentías como si de repente, no hubiera guerra, peleas. Nada de eso. Solo esa burbuja de paz, en esa noche, donde la brisa siempre hacía presencia desordenando más su cabello de lo que ya estaba. Las luciérnagas bailando sobre ellos, sin temor, solo ofreciendo su brillo de una forma invidiable por alguna razón. 

—Oye... —Howard se volteó ver a Edwin. Este puso su cuerpo mas adelante, mientras cruzaba sus brazos por el frío—¿Cómo están los chicos?

—¿Ellos? La última vez que los vi fue en Jersey, después me llevaron aquí. Quizás estén en alguna loca misión, destruyendo al enemigo en su modo épico como siempre es su estilo. 

Edwin bufo una leve risa—Junto al hombre frisbee.

—Edwin, ¿enserio lo seguirás llamando así? —preguntó divertido.

—Mis disculpas, pero aún me cuesta pensar que ese hombre este exterminado al enemigo usando un frisbee para pelear.

—Eres un idiota y ¡auch! ¿Te recuerdo quien hizo ese escudo?

—Se que tienes la capacidad de haber hecho algo mejor, pero si un escudo fue tu mejor opción...

—¡doble auch! —Edwin se rio y Howard le pego como juego en el brazo estirandose para alcanzarlo—Idiota. 

Los dos rieron y nuevamente guardaron otro silencio prolongado. No es que no tuvieran mucho que conversar es solo que, les agradaba el silencio, en ambas partes realmente. Howard por su parte volvió a mirar la naturaleza pero después de un tiempo su mirada calmada se fue poniendo tensa, esto lo notó Edwin al ver como Howard literalmente abrazaba sus piernas para verse más pequeño de lo que ya era. 

Edwin se levantó lentamente y camino despacio hasta sentarse al lado del Stark, este lo miro sin romper el silencio de ambos. El británico le enseño un gesto suave. 

—¿Como sigue, tu...? 

—Mi cicatriz ya se curó completamente—contestó y en eso posó su mano sobre su hombro. Era un reflejo, lo hacía desde que ocurrió, era un tipo de cosa que hacía cuando recordaba lo del año pasado—Quedará por siempre. 

—Lamento que sea así Howard. 

Howard negó, Edwin era un pan de Dios cuando se lo proponía. Le sonrió para calmarlo—Oye, ya estoy bien. Es más ya no me dan esos dolores de los cuales debo tomar pastillas y eso. 

Edwin hizo una cara al respecto y Howard sonrió de lado graciosamente. El británico negó levemente por ello. 

—¿y tú? ¿Como sigue tu herida? 

El teniente se puso a pensar y después posó su mano sobre su pecho, un poco abajo de su hombro izquierdo—sabes que esto no fue nada, comparado a lo que te pasó Howard. 

—Solo preguntaba, pero es enserio... ¿Estás mejor? 

—Si, Howard, estoy bien, solo quedará una pequeña cicatriz. Estoy agredecido que preguntes—le ofreció una sonrisa amplia y sincera. 

Howard vio esa sonrisa y después miró a otro lado para decir en casi un suspiro—Bien. Me alegra que estés bien. 

Edwin junto el entre cejo levemente, el quería hablar un tema con Howard pero no quería ser tan imprudente al sacar ese tema en la conversación. Por eso, se fijo en el cuchillo que tenía Howard sujetado en su cinturón. Abrió levemente los ojos, aún lo tenía. 

—Pensé que te conseguirías otro... 

Howard lo miro interrogante, pero después entendió a lo que se refería cuando siguió la mirada del otro. El cuchillo. Lo sacó de donde estaba y lo mostró, como el filo brillaba por la luz de la luna. El mango de esta estaba algo desgastada, lo que sería el cuero. Era obvio que estaba viejo. 

—Quise guardarlo... Como recuerdo. Hasta Peggy me quería convencer de buscar otro... —Howard rio levemente—dijo que este se veía feo. Horrible. 

—No tanto si lo mantienes, puedes cambiarle algunas cosas, ¿no? —ideó Edwin y Howard hizo una cara de que no sería mala idea. 

—Tal vez lo haga, no ahora por supuesto. Apenas y puedo dormir tranquilo en la tienda. 

—¿Porqué el coronel Phillips no te ofreció un lugar más cómodo para dormir? 

—Yo lo quise así... Si iba a estar entre idiotas, no quiero buscarle tantas excusas para que intenten irritarme. Si solo supieran que puedo volarles la cabeza sin siquiera equivocarme... —Howard chasquo sus dientes y negó—Lo siento por eso no debí decirlo-

—No te preocupes, siendo yo también me gustaría que les diera su lección. Hablando de lección, me dijiste que te peleaste... ¿Qué pasó? 

—Como dije buscan toda forma de irritarme... Lo golpeé y bueno, modo Stark impulsivo apareció.

Edwin le mostró una sonrisa de compresión. Howard agradecía que no lo dijera nada al respecto. 

—y, ¿cómo quedó el otro? ¿Ah? 

—Tsk, ¿con quién crees que hablas Jarvis? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? Dímelo. 

Mientras reía el otro contestó—Okay comprendo, comprendo, no seas un idiota arrogante. 

—Sabes como soy. 

—Si, creo que si—contesto el otro mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Howard mantuvo su sonrisa y luego está se desvaneció preocupando a Edwin—¿Howard? 

—No es nada. Soy yo pensando en demasiadas cosas, no es importante-

—Yo pienso que si lo es Howard—interrumpió mientras su mirada se ponía seria. Howard lo observó con ojos abiertos y después apartó su mirada. Edwin suspiro y preguntó—¿haz hablado con alguien sobre lo que pasó? 

—Solo con Peg, bueno es la única a la que le importa. Los demás actúan como si ya lo hubiese olvidado. Como si hubiese olvidado como pase un infierno el año pasado... 

El creciente enojo apareció en Howard y se levantó de golpe del suelo alarmando a Edwin. El Stark parecía que quería destruir lo que sea en ese momento, su mirada lo delataba y sus puños cerrados también. 

—Actúan como si no hubiera sido algo tan... Está bien, ¡es la maldita guerra y todo el mundo está viviendo un infierno allá afuera! —Howard pisoteo el suelo con fuerza mientras su voz se elevaba—Pero yo solo soy el chico que hace reparaciones e inventa cosas y eso es lo que más le importa a ellos, incluso mi padre no le dio importancia mi regreso... Es un mal nacido como todo el mundo. 

—Howard... —Edwin se levantó para estar al nivel de Howard y hablar lo más calmado posible pero esto también lo estaba enojando—Se que esto es una maldita mierda, que tu viviste un infierno el año pasado, pero tienes a la agente Carter para hablar y... Me tienes a mi. 

Howard lo observó, con una mirada dura mientras, si eras bastante observador como Edwin podías ver ese brillo de las lágrimas y del enojo e impotencia en sus ojos. 

—¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás? Te recuerdo que eres un Teniente en esta gran Guerra. 

—Pero yo no soy como otros Tenientes. Ni siquiera fui como otros soldados, hice cosas el año pasado que nadie hubiese creído que fuera posible para un hombre, un hombre como yo que no es un soldado con un suero en su sangre. Yo soy un hombre que hizo miles de cosas horribles el año pasado para solo sobrevivir, me ensucie las manos. Era un hombre frío y despiadado, hasta que... Hasta que... 

Howard lo miró expectante para que continuará, pero Edwin parecía no encontrar las palabras como si estuviera inseguro, algo cortante cuestionó—¿" ** _Hasta que_** ", que Edwin? ¿Ah? 

El británico lo miró un momento y contestó serio—hasta que te conocí. 

Howard quedó estático por lo dicho pero después la confusión invadió su mente, negó lentamente mientras daba un paso atrás sin dejar de mirar al británico frente a el. 

—¿Qué... Qué significa eso? 

Edwin mostró una mirada de sorpresa era como si no lo hubiese pensando, el lenguaje en su cuerpo se veía nerviosa e insegura. Todo lo contrario a como es el, desde que lo conoce. Pero claro antes era muy diferente a como es ahora. El mismo lo dijo era frío y despiadado, pero así fue el mundo con el y respondió de la misma manera. 

Edwin abrió su boca un par de veces y de manera insegura le contestó—No lo sé...

Por alguna razón eso le envió un extraño sentimiento en el pecho de Howard, un sentimiento para nada agradable como si sintiera disolución por la respuesta de Edwin.

—¿no lo sabes? —preguntó casi en un tono vacío.

Edwin no contestó aquella pregunta, estaba confundido. 

Molestia se mostró en la mirada del Stark por no tener una respuesta a esa incógnita que lo confundía y estresaba. 

—¿Porqué me trajiste aquí? 

—Yo... Sentí que necesitabas un lugar tranquilo y-

—¡No! —interrumpió. Junto el entre cejo— **¿Porqué me trajiste aquí?** ¿Porqué? ¿Por mi cumpleaños?... ¿Porqué en medio de la noche? Sin decirle a nadie, ¿por qué solo tu y yo? Edwin no soy un maldito idiota para no comprender lo que esto podría... Significar. Si es que realmente eso significa, dímelo Edwin, ¿Qué significa todo esto?

El mencionado tenía la mirada en el suelo, los segundos pasaban, segundos que para Howard eran una tortura porque el sentimiento en su pecho, ese nudo que lo ahogaba lentamente, lo sofocaba y no sabía si odiar lo que estaba sintiendo. Y rezaba, por Dios, incluso si no era tan devoto como otros, que no sea una locura. 

Edwin finalmente lo miró y suspiro lentamente—No lo sé Howard, es lo único en que dudo y no puedo pensar claramente. Pero... Antes que digas algo, solo quiero decirte que, en parte de porque hice todo esto, es porque te apreció como mi amigo más cercano y por todo lo que tuvimos que vivir el año pasado cuando Hydra te secuestró. Cuando peleamos. Cuando hicimos de todo por sobrevivir. Cuando hicimos cosas que nunca pensamos hacer y nuestras manos quedaron manchadas en sangre... Que fue una batalla que peleamos juntos. Yo nunca voy a olvidar todo lo sucedió en esos largos días. 

Howard estaba sinceramente atónito por todo lo dicho, pero era cierto, el tampoco olvidaría todo eso. Nunca lo iba olvidar, se quedaría impregnado en su piel hasta su último día. 

Sonrió amargamente—Yo tampoco lo olvidaré Edwin. Yo tampoco. 

El británico mostró una expresión de empatia pero a la vez se combinaba con el dolor. Howard lo miró y después dijo. 

—Y... Tú también eres un amigo cercano para mi. Y si algo ocurre no dudes en contar conmigo. 

—Claro que si, ni siquiera pensaría en otra persona en que confiar, para que cuide de mi...—Edwin se acercó, y Howard se congeló por la cercanía que no era para tanto pero solo era un medio metro de distancia en como se encontraban ahora. El británico obvio lo noto pero lo ignoro—Y tu también puedes contar conmigo con lo que sea. No importa lo que sea. 

Howard sonrió levemente—Gracias Edwin... Gracias. 

El mencionado también sonrió, pero ambos guardaron silencio. 

Ambos lo sabían, su silencio era provocado por la confusión que tenían sobre lo que pasaba. Lo que no entendían, más lo que si era claro, su amistad. Pero no lo otro. 

O quizás para ellos, esta guardado muy en su interior y si lo entendían solo que aun no lo pensaban con claridad para confesarlo verdaderamente. 


	3. [ 03 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Infección... Severa? —repitió lentamente Howard. El se aferro a la tela de su pantalón mientras intentaba digerir lo que escucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero subir, todos los capítulos hasta donde los tengo en Wattpad xd

03

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

**1971**

**Capítulo 3: Cuando llueve**

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

_OST del capítulo:_

_Sleeping at last - Neptune_

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

El llanto de su hijo se oía, tan desesperado que le hacía pitar los oídos. Tenía que ir con él, tenía que ir con su hijo, tenía que-

Howard despertó en medio de la noche mientras podía escuchar el llanto de Tony en su habitación, miró a su lado y estaba solo en la cama. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente para ir al cuarto de su bebé, se encontró a María con el cabello al igual de desordenado que su hijo. Su esposa con la cara aun soñolienta y frustrada por no saber como calmar a su bebé finalmente lo miró.

—Howard, cariño. Debiste despertarte con los llantos de Tony, ¿no?, lo lamento. Eh intentado calmarlo los últimos quince minutos—María meseo a su bebé para poder calmarlo, pero el rostro enrojecido de su bebé gracias al llanto no desaparecía. La mujer no sabía que hacer.

Howard rasco levemente su cabello y fue hacia su esposa para ayudarla.

—¿Le diste su medicina?

La mujer asintió—Pero no ha dejado de llorar.

—A veces es así... —comentó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo. El pequeño lo miró entre lágrimas y extendió sus brazos para ir con él. Howard dudo un momento y busco el permiso de María.

—Bueno quiere ir contigo—Le dijo amablemente mientras le hacia una suave sonrisa.

Howard apenas tuvo un leve sonrojo y cargo al bebé que se aferro de inmediato a el.

—¿Qué sucede enano? ¿Porqué no has dejado de llorar? No es divertido estar a mitad de la noche despierto. Eso molesta.

—¡Howard! —regañó María. Pero con una sonrisa que se le escapo porque sabía que su pareja estaba bromeando. Howard curvo sus labios sabiendo que María lo había descubierto.

Mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, ya con el sueño ido empezó a recordar lo que paso hace casi exactamente un mes. Tony estaba mejor ahora, pero esa infección dejaría secuelas eso fue lo que dijeron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


  
  
  


—¿Infección... Severa? —repitió lentamente Howard. El se aferro a la tela de su pantalón mientras intentaba digerir lo que escucho.

La doctora de turno asintió seriamente—Los síntomas son los mismos, es común para los bebés en sus primeros meses y primer año de vida... —La mujer reviso los archivos del pequeño y mostró una mirada mas seria—Pero es la primera vez que vemos un caso tan grave como este.

Eso dejo con la boca seca a Howard, ¿la primera vez? Entonces—Dígame que mi hijo se va a recuperar.

Apenas esta conociendo a su hijo, no va a perderlo ahora por su maldito descuido. No, eso jamás, por favor.

—El niño se está recuperando lentamente, lo trajo a tiempo Sr. Stark y pudimos controlar la situación lo más rápido posible. Tendrá que quedarse unos días, es verdad, pero estará en constante observación.

Eso fue como un respiro para Howard, si no se hubiera levantado a tiempo o algo parecido, hubiera sido muy tarde.

—Pero debo decir que quizás el niño, no tenga una buena salud de aquí en adelante... —continuó la doctora siendo directa, era su trabajo no podía ocultar estas cosas.

—¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó casi tropezando en sus palabras.

—No podemos estar seguro si el pequeño se podrá recuperar del todo después de esto, seguramente dejará secuelas que afectarán su salud, para explicarlo más a fondo—La mujer sacó otro papel de exámenes médicos que le hicieron al bebé después de que se recuperó y los leyó—El sistema immunologico del joven Anthony Edward Stark fue decayendo... Tal vez la razón del porque no se noto es porque no daba signos de eso, solo apenas este mes pasado, que usted dijo que el bebé iba enfermando regularmente lo que era extraño. Tampoco podemos confirmar desde cuando la situación se fue agravando, más por las citas que no fue.

Howard cerró su mano mientras sentía sus uñas aruñar su palma. Maldición, maldición, ¿Porqué no se fijo en esas cosas? Mierda.

—Aunque, igualmente no lo hubiéramos detectado, no tenemos una tecnología tan alta todavía en el mundo de la medicina. Disculpe por eso. Además como dije es el primer caso en que un bebé llega tan grave con una infección que es sumamente común, claro hay complicaciones, pero nunca algo así—Nuevamente leyó los archivos—¿un vómito oscuro, jm?

Howard la observó y solo asintió.

—Bien, lo analizamos y podemos confirmar que no es sangre. Parece que fue una flema que su hijo tuvo que expulsar, como último recurso.

El guardo silencio, aún recordaba esa cosa en el piso. Tembló con solo recordar que Tony vomitó eso.

La doctora lo observó con empatia, ni ella quisiera que a sus hijos le pasara algo similar. Apoyo la mano sobre el hombro del Stark.

—haremos lo posible para la recuperación del pequeño, y ver su salud. No se preocupe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Por lo que veía su hijo estaba normal, pero seguían algo constante sus llantos incontrolables de la madrugada y una que otra tos que lo ponía nervioso. Pero después de unos segundos se calmaba.

Tony había dejado de llorar y parecía que no quería dormir, debía hacerlo porque eran como las _2:30_ de la madrugada. Suspiro lentamente y luego puso a su hijo frente suyo para decirle que debía dormir pero el pequeño siempre tenía otros planes porque empezó a tocar su rostro cosa que le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

—¡No! —no pudo evitar una leve risa porque su hijo puso su pequeña mano sobre su ojo, lo cerro a tiempo. Ahora tocaba su nariz—Tony... Niño. María auxilio...

María se había quedado dormida en la silla, pero se levantó lentamente por los llamados de su esposo quien era atacado por las manitas de su hijo. Se quedó observando eso, con una mirada para fotografear.

—¡María, mira a tu pequeño diablillo por favor!

—También es tuyo, Howard—contestó María mientras lo miraba. Su esposo hizo una media mueca por ello, pero luego esa mueca se quito porque su hijo puso su mano sobre su boca.

María empezó a reír, tapando su boca para intentar no hacerlo tan alto porque habían empleados en la casa aun durmiendo.

—¡María!

—Ay, ya voy. Que llorón.

—Al fin... ¿Cómo que llorón?

María le observó con esa media sonrisa de cuando se divertía en molestarlo y el solo rodó los ojos.

Tony miró a su mamá y empezó a hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo con su padre. María empezó a reír.

—Es oficial este niño no querrá volver a dormir. Tuvo energía de la nada- pf—Tony otra vez le puso la manita sobre su boca—¡Dios!

Tony empezó a reír.

—ah, ¿Quieres reír verdad? —le decía Howard mientras lo empezaba alzar en el aire. El pequeño solo reía más. Esto era divertido, ¿porque no hacía esto mas seguido?

—¡Howard cuidado lo dejas caer! —le chilló María nerviosa de ver como Howard lanzaba levemente hacia arriba a Tony. Pero este reía como si nada.

Howard la observo aun con el niño en brazos. María conoció esos ojos de travesura.

—No... Howie, no. ¡Noo! —chilló a lo último cuando su esposo la atrapó de la cintura y empezó a dar vueltas, mientras cargaba a Tony con el otro brazo—¡Me voy a marear! ¡Howard!

Los dos empezaron a reír, junto a leve risas del bebé Tony.

Y de pronto, un fuerte trueno se escucho. De reflejo Howard se detuvo y abrazo a los dos pensando que era otra cosa hasta que escucho la tormentosa lluvia caer.

Y ahí, Tony empezó a llorar por el susto.

Los padres primerizos se alarmaron e hicieron lo posible para calmar a su bebé de un año. 

—Ya, ya, mi bebé. No te preocupes estamos contigo—le decía suavemente María a su pequeño, después le dio un beso en su frente.

Tony estaba fuertemente aferrado a Howard. Eso le tomaba de sorpresa a María, antes ni siquiera se dejaba ahora era completamente diferente, dependía demasiado de su padre ahora. Estaba feliz por ello.

Howard solo miraba a Tony, este tenía pegada su carita contra su pecho y podía sentir la humedad de las lágrimas atreves de la tela de su camisa. Solo lo abrazo más, pero sin decir nada, para que el pequeño se calmara. Siempre hacia esto cuando estuvo más en casa.

—Es curioso...

Howard miró a María—¿Qué cosa?

—De todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que nació Tony, esta es la primera vez que estamos los tres juntos.

Howard observaba las facciones de María, con una amable sonrisa, rostro calmado y con toques de madre por estar viendo a su bebé en brazos de su compañero. Su cabello castaño caía casi en cascada sobre su rostro, pero no la ocultaba. Si... María, era hermosa.

Ella siempre lo era. Desde que la conoció hace años.

Desvío su mirada intentando no pensar otras cosas que sucedieron antes de conocerla.

María le dio un beso en su mejilla, se quedó algo tieso por el contacto, había pasado un tiempo que no tenían un momento tan privado así. María le sonrió.

—Lo lamento, has estado cansado desde que me ausente tanto...—en la voz de María había culpa y un leve quiebre en sus palabras. La angustia la comía por dentro desde que su bebé se enfermo, todo por ser descuidada.

Howard se relajo y le habló calmado—No te preocupes por eso. Se que es importante lo que haces.

María apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Howard mientras jugaba con Tony, este usaba su mano para jugar un poco. Sonrió un poco, viendo como su niño estaba tan cómodo en brazos de su padre.

—Me alegra... —su compañero le envió una mirada interrogante—el saber que estaba en lo correcto. De que serias un buen padre.

Eso lo tomó de sorpresa y sólo desvío su mirada. María sonrió sabiendo que su esposo es algo tímido.

.

En otro lado, sin que nadie lo supiera, además de el y el pasillo silencioso, oscuro, se encontraba Edwin observando por la abertura de la puerta media abierta de la habitación. Observaba esa escena, de familia. Padre, madre e hijo. Trago su invidia y se alejo para darles su privacidad.

Si se hubiera levantado un poco antes.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Tony intentaba atrapar las burbujas que pasaban cerca de su mano y estás explotaban si llegaba a tocarlos, el pequeño disfrutando su baño empezaba a reír.

—¿Te diviertes enano? —preguntó Howard mientras buscaba la toalla del pequeño—Bien hora de salir.

El pequeño solo se quedó mirando alrededor mientras su padre lo envolvía con una toalla que tenía estampados de un conocido escudo. Peggy le pareció buena idea regalarle algunas cosas de capitán América al niño.

Tony balbuceo palabras incomprensibles mientras miraba a otro lado, buscando a alguien.

—Mamá fue a merendar con tía Peggy regresa más ahora—contestó Howard como si eso fuera lo que estaba preguntando el niño. Empezó a vestir al pequeño.

Nuevamente el bebé balbuceo mientras señalaba la puerta del baño. Howard alzó una ceja sin saber que quería su hijo.

—Mamá regresa ahora niño, no seas impaciente—comentó ya con el infante en brazos, oliendo a esas típicas colonias de bebé.

Tony hizo una mueca con su boca y Howard sabía que significaba eso.

—Tony no empieces con tus berrinches-

El niño empezó a llorar levemente. Ay, ¿ahora que?

Howard iba bajando las escaleras y Tony seguía con su berrinche, intento darle algún juguete pero no funcionó. Ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, Tony al final se durmió como a las _3:00_ a.m.

Y el no durmió muy bien porque al intentar dormir a Tony, María y el se quedaron dormidos en el piso. El enano se durmió sobre su pecho y su esposa uso su brazo como almohada. Aún la tenía algo entumecida.

—Tony, ¿ahora que? Ya te di tu vitamina del mediodía... Espero no sea algún cólico... —el padre primerizo empezó a pensar todas las posibilidades del porque del berrinche de su hijo.

Tony seguía haciendo hipos por su llanto hasta que giró su mirada y ahí cambió de humor. Howard escuchó los balbuceos y miró a su hijo que había cambiado de humor a una más entusiasta. Miró a donde miraba su diablillo y ahí estaba Edwin recién llegado de las compras. No vestía un típico traje de saco y elegante corbata, sino algo más suelto. Una camisa manga larga, crema y unos pantalones negros.

El bebé hizo mas ruido mientras extendía sus brazos, Edwin escucho el balbuceo y dejo el recibo de las compras a un lado para ver a los dos en el lobby.

Hubo un extraño silencio entre ellos, descartando los balbuceos de Tony. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que Tony empezó a hacer berrinche porque quería ir con Jarvis.

—Parece que alguien quiere ir contigo—decía Howard intentando estar calmado mientras se dirigía a la cocina donde Edwin dejaba las cosas a un lado.

El mayordomo sonrió un poco y Howard le dio el bebé que gustoso abrazo el cuello de Edwin. Este rio levemente porque las manitas de Tony le dieron cosquillas en su cuello.

—Solo me fui una hora joven Tony—le decía mientras lo miraba, el niño como respuesta le tocó la cara—Bien, yo también lo extrañé.

—Lo tienes mimado, por eso esta así—comentó Howard mientras iba hacia las compras y sacaba un jugo de caja para tomarlo.

—Esos son para Tony—le avisó sin decir nada sobre lo que dijo sobre tener mimado a Tony. No podía culparse, es que Tony es una ternura. Lo podría decir en voz alta si es necesario.

Howard lo miró mientras bebía el liquido dulce del zumo. Jarvis rodó los ojos y fue hacia otro lado mientras tenía al nene en brazos. Le hizo algunos mimos que resultaron en risas. Howard observaba esto desde donde estaba apoyado, que era sobre la isla de la cocina.

Tony entre risas miró a su padre y extendió sus brazos. Howard alzó una ceja, no llevaba 5 minutos con Jarvis. El británico lo miró mientras buscaba en su mirada si quería al niño de nuevo en brazos. Este no hizo tanta excusa al respecto. Tony en brazos de papá empezó a tocar su rostro como lo hizo en la madrugada, Howard ya se estaba acostumbrando. Jarvis iba a hacer su trabajo en guardar las cosas pero escucho el típico berrinche y miro interrogante al bebé. Este extendió sus brazos.

Jarvis confundido lo recibió en brazos. Y Tony de nuevo hizo lo mismo de querer ir con su padre. Repitieron el proceso una vez más y pararon cuando Tony quería volver a brazos de Jarvis. El pequeño solo reía.

Los dos adultos se quedaron analizando la situación.

—No somos un juego pequeño diablillo—Howard peñisco la mejilla de Tony.

—Señor, no le haga eso, puede llorar.

Al contrario reía por su travesura, pequeño, pero muy listo.

.

Era hora de merendar, padre e hijo se encontraban en la terraza disfrutando de la tarde. El cielo estaba naranjoso por el atardecer próximo, mientras Howard se encargaba de darle su papilla a su bebé. Los doctores le indicaron que tenía que alimentarse bien para una estable salud, además de las pastillas y vitaminas que debía tomar a ciertas horas.

Esta vez Tony terminó todo y Howard limpio el resto que había quedado en el rostro del niño.

El bebé hizo unos balbuceos mientras miraba a su padre que lo tenía en brazos. Howard solo lo observó le tocaba sus mejillas, eso hacía que el bebé se pusiera a reír un poco. El Stark estaba relajado, su hijo mejoraba y pensaba de vez en cuando que la doctora exagero en lo que respecta su salud en adelante.

Solo había que darle tiempo.

Mientras, Jarvis quién había terminado algunos trabajos en la cocina miró a padre e hijo en la terraza disfrutando del agradable ambiente. Era una escena bastante agradable para el. Howard había estado muy asustado ese día, no lo había visto así desde hace tanto tiempo. No lo había visto llorar así por alguien más.

La última vez que lloró así fue por... El.

Sacudió su mente para olvidar esos recuerdos del pasado y se concentró nuevamente en ellos. Tan relajados, animados. Escuchando una ocasional risa de Tony cuando Howard hacía algo para hacerlo reír.

Una idea le había pasado por la mente y fue a buscar la cámara instantánea que se encontraba en la sala. Regresó con esta hacia la terraza, y con algo de silencio se fue acercando hasta tener un buen momento para la foto.

Howard dejó lo que hacía cuando el flash desapareció y miró a Edwin interrogante por unos segundos hasta que vio lo que tenía el británico en mano. Meneando su cabeza le cuestionó con la mirada que hacía. Jarvis solo miró a un lado y se alzó de hombros.

—Yo solo... Pensé que sería un buen recuerdo—El mayordomo se acercó hasta el Stark para darle la foto que había tomado de los dos.

Howard miró un momento a Edwin y luego aceptó la foto para poder apreciarla mejor. Había salido bien, un buen contraste con los colores del atardecer y las sombras. El estaba de perfil con una sonrisa en sus labios y Tony lo miraba mientras también sonreía.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, era la primera foto que tenía con Tony, solos. Sintió un agradable sentimiento en el pecho por ello. Miró a Edwin quien se había quedado en un silencio respetable mientras esperaba su respuesta o palabras ante la foto.

—Gracias... Jarvis—en el último segundo dudo si decir su apellido, pero lo pensó nuevamente antes de hablar. Su voz sonó mas suave de lo usual, algo que no hacía comúnmente ahora con el británico.

Edwin solo asintió educado su cabeza—No hay problema... —el quería decir algo más y Howard lo sabía porque tenía esa mirada de que estaba debatiendo sobre algo, pero no podía sacarlo.

Antes que nada un trueno a la lejanía interrumpió los pensamientos de Jarvis. Ellos miraron a lo lejos y venían algunas nubes grises, pronto lloverá. Y ese pronto se acercó muy rápido porque empezaron a caer chispas, de algunas nubes perdidas, además la brisa empezó a soplar mas fuerte. Tony se asusto y se aferró a su padre.

Ellos se adentraron a la casa y Howard de inmediato busco una toalla en la cocina para secar las leves gotas en su rostro y en el de Tony.

Habían pasado unos minutos hasta que empezó a llover un poco más fuerte y Edwin se encargo de cerrar las ventanas y puertas para que no entrará la brisa fría de la lluvia.

—Creo que María llegará algo tarde si la lluvia sigue—comento Howard mientras veía el clima a través de la ventana.

Edwin cerró la última ventana, viendo a través de ella el exterior y como las gotas chocaban contra el vidrio—Seguramente.

Howard lo miró mientras ponía mas cómodo a Tony en sus brazos, cada día el niño crecía y pesaba un poco más.

El británico decidió hacer té mientras el silencio se adueñaba del lugar. Howard por mientras iba a la sala, dejó la foto en la mesa y después se sentó en el sofá. Miró a su hijo, parecía que le pesaba los párpados y siempre pasaba su manito sobre uno de ellos, hora de la siesta. Siendo sincero el necesitaba uno también. Se acostó sobre el sofá, Tony rápidamente se acostó sobre su pecho y el solo se encargo de darle suaves masajes sobre su espalda.

En poco tiempo el bebé se había dormido, podía escuchar sus suaves respiraciones. El empezó a cerrar sus ojos también y quedó dormido.

Edwin ajeno a lo que pasaba había servido el té, pero cuando fue yendo a la sala presenció que su jefe dormía junto al niño en el sofá. Dejó la bandeja donde tenía el té en la mesa y fue a buscar una sabana para ellos.

Cuando se los puso, no despertaron, dormían plácidamente su siesta. Miró a Howard, podía ver algunas arrugas en su rostro además del cansancio de criar a su bebé. No había cambiado tanto, pese a la edad, seguía siendo una persona que prácticamente no podrías ignorar. Observó a otro lado cuando ese pensamiento pasó por su mente, decidió guardar el té para la señora y cuando iba retirarse, la voz de Howard lo detuvo.

—Edwin...

Trago saliva al escuchar como el Stark decía su nombre de pila, se volteo lentamente para luego dejar la bandeja nuevamente en la mesa.

—Dígame Señ-

—Nada de eso... —Howard bostezo y lo miró. Una expresión suave, eso es lo que veía Edwin.

—¿pasa algo? —preguntó mientras se acercaba un poco más.

Howard miró hacia el suelo y otros puntos varias veces hasta que finalmente preguntó—Bueno... ¿Cómo sigues?

Sabía que significaba esa pregunta, pero guardo silencio.

—Se que ha pasado un mes...

Edwin suspiro pesadamente—Pues así es.

—Lamento lo que pasó... Ella era una adorable mujer—Howard mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Edwin bajó su mirada y asintió—Lo era... Pero ya pasó, no puedo lamentarme por siempre.

El rostro de Howard cambió y busco la mirada de Edwin. Siempre desviada a un lado cuando no quería hablar directamente como estaba realmente.

—¿Porqué...?

El alzó su mirada desconcertado ante la pregunta.

—Pudiste haber ido con ella.

Edwin lo miró, se fue acercando y se puso de cuclillas a una distancia bastante cercana pero aún respetando esa distancia.

—Ella era mi amiga. La apreciaba, ella era buena. Anna era una excelente mujer para ser una compañera... Pero no. No conmigo.

—Pero-

—No podía—Edwin lo miró a los ojos.

Howard abrió su boca pero, no pudo decir nada ante la mirada que ofrecía el británico la cual decía más de una sola palabra. Miró a otro lado un momento y después miró a Edwin, hasta que se fijo en algo.

—Tu mano... ¿Qué pasó?

La mano de Edwin tenía una marca de quemadura. Este miró su mano.

—Me queme mientras cocinaba, no es nada. En unos días se curará-

Howard extendió su mano sin pensarlo realmente y alcanzó la del británico.

—Es raro que tengas estos accidentes, nunca te pasa. Espero te hayas puesto el spray para quemaduras—le decía mientras tocaba con cuidado con su pulgar la quemadura, tenía ya unos tonos entre rojizos y morado.

No obtuvo respuesta después de varios segundos, frunció el ceño y lo miró. Edwin solo miraba la dirección hacia su mano sostenida por el Stark. Howard analizó tarde e intentó soltarse, pero Edwin lo sujeto con firmeza pero no fuerte.

Howard sintió como todo se detenía en esos segundos. Por inercia sujeto mas a su bebé, pero no al punto de lastimarlo, Tony seguía durmiendo como un ángel sobre su pecho. Esperaba no despertarlo.

Edwin miró su mano junto a la de Howard.

—Se curará.

Fue lo que dijo antes de volverlo a mirar con las mil palabras en sus ojos claros, pero sin saber compartirlos y expresarlos en la situación en que estaban en el presente. Howard estaba igual mientras escuchaba la lluvia en el exterior, haciendo interrupción en el silencio que tenían.

Y tampoco sabía que palabras compartir, por la situación del momento.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Edwin se despertó cuando escuchó el auto, abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó su alrededor. Después despertó de golpe cuando escucho los típicos tacones de la señora Stark. Miró a Howard, seguía dormido, al igual que Tony. Se soltó lentamente de la mano de Howard y se levantó. Fue literalmente trotando a la entrada de la casa, no sin antes verse en el espejo. María Stark nunca lo había visto de forma tan civil, oh no. Grandioso.

Intentó arreglar su cabello despeinado y entró a su faceta de mayordomo. Abrió la puerta y María entró casi corriendo porque aun seguía lloviendo, siendo tan tarde.

—Dios, casi me quedo a dormir donde Peggy. La lluvia no quería dejarme ir—María mientras cerraba el paraguas finalmente observó a Jarvis—Oh, que extraño verte sin un traje. No me malinterpretes Jarvis, se ve bien.

—Gracias madam, y bueno, me avergüenza decirlo pero me quede dormido en la mesa de la cocina después de volver del supermercado. Lamento eso, no volverá a repetirse—sabía que mentir era malo, pero a la vez era cierto. Muchas veces el jardinero lo encontraba dormido en la mesa en una posición muy incómoda.

—No te preocupes por eso Jarvis, somos humanos, caemos en las tentaciones de ir a dormir.

Edwin analizó esa palabra, " _tentación_ " pero cuando escucho la oración completa, dejó de pensar en ello y se dedico a ayudar a su jefa.

—La casa está muy silenciosa... —la mujer miró el interior de la casa. Jarvis guardo silencio medio nervioso. María alzó una ceja y fue hasta la sala.

Se encontró que su esposo yacía en el sofá, durmiendo junto a su querido hijo. Fue la escena más tierna que nunca se pensó encontrar. Tocó su pecho, enternecida por el momento.

—Parece que mis queridos perdieron batalla contra el sueño el día de hoy—María acarició suavemente los cabellos de Tony dormido sobre el pecho de su padre. Después fue con su esposo, para luego plantarle un beso en su frente con cariño.

Edwin no ignoro la acidez en su cuello, pero debía controlarse. Era normal que una esposa le diera su amor a su esposo y compañero. Su compañero de vida. Sin darse cuenta sus uñas ya aruñaban su palma de la mano mientras esperaba en silencio alguna orden de su señora.

—Ahora los despertare, le dolera la espalda el día de mañana—María iba dirigirse a las escaleras, pero vio la foto en la mesa. Sonrió—Que hermosa foto, supongo lo tomó usted, ¿verdad Sr. Jarvis—el mayordomo asintió a la pregunta y María no quito su sonrisa—Lo guardaré entre sus cosas. Se puede perder si no se guarda en un lugar seguro.

Jarvis sintió la urgencia de llevarse la foto de las manos de María, pero no lo hizo, solo observó como ella se llevaba la foto entre sus manos. La mujer iba en el primer escalón y le fue diciendo.

—Vigilalo por mi un momento Jarvis, ¿Puede hacer eso por mi, no?

" _No me lo tiene que decir para hacerlo_ " —Por supuesto, Sra. Stark.

María asintió y fue retirándose.

Edwin relajo sus hombros cuando finalmente se fue y observó a Howard aún dormido plácidamente con su niño en brazos.

Las palabras se le quedaban en la boca, como siempre. Las palabras que deseaba decir eran borradas de su mente mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste ✨❤️


	4. [ 04 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —No siento una buena vibra de él. Es todo.
> 
> —¿vibra dices? —repitió en pregunta el Stark.
> 
> —Me desconcierta la forma en que se comporta cuando está alrededor tuyo. Parece actuar como un niño santo cuando no lo es.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el primer capitulo con advertencia, los de más adelante también los tendrá.

04

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
**1971**

**Capítulo 4: Una mala vibra**

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

_Advertencia: Acoso y abuso._

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂  
  
  
  
  


_OST del capítulo:_

_Daughter - I can't live here anymore_

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
—Y supongo que con eso terminamos. Mañana haré lo siguiente en el horario y visitaré la empresa por mientras. Supongo que todo estuvo en orden mientras no estuve. ¿No es así, Stane?

Se escuchó un bufido en la habitación y Obadiah se levantó del asiento donde estaba—¿Cómo crees que soy Howard? Vamos me conoces, dejaste la empresa en buenas manos mientras te ausentaste. Aunque no debo llevarme todo el crédito, ¿verdad Ezequiel?

El joven adulto, Ezequiel Stane lo observó y sonrió altanero—Claro que si papá. Lo que digas. Y recordé algo, esta reunión me ha dejado hambriento. Iré a ver que hay.

Obadiah hizo apenas una mueca por el comportamiento de su hijo y Howard mientras arreglaba los documentos de las últimos protocolos en la empresa solo atinó alzar una ceja.

—Supongo Jarvis debe de tener el almuerzo hecho. No seas tímido—comentó Howard.

Ezequiel lo miró y sonrió educado—Es usted muy amable Sr. Stark. Muchas gracias. Iré a saludar al Sr. Jarvis, bueno me retiró.

El muchacho se fue y lo primero que hizo Stane fue quejarse en voz baja. Howard guardo los documentos en su escritorio mientras le decía a Stane.

—Veo que tu hijo esta muy emocionado en ser practicante para co-CEO en la empresa o incluso uno de sus tantos ingenieros.

Obadiah se volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa que Howard podía ver que era super forzada—Claro que lo está. Solo que tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se concentra como debería. Es joven, tu entiendes eso.

Howard guardo silencio un momento y luego asintió—Supongo que si puedo entenderlo. Estaba en todas partes, haciendo tantas cosas y-

—¿ves? Es super normal. Cuando tenga más los pies en la tierra, empezará a enfocarse en su deber.

Howard quién iba saliendo de la oficina nuevamente asintió sin decir nada más. Dejó que Obadiah saliera primero y fueron conversando por el pasillo.

—Tu aura de jefe hace falta en la empresa amigo. La superioridad, eso hace falta.

—Sabes muy bien porque me ausente Obadiah. Y no lo digo como excusa.

—Eh, si. Tu Anthony estuvo muy mal, ¿no es así? —Stane hizo una media mueca lejos de la mirada de Howard.

—Así es...

—¡Pero ya está mejor y por eso regresas! —le dijo con gran energía que hizo que Howard lo observará con un extraña expresión—Ay amigo, no puedo expresar que extrañe tu presencia acaso, ¿ah?

—No podría decirte Obadiah.

—Pues ya lo dije. Como dije tu aura de superioridad, de Stark. Hace falta, que bien que finalmente tu esposa regresó ¿no? Ya puede ella encargarse del niño.

Howard junto el entre cejo un momento, mirando la expresión risueña de su compañero, luego pasó una expresión neutral.

—Mis visitas y trabajos en la empresa serán más constantes, pero debo recordarte que habrán lapsos de tiempo en el que me quedaré a cuidar a Tony.

Obadiah hizo una cara cuando escucho la información dada por el Stark y lo volteó a mirar con perplejidad.

—¿Porqué? Tu esposa ya está aquí, no entiendo por que deberías.

Silencio y Howard contestó—¿Te recuerdo que María también debe dirigir su fundación?

Obadiah abrió los ojos por el recordatorio y luego su rostro volvió a ser neutral. Volteo su mirada mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Cierto, la fundación de los niños huérfanos... —Stane apenas hizo un ruido entre sus dientes y su lengua, volteo a mirar a Howard—¿Porqué dejaste que lo hiciera?

Ahora era turno de Howard de quedar desconcertado miró a Stane mientras detenía su paso—¿Disculpa? No entiendo el punto de tu pregunta.

—Ósea, me refiero a que bueno... —Obadiah rasco su cuello y después explicó—¿Sabes que es un trabajo difícil, no? Hay que organizar tantas cosas como en las industrias Starks. Su objetivo, las donaciones, publicidades. El que la gente le llame la atención...

—Pues seguramente María ya lo tiene planeado. Mi esposa está muy capacitada para estos temas y trabajos. Yo la apoyo en esto y es el arreglo que tenemos—le contestó seriamente.

—¡Jmp!... Entiendo. El apoyo es bastante importante en el matrimonio.

—Así es... —contestó algo vago pero sin quitar tanto el tono serio. Aveces su compañero hacia comentarios fuera de lugar, pero bueno así era él.

—Bueno está bien. Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a esto mientras haces tu trabajo de padre primerizo y el apoyo al deseo de tu esposa... —hubo un tono extraño en lo último que pudo notar el Stark.

Howard se quedó varado un momento en el pasillo hasta después auto decidir en seguirle el paso a Obadiah.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Jarvis limpiaba unos vasos mientras miraba de vez en vez al hijo único de Stane comiendo placentero en el comedor. No iba a ignorar los pensamientos que tenía de aquel muchacho, no parecía importarle nada, sabía que le deba cero interés a la empresa o algunos mandatos de su padre.

Muy inmaduro para la edad que tiene. Casi 23 años, según tiene de recuerdo.

—Hey, Sr. Jarvis.

El británico le dio la atención al chico—dígame joven Stane.

Ezequiel empezó a reír—Joven Stane. ¡Ha! Ni siquiera la servidumbre en casa me llama así, como sea. Quería pedirte si podías darme un coctel o algo de vodka.

Edwin se mordió levemente su mejilla y contestó educado—Siento decepcionarlo. Pero no estoy seguro que al Sr. Stark le guste que abra su estantería de licor sin su permiso.

—¡Pff! ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso no tienen uno para visitas?

—No, no lo hay. Nuevamente disculpe la decepción— por supuesto que estaba diciendo mentiras, claro que había, pero no deseaba darle bebida alcohólica a un chico que piensa que cada lugar es su casa. Además esa estantería de alcohol no se ha abierto desde que Tony nació.

—¡ay, vamos! no creo que al Sr. Stark le moleste que tomé un poco de su alcohol. Vamos puede comprar tantas como quiera cuando él quiera, ¿no?

Edwin esta vez no oculto tanto su mueca por el comportamiento altanero del chico—No lo dudo Joven Stane. Pero como dije no es buena idea.

Ezequiel lo miro con desgano, una mirada no muy educada de su parte. El chico dejo el plato sucio a un lado y Jarvis solo observó esto con indiferencia.

Ezequiel se fue retirando lentamente mientras mormuraba—Eso pasa cuando le das a la servidumbre una libertad que no deberían tener en su trabajo. Se creen sus jefes.

Juraba que iba a-

—¡Ezequiel! Es hora de irnos muchacho —llamó Obadiah ya apareciendo en la cocina—Oh, hola Sr. Jarvis.

—Sr. Stane—saludo mientras agarraba el plato sucio del chico para lavarlo.

Howard apareciendo unos segundos después observó un momento a los Stane y luego al mayordomo. Pudo percatarse de que tenía lo hombros tensos significado que algo lo estaba molestando y que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para guardar la calma.

—Muy bien me despido amigo. Nos vemos mañana—decía Stane mientras se despedía de Howard con un apretón de manos.

Howard apenas hizo una gesto con su cabeza. 

—Será un placer verlo en acción en la empresa Sr. Stark—dijo Ezequiel con una media sonrisa mirando al mayor.

—Solo hago cosas en mi oficina y a veces veo los protocolos, no creo que sea impresionante.

Ezequiel solo amplio su sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos. Después los abrió para todavía mantener el contacto visual.

—Igualmente será un placer tenerlo presente en la empresa, será... Una buena experiencia. Hasta luego Sr. Howard Stark —así el chico se despidió siguiendo a su padre.

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que finalmente se fueron los Stane y Howard escucho murmullos provenientes del británico.

—¿ahora que?

—Nada—respondió secamente el mayordomo. Howard hizo una cara y puso sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Edwin iba a salir si no fuera porque Howard se puso en el camino. El más alto volteó su mirada para no tener que ver la mirada del Stark.

—¿Edwin, qué pasó? —preguntó seriamente.

Edwin chasqueó sus dientes escuchando el tono que uso Howard al pronunciar su nombre—Ese chico. Ezequiel, no tiene la mínima esencia de decoro o aunque sea amabilidad. Eso es lo que pasó.

—Es un chico-

—un chico demasiado engreído, aprovechando su estatus para recordárselos a sus sirvientes en su hogar, eso es lo que seguramente pasa allá—Edwin terminó de asear todo y se cruzó de brazos.

Howard rodó los ojos—Exageras Edwin.

—No exagero.

El Stark le ofreció la mirada, Edwin estaba apoyado contra la isla de la cocina y después miró al Stark.

—No siento una buena vibra de él. Es todo.

—¿vibra dices? —repitió en pregunta el Stark.

—Me desconcierta la forma en que se comporta cuando está alrededor tuyo. Parece actuar como un niño santo cuando no lo es.

—Probablemente quiere intentar impresionarme, sabes como son los jóvenes. No soy ciego también lo eh visto, no te pongas nervioso por eso.

Edwin lo miró un momento y después se relajó—Quizás tengas razón.

Howard se alzó de hombros y fue a un lado de Edwin a buscar una manzana para saciar un poco el hambre antes del almuerzo, seguramente ya María vendría con el pequeño del médico junto a Angie. Esperaba que hubieran buenos resultados en los exámenes y que haya una mejora sobre su hijo.

Mientras Howard estaba sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, Edwin solo analizaba al Stark. Solo observaba.

Muy detenidamente.

—Jarv, ¿sigues aquí?

—dígame—respondió fingiendo muy bien su estado.

Howard lo observó un momento y negó levemente—Nada, solo avísame cuando lleguen las damas y Tony. Iré a darme una ducha, hace calor.

Howard se desabrocho algunos botones de su camisa mientras se retiraba.

—No se preocupe lo haré—comento Edwin. Nunca despegó su vista del Stark.

Reza el ave María Edwin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
—¿Qué te dijo el doctor entonces? —preguntó mientras cargaba a su hijo, quien ya estaba durmiendose. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero extraño a Tony todo el día. Está tan acostumbrado a tener a Tony en todos lados que se le olvidó el como estar solo.

Esperaba sobrevivir para mañana. Solo serían unas horas, hasta la tarde. El podría.

—Que Tony esta mejorando muy saludable, para impresión de él—le contesto María mientras cepillaba su largo cabello castaño—Debiste ver a Angie celebró tan en alto que todos nos miraron extraño. Pero es Angie.

Howard bufo, tanto por lo sucedido con Angie y por el estado de Tony—Sabía que exageraban. Solo Tony necesitaba tiempo para mejorarse de lo que le pasó. Tiene sangre fuerte en sus venas.

—Lo dices porque es un Stark—María se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras observaba a su esposo de pie aun con el bebé.

—No me olvido de ti María. Heredó más facciones tuyas que las mías. Y se que habrá heredado uno que otro carácter tuyo.

María le sonrió divertida y luego se levantó—Bueno, a este pequeño debemos llevarlo a su habitación. Ven, permitem-

—No le veo problema que duerma aquí—le dijo de inmediato sin intención de soltar al pequeño.

María frunció el ceño, algo confundida, pero después sonrió gentil—Esta bien. Pero no lo aplastes.

—No te preocupes. Tony no va amanecer como una tortilla. 

—Ssh, Howard, el bebé duerme.

Se escuchó una leve risa de Howard antes de acostarse con cuidado por tener a Tony en brazos. El pequeño apenas hizo unos ruiditos cuando lo acostó sobre la cama. María apagó las luces y le deseo buenas noches tanto a el como a su hijo.

Howard se quedó despierto un rato más, mirando como su compañera ya había encontrado el morfeo y Tony también. Viendo a Tony y a María al mismo tiempo, el pequeño había heredado esas pestañas de su madre. El cabello castaño. Piel morena. Pero había unos cuantos genes suyos en el pequeño como su cabello era ondulado como el suyo y no liso como el de María. Tenían la misma nariz. Y los mimos ojos.

Howard sonrió un poco y cerró sus ojos para irse a dormir finalmente.

Y entre sus pensamientos aún despiertos, agredecio a María por cumplirle su deseo. Pero a la vez uno tan egoísta de su parte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Hacía calor.

Y Howard se desabrocho algunos botones de su camisa, se echó algo de fresco con su mano hacia su cuello. Después lo miró y sonrió complaciente, casi de una manera provocadora.

_—¿Necesita algo Teniente? —_ preguntó con un leve cantorreo.

Abrió los ojos con el calor en toda la cara y cuerpo. Edwin se sentó en su cama de manera apresurada como si alguien viniera a apuñalarlo. Una manera muy dramática de despertarse.

¿Y ese sueño? ¿Porqué soñó eso? ¿Porqué ahora?

—Dios, no tengo 20 años para estar soñando estas cosas—se quejó Edwin mientras pasaba su mano sobre su frente. Sudaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Aún eran las 3:00 a.m y hacía mucha calor. Abrió las ventanas de su habitación y la brisa fría acarició su rostro de manera relajante. Entre cerró su mirada mientras veía le cielo nocturno.

Los recuerdos siendo un huérfano en el orfanato pasaron por su mente por unos momentos. Nunca fue el mejor lugar de todos y siempre quiso escapar. Nadie lo quería ahí, ni siquiera las monjas.

Siempre quiso vivir su vida y no estar atrapado en cuatro paredes. Parece que está en la misma situación pero era con circunstancias diferentes.

Bueno, no quiere decir que no vivió una por un tiempo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tony estaba chillando y no quería soltarse de Howard. El pobre hombre estaba que no sabía que hacer mientras tenía una cara por el escándalo que hacía su primogénito.

Parece que con el ajetreo de que estuvo alistándose le advirtió a Tony de que iba a irse a trabajar o algo parecido. Suspiró frustrado aún con el bebé en brazos porque no quería irse con María y ella le decía con dulces palabras que regresaría más tarde, pero era un bebé que sólo comprendía que su papá estaba a punto de irse a alguna parte.

Howard negó levemente y le dio la cara a su hijo—No llores niño. Solo me iré unas horas, no deberías ser tan dramático al respecto.

Escuchó como su esposa aclaró su garganta para llamarle la atención. María alzaba una ceja supongo por lo que había dicho.

—Sabes que no lo digo por esa manera María.

—Howard—mofo media molesta, pero negó e intentó nuevamente llevarse a Tony hacia sus brazos—Vamos bebé tu papá necesita trabajar, llegará tarde si no lo dejas ir. El vendrá ahora, no te preocupes mi cielo.

Tony la miro un momento con ese puchero en sus labios pero se volteo nuevamente sin querer irse a los brazos de su mamá. María tuvo un pinchazo en su pecho por lo sucedido, no sabía que pasaba, era extraño. Antes si se dejaba aún tenía unos meses pero nunca hacía estos tipos de berrinche. Incluso el día de ayer ocurrió algo parecido en el médico porque se llevó a Tony aún medio dormido y cuando despertó tardo mucho en calmarlo.

Howard miró la aflicción de María y tampoco sabía que hacer. No podía llevarse a Tony a la empresa, tenía que hacer cosas y no podía estar pendiente al niño.

Justamente, para salvación de ambos padres llegó Edwin quien venía del jardín.

—¡Ed-! —Howard se mordió la lengua nunca llamaba al británico por su nombre en presencia de otros—¡Jarvis! Que bien amigo, necesitamos algo de ayuda.

El mayordomo inclinó su mirada algo confundido, le dio por mirar el reloj de la sala y se percató la hora. Howard debió haberse ido hace 15 minutos, aún seguía aquí.

—¿En que puedo ayudar, Sr. Stark? —tuvo como respuesta como Howard señalaba al pequeño en brazos y Jarvis solo hizo un " _oh_ " con su boca al comprender.

Se dirigió hasta ellos y con voz suave se dirigió al joven bebé.

—Joven Tony, venga conmigo, su padre necesita irse. Llegará tarde si no se lo permite—el bebé lo miró y apenas hizo unos ruidos. Jarvis sujeto al bebé y sin ningún berrinche para sorpresa de María fue hacia los brazos del británico—Eso es. Su padre volverá en unas horas. ¿No es así?

Howard mientras acomodaba su ropaje miró a los dos—Claro que si. Cielos voy tarde. Hasta luego Mari. Nos vemos ahora mocoso.

El Stark le revolvió el cabello a su hijo y este sonrió por el gesto. El pequeño se quedó mirando como se iba su padre por la entrada de la casa.

María guardo silencio unos segundos viendo de reojo a Jarvis con su bebé en brazos, sacudió levemente su cabeza.

—Gracias Jarvis, eres nuestro héroe.

Edwin la observó un momento y después asintió respetuoso—No es problema madam. Ahora joven Tony, creo que debería entrenerse un poco mientras su padre esta trabajando. Supongo sus juguetes servirán un rato.

—Solo hasta que le de hambre nuevamente—bromeó María.

.

Howard al llegar a la empresa dos secretarias lo recibieron con gran gratitud, el caramente saludo de vuelta. Los otros empleados se detenía en lo que hacían para saludarlo de igual manera cuando iba dirigiéndose a su respectiva oficina.

Iba decir que no era necesario hacer todo eso, bueno unos saludos no estaban mal, pero creo que era algo muy-

—¡Howard! Amigo mío, bienvenido de vuelta a tu imperio—llegó Obadiah a saludar a su amigo con un buen apretón de manos.

Obadiah, suspiró para sus adentros, no podía dudar que el hombre le pidió a cada empleado saludarlo cuando llegase. Siempre exagerado como siempre.

—Hola Obadiah. No era necesario esto—susurro entre dientes lo último porque no quería romper la sonrisa de gratitud que tenía para no incomodar al personal.

—Pues tenía que, no me mires así y tampoco me reclames. Ahora vamos tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Y puedo ayudar con eso—apareció Ezequiel al otro extremo de Howard sorprendiendolo un poco porque no se percato de su presencia tan rápido.

—Finalmente está haciendo tus tareas con gran empeño muchacho, ya era hora—comentó Obadiah hacia su hijo.

El muchacho curvo sus labios mientras tenía una mirada en sus ojos que Howard no pudo leer bien.

—No se de que hablas padre. Muy bien, ¿comenzamos Sr. Stark? Será un gran placer ayudarlo el día de hoy.

—Gracias niño, pero creo que estoy bien por mi cuenta. Pero si necesito tu ayuda te llamaré, tienes un gran camino por delante—se despidió mientras iba hacer sus deberes en la empresa. No extrañaba tanto hacer sus responsabilidades, se había acostumbrado a estar en casa.

Pero bueno, no se pueden ignorar esas otras responsabilidades.

Mientras, Ezequiel se mordió el labio intentando aguantar su enojo miró de reojo a su padre, guardando toda la calma posible.

—No era necesario ese comentario Padre—escupió enojado, pero sus facciones eran demasiados neutras que podría ponerte de los nervios.

Obadiah alzó una ceja por el comportamiento de su hijo.

—Mejor controla eso tono, idiota. Tienes mucho trabajo, vamos, muévete y no seas peso muerto.

Obadiah se retiró y Ezequiel solo lo observó irse unos momentos. Volteo su mirada y miró al Stark quien conversaba con algunos de los ingenieros de la empresa.

Un brillo en sus ojos apareció y se retiro mientras ocultaba su media sonrisa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Vaya había perdido de mucho en la empresa, habían cosas que aprovar, reuniones importantes que asistir. Planos que debía terminar.

¿Como iba a hacer todo esto?

No era la primera vez que tenía tanto trabajo en los hombros, pero estaba esa pisca de preocupación porque debía pensar como organizar su horario para tener tiempo en casa. Porque seguramente llegaría super cansado y no tendría tiempo para pasar con su hijo.

Se peñisco el puente de su nariz—Esto sera más difícil de lo que pensé.

Dejó lo que hacía al escuchar la puerta de la oficina abrirse, elevó su mirada. Ezequiel estaba en la entrada.

—Oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpir. Debi tocar antes, supongo.

—Lo dejaré pasar. Pero debes tocar antes de entrar o hablar con mi secretaria antes de hacer algo—le aviso mientras seguía mirando sus documentos.

—Oh si, la vi, pero no quise conversar. Después no hago lo que debo hacer —el chico mostró unos papeles en sus manos.

Howard apenas alzó la mirada un poco y después volvió a lo suyo—No era necesario que tu lo llevarás hasta acá. Tengo personas encargada de ello, lo digo porque se que tienes tus propios trabajos-

—Pero si no es ningún problema Sr. Stark—el chico tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. El puso los papeles en el escritorio del Stark tomándolo de sorpresa, nuevamente.

El chico era silencioso.

—Muy bien, gracias Ezequiel.

—Veo que tiene unos problemas, no quiero ser descortés.

—No lo eres chico. Estoy viendo algunas cosas aquí.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

Howard leyó los documentos y asintió vagamente—Si, supongo, por favor, en esta parte es donde quiero-

—Oh, esa fue la reunión de hace un mes.

Todo el cuerpo de Howard se tenso, porque ahora tenía a Ezequiel justo a su lado. Inclinado casi rozando su hombro con el suyo. Sintió algo, extraño.

Ezequiel le explicó algunas cosas de lo que estaba preguntando y el intentaba prestar atención mientras todos sus nervios le advertían del ambiente pesado en que se encontraba. Hacia lo que podía en escuchar, pero apenas podía escuchar la voz del Stane a su lado prácticamente, era como si estuviera bajo el agua.

Hubo un roze, que le dio un golpe en el estómago.

—Muchas gracias Ezequiel, pero pudiste solo señalarme y decirlo, ¿entiendes no? — _"quítate de encima"_ pensó. Intentó no hacer contacto visual con el chico.

El chico lo miró de reojo y sonrió apenado—lamento eso, son costumbres mías. Así discuto las cosas. Pero bueno ya le pude ayudar ¿no es así?

Un roze con la mano en su espalda lo puso estático, miró de reojo al Stane sin mostrar algo en sus gestos.

—Si, lo hiciste niño—respondió solamente.

Ezequiel finalmente se alejó y Howard pudo respirar con normalidad otra vez, pero el sentimiento en su estómago no se iba.

—Supongo que tendrá que ponerse al día con la empresa...

Howard no quería contestar, pero viendo el silencio del muchacho tuvo que hacerlo—Pues no tengo opción, como dije podré por mi cuenta.

Ezequiel que ahora miraba alguna cosas de la oficina solo lo observó de reojo. Tenía una media sonrisa en sus labios. Howard acomodó los papeles en un folder, esto sin mirar al muchacho, sintió otra vez el ambiente pesado pero con más intensidad.

—Chico, ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarte? — _"Solo dí que no y vete"_ pensó con el pulso a mil por hora. Era inquietante el porque se sentía de esta manera, ¿Porqué lo sentía?

El muchacho carcajeo levemente—Se que tal vez lo esté interrumpiendo, solo me dio curiosidad algunas cosas...

Howard alzó una ceja al respecto.

—Es que quería saber, cosas que uste hizo en el pasado.

—¿Sobre la empresa? —preguntó primero pensando en esa misma pregunta que todo el mundo le hace cuando quiere hablar con el—Podría decírtelo pero-

—No me refería a la empresa. Me refería a rumores que escuché de usted en la época de los 40.

El Stark quedó perplejo al no entender a que se refería con ello. No pudo analizar más porque la siguiente pregunta lo dejó frío.

—Sobre que usted tuvo sexo con alguien de su mismo género—la mirada de Ezequiel mostró una malicia tan maligna que le hizo helar cada vello de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo? Nadie sabía. Se supone que nadie sabía que solo Peggy.

Guardo calma porque no iba sucumbir ante un niño y mostró su máscara—¿Discúlpame? Ezequiel Stane si piensas que son preguntas prudentes, mejor retirese ahora o-

—¿o que? —respondió sin importancia, mientras veía en sus uñas como si tuviera algo que quitar—¿me despedirá? Ni siquiera trabajo aquí, solo me trajeron contra mi voluntad.

—Entonces eso es algo que deberías hablar con tu padre y no hacer conversaciones como estas para desahogarte, voy a repetirlo. Retírate ahora-

—Y si después de eso, ¿de repente surgen los rumores? Si salgo de aquí, me dejará libre para hablar—El joven Stane miró con una sonrisa altanera al Stark.

¿Qué mierda?

—¡Basta! Ya me cansé de tu comportamiento, vete ahora-

El agarre fue rápido y fuerte, chasqueo los dientes por el repentino dolor en su muñeca. El agarre fue más fuerte y la cercanía amenazante del joven también. Se congeló por completo al tenerlo tan peligrosamente cerca.

—Le propongo esto, Howard Stark. Realmente no me importa si de repente no me acepta en su empresa, si mi reputación es perjudicada. A la gente le importará más que uno de los hombres más poderosos del país en realidad fue en el pasado la perra de alguien—Ezequiel apretó más el agarre en la muñeca del mayor. Howard respingo un poco por ello. El chico sonrió complacido por el acto—Oh, puedo escuchar las noticias ahora de tan solo imaginarlo.

—Maldito bas-

—Yo guardaré silencio, en cambio si usted y yo. Bueno, no debo decir la palabra para que entienda el contexto—Ezequiel sonrió mientras una leve risa se opacaba en su garganta—Solo será eso y no diré nada. 

Howard hervía en cólera pero ese sentimiento de atrapado crecía en su estómago. Entre dientes cuestionó—¿Acaso crees que haría algo así?-

—Estoy muy seguro que si, Howard Stark... Jmm, porque también hay otra cosa que yo sé, ¿No es así, hijo bastardo?

La cara en blanco de Howard Stark fue una gran satisfacción para Ezequiel. Carcajeo levemente mientras disfrutaba de la vulnerabilidad de uno de los hombres más respetados.

Howard frunció el ceño en cólera —¿Cómo- ¡ _ugh_!

El agarre se hizo aún mas fuerte, Howard intentó soltarse pero no pudo porque Ezequiel de alguna forma era más fuerte. El joven Stane miró seriamente al Stark—No me ponga a prueba, yo se lo muy capaz que soy cuando decido algo—El rostro de Ezequiel se mostraba también frío y cínico.

Las palabras se le atoraban a Howard. El agarre seguía, pero no fue todo también sintió una mano sobre su cadera que lo hizo temblar asustado. Estaba asustado, de lo que podría hacer este tipo.

—Le ofrezco dos días, solamente. Hasta entonces, debe pensarlo con mucho cuidado.

Ezequiel acercó su rostro y Howard pensó rápido gracias al cielo para apartar su rostro pero el muchacho pudo chocar sus labios con su mejilla.

—Mmm, decepcionante. Pero es algo—Ezequiel nuevamente rio.

Finalmente soltó al Stark, de una manera muy brusca y se dio la vuelta como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Antes de salir se giro un poco para ver al mayor.

—Que tenga una buena tarde Sr. Stark y no se olvide de la propuesta. Piénselo muy bien...

Ezequiel se fue y la oficina quedó en silencio.

Howard se sintió asfixiado, sentía como si algo con veneno lo hubiera tocado. Aún sentía el agarre en esos lugares donde lo sujeto. Se sentía totalmente asqueado y odiaba ese sentimiento.

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué dejó que eso sucediera?

¿Cómo incluso ese chico sabe de su pasado? ¡No tenía sentido!

Debía irse.

Intentó arreglar todo, pero no podía sus manos temblaban e gruño por lo bajo. Dejó todo eso ahí sin darle importancia, agarro su saco y se retiro de la oficina. Observó un momento ppr donde iba pasar como si Ezequiel le fuera a saltar encima o aparecer por detras con un cuchillo.

Chocó con alguien y se dio la vuelta de inmediato alarmado.

Era uno de los empleados en la zona—¿Sr. Stark? Buenas tardes... ¿Señor, se encuentra bie-

—Estoy por retirarme, lamento el choque estaba distraído.

—No se preocupe, tenga una buena tarde jefe—el hombre se despidió y Howard se quedó ahí unos segundos antes de partir.

Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando se encontró con Obadiah. Mil pensamientos pasaron por su mente, pero no sabía como expresarlas.

—Fue un excelente día Howard, se que hay mucho que hacer pero no te preocupes. Tu amigo está aquí para ayudar.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta— _"¿Porqué no le dices algo? ¡Hazlo!"_ pero estaba esa pizca de duda en su pecho y no podía hacerlo.

—Me saludas a tu esposa y al niño, ya deben extrañarte ¿no?

—Eso espero. Me voy Obadiah, no termines tarde— se dio la vuelta mientras escuchaba como se despedía Stane atrás. _"¿Porqué no dijiste algo?"_ El asco crecía cada vez más.

—Descanse, Sr. Stark. Nos vemos pronto en la empresa.

Howard paró en seco y miro de reojo a Ezequiel, como un demonio tan tranquilo sin tener una pizca de remordimiento de lo que sucedió hace unos minutos. Este le sonrió de lado y el acidez en la garganta de Howard creció. Apretó el puño y solo asintió antes de irse.

Ezequiel sonrió un poco más mientras veía al Stark irse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Howard manejó tan nervioso hasta su hogar que casi se choca por accidente en uno de los semáforos. Respiro hondo y salió del auto mientras se sentía, extraño, vacío.

Se sentía así, pero el asco seguía ahí. Como si alguien tuviera una plancha cerca de su mano izquierda y en su cadera. Quiso vomitar, se apresuró a entrar en la casa esperando que tal vez alguien lo recibiese pero no encontró a nadie.

¿Dónde estaba María?

¿Jarvis?

¿Tony...?

Camino más apresurado, llegando a la sala donde estaba la televisión encendida y su niño en el suelo jugando con sus juguetes. Tony giró su rostro y su carita mostró alegría al ver su papá finalmente después de un largo día.

No espero más y alzó a Tony en sus brazos. Lo apego a su cuerpo como si se lo fueran a quitar.

Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla, mientras temblaba con el bebé en brazos. Tony dejó de abrazar el cuello de su padre e intentó mirarlo, con su manita tocó la lágrima que se deslizaba por su rostro curioso, porque su papá se veía extraño, claro que no entendía porque. Howard lo miró y de alguna forma se sintió agredecido, por ver a su hijo el día de hoy.

—¿Sr. Stark, es usted? Mis disculpas, no escuché cuando llegó estaba en la cocina limpiando el plato de Tony—Edwin apareció un momento después y se quedó mirando al Stark de pie con su hijo en brazos. Frunció el ceño, viendo los gestos del cuerpo de Howard quien estaba de espaldas—¿Señor?

—Si, no te preocupes. Voy a llevarme a Tony arriba. Voy a ducharme.

—Oh, de acuerdo. La sra. Stark está en su oficina, solo me pidió que vigilará al pequeño.

—Está bien, dile que ya llegué. Avisas cuando la cena esté—Howard se fue rápidamente por las escaleras.

Edwin quedó extrañado por el comportamiento.

Abrió los ojos al ver algo.

La muñeca de Howard, estaba rojiza, con una marca que se veía reciente.

—¿Howard...? —cuestionó con la preocupación latente en su voz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que uso el personaje de Ezequiel Stane, fue interesante usarlo y más por ser un Stane, porque estos tienen como su amistad tóxica que debe acabar entre los Stark.


	5. [ 05 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para ser sincero, Howard también quería aclarar las cosas con Edwin desde lo de anoche que obviamente tiene cosas entre líneas que pueden entenderse de muchas maneras, no dejo de pensarlo y sinceramente sentía que debía hablarse. Se sentó en su cama analizando que hacer, si hacer lo correcto o hacer lo incorrecto.

05

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

** 1942 **

** Capítulo 5: Orgulloso de estarlo **

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂  
  


_OST del capítulo:_

_Daughter - Hope_

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
Howard iba en silencio en el auto, cruzado de brazos, mientras veía hacia afuera de la ventana. Su padre estaba a su lado, viendo documentos de la empresa.

Un hombre de casi 60 años, mirada dura. Era inclusive más alto que el. Había creado la empresa Stark hace unos años y últimamente está más ocupado por la guerra. El también se ocupa de eso, pero no tanto como lo hace su padre, por eso es que fue a la base y ayudó en el proyecto renacimiento cuando le llegó la oportunidad, parece que confiaban en el que en su padre, o eso fue lo que le entendió al Dr. Eskirne. Nunca le contó de esto a su padre.

Prefiere guardar silencio a otra cosa.

Le dio otro vistazo a su padre, quien solo se ocupaba de firmar cosas en esos documentos. ¿Algún día será así para el? si es que llega tan esperado día.

—Pensé que ibas a hacer algún preparativo—le mencionó su padre de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Tenía un tono de desinterés que Howard pudo escuchar a lo lejos.

Howard apenas hizo un gesto por lo dicho y contestó—No le veía importante hacer algo-

—Bien—interrumpió su padre, y Howard dictó hacer una mueca por ello, molesto, como siempre su padre lo interrumpe para no escucharlo.

Suspiro levemente—¿Te quedarás a cenar?

—Hay cosas importantes que hacer en la empresa.

—Si me dejarás ayudar, no tendrías que-

—Esta a mi cargo. No te metas Howard, la empresa es algo en lo que debo encargarme. Sigues joven para algo así.

Howard frunció el ceño—Tengo 19 años ahora padre, ya se lo capaz que soy. ¿O olvidaste todo lo que pase el año pasado?

Su padre bufo y carcajeo levemente para el coraje de Howard.

—Sobrevivir en plena batalla. Es lo que tenías que hacer, eres un Stark. No retrocedemos ante el peligro niño.

Howard mantuvo silencio antes de que querer explotar, por lo que mejor aruño la palma de sus manos para liberar su rabia. Llegaron a la mansión y su padre ni siquiera se despidió cuando salió del auto. Solo observó como la elegante carroza se fue.

Entró a la mansión, siendo recibido por cierta cerbidumbre, después pasó por la gran terraza que se encontraba y ahí estaba unos jardineros haciendo su trabajo. Uno de ellos se percató de su presencia y se levantó de su lugar quitando levemente la tierra de encima.

—Joven Howard, que gusto verlo de nuevo por aquí en casa—era un señor de tez morena, cabello oscuro ya con tonos blancos por la vejez bajo esos típicos sombreros de paja para el sol. Era un señor que ya tenía bastante años trabajando para los Starks.

Howard sonrió de lado por ello—Gracias Erick... La casa se ve igual, linda por su jardín —apenas se inclino para tocar algunas de algunas flores.

—Jm, no es nada. Tengo ayuda extra—Justo el hombre señaló atrás donde estaba unos de sus jóvenes hijos. Este salto, desprevenido que su padre lo fuera a presentar a uno de los Stark. 

—Buenos días señor-

—Solo dime Howard no es molestia, solo que cuando esté mi padre dime joven—Howard le guiño el ojo para que entendiera. El chico asintió y siguió con lo suyo. Howard no era muy duro con la servidumbre, en cambio su padre si lo era, mucho para su desagrado. El joven Stark literalmente fue criado por todos aquí y no podría verse tratando mal a estas personas.

—Oí que no haría nada para su cumpleaños—comentó Erick mientras se quitaba sus guantes y se sentaba en el borde que tenía la terraza—¿Sucedió algo?

Howard solo siguió observando las flores y contestó—No, solo no lo vi necesario. Este año.

El señor Erick observó a Howard unos momentos, como: " _Me estás ocultando algo_ ". Howard solo dictó a mirar a un lado sin poder comentar otra cosa.

El señor Eric solo suspiro y sonrió—Está bien, es su decisión.

Howard sonrió levemente. En eso llega una empleada de la casa, saludando con respeto al joven Stark.

—Disculpe, por interrumpir. Pero alguien dejó esto en la mañana—la muchacha mostró unas cartas y Howard alzó una ceja por ello. 

—Déjalas en mi dormitorio, iré primero a comer—la empleada asintió a la orden y se retiro, mientras Howard de nuevo se dirigió al jardinero—Hey, Erick, ¿Susie hizo otros de sus caldos? porque muero de hambre.

—Creo que si, pero vaya a la cocina, ella se encuentra ahí.

—Gracias Erick, nos vemos-

—Howard.

El muchacho se volteo a verlo, el señor Erick le mostró una mirada suave.

—Estamos agredecidos que haya vuelto a salvo. Y feliz cumpleaños también.

Howard quedó estático por sus palabras, tanto que el Señor Erick se preocupó llamándolo nuevamente. El Stark reaccionó y negó lentamente mientras ocultaba su mirada.

—Gracias Erick... Voy a comer.

Eric miró preocupado al joven Stark y su hijo a su lado solo mostró una mirada curiosa.

Mientras Howard no podía creer que las personas que no son ni siquiera su sangre se preocupan más por el que su mismo padre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Howard ya había comido y no tenía más nada que hacer, así que fue a su habitación a tomar a una siesta. Cuando llegó a su cama miro las cartas que le había anunciado una de las empleadas, ¿serán de la base?

Iba a verlas, pero el teléfono cerca de su mesa empezó a sonar y prefirió contestar antes que leerla.

—Diga, Howard Stark al habla.

—Hey.

A Howard casi le da un ataque cuando proceso la voz en su cabeza. 

—¿¡Edwin!? ¿Cómo carajos conseguiste mi número? ¡El número de mi casa!

—Oh, la srta. Carter me hizo el favor de dármelo—dijo como si nada. Howard tuvo un tick en el ojo.

—¿Peggy? Pero... —¿Porqué Peggy le traicionaría de esta manera? Tonta agente—¡Bien! Eso no importa, ¿qué deseas? No te fue suficiente lo de anoche.

—Eso es lo que quiero hablar contigo, pero no por teléfono, siento que es algo que no . ser hablado sin vernos a la cara.

El Stark sintió que tenía un nudo en la garganta al saber que Edwin quería hablar con el frente a frente, de todas las situaciones...

—Edwin, no... No se si sea buena idea... No deseo problemas para ninguno de los dos.

—No deseo ignorar este tema Howard, anoche fue todo muy confuso, pero creo que ahora tengo algo más concreto en mi mente. Por favor, no quiero ignorar que nada paso.

Para ser sincero, Howard también quería aclarar las cosas con Edwin desde lo de anoche que obviamente tiene cosas entre líneas que pueden entenderse de muchas maneras, no dejo de pensarlo y sinceramente sentía que debía hablarse. Se sentó en su cama analizando que hacer, si hacer lo correcto o hacer lo incorrecto.

—Howard... ¿Howard, sigues ahí?

—En el centro, en 15 minutos.

—Ahí estaré.

Hacer lo incorrecto para otros era la opción correcta para él.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Howard nunca había usado la salida trasera de su casa, nunca en su vida pensó en escapar como otros tipos que iban hacer sus salidas a fiestas o "cosas". Sabía que si hacía eso, era Stark muerto si su padre lo descubría. Quizás por eso no tiene tantas amistades.

Trepó la reja de la entrada y cayó al otro lado, arregló la ropa que se puso, que era las más civil que pudo encontrar entre su ropa de alta costura. El mejor disfraz para que no sepan que eres Howard Stark. Arreglo su boina y empezó a caminar.

Llegó a la parte de la ciudad, todo con la cabiz baja solo para estar más seguro y no lamentarse. Alguien lo empujó y casi cae al suelo, miro arriba molesto.

—Mira por donde vas rata.

Era un tipo con traje costoso acompañado de otros tipos. Gente rica, como el, claro que el era más rico. La cosa es que, ahora no lo estaba aparentando. Se mordió la lengua y siguió con su propio camino. Pensó internamente si esto lo sufrían los muchachos en la base, antes de ser soldados. Ser despreciados por la clase alta.

Llegó al centro y no demoró mucho en encontrar a Edwin Jarvis, quien estaba bajo un árbol esparando en silencio.

Mientras se acercaba los nervios iban subiendo por columna vertebral.

—¡Yo! —saludo rápidamente sin pensarlo quisiera.

Edwin al mirarlo literalmente vio como un brillo en sus ojos por solo verlo a el.

Howard basta, ya estás imaginando cosas.

Igualmente eso lo puso nervioso y la confianza que había armado se desvaneció rápidamente.

—Buen día, Howard.

—ah... Si, buen día. Um. 

Edwin carcajeo, una risa que le dio algo en el estómago y lo puso más nervioso o algo rojo—No te preocupes, no te voy a comer o algo parecido.

—Ah, claro, ahora eres un caníbal—siguió con la broma para intentar relajarse. Edwin rio ante el chiste.

El británico alzó una ceja después de mirarlo bien, Howard le ofreció una mirada y después comprendió.

—ah, la ropa. No quería llamar la atención.

—Es entendible. Ven, acompañame, creo que al este del parque hay un lugar más vacío—Edwin empezó a caminar y Howard solo pensó en las palabras " _más vacío_ ".

Caminaron un largo rato en silencio hasta llegar a un lugar con menos gente, para el Stark fue como una eternidad, realmente se sentía nervioso. Por lo menos eso lo hizo pensar lo que había pasado anoche. Al principio lo pensó pero no le dio tanta importancia cuando soltó parte de su frustración de las reacciones tan indeferentes de los demás y después cuestionó sobre el porque Edwin lo había llevado ahí. ¿Con que intenciones?

¿Acaso eran esas intenciones que el estaba pensando? Intenciones que no deberían estar ahí porque es, ante todos incorrecto, malo. Pero en el fondo deseo que fuera algo así para el terror de el en aceptar que estaba pensando eso.

Anoche después se preguntó desde cuándo se sentía así. Después de lo sucedido el año pasado, el y Edwin se comunicaban por cartas, porque Howard no quería perder contacto con su amigo y el británico tampoco. Ninguno de los dos parecía perder el interés en el otro y Howard se sentía bien hablar con alguien tan amigablemente que solo hablar de manera profesional y vacía.

Era obvio, más nunca lo había analizado de esa manera.

—Howard—llamó por segunda vez Edwin y el mencionado reaccionó con un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

—Oh, si. Estaba en mis pensamientos... Lo siento.

—no te preocupes, ya estamos en un lugar más seguro.

—Seguro—repitió Howard.

Edwin frunció levemente el ceño. Estaba nervioso hasta los cojones y ese silencio que tuvieron en el transcurso hasta acá era como estar cerca a algo bastante peligroso pero a la vez tan emocionante. Sabía que Howard estuvo pensando sobre lo que pasaba, no era ciego.

—Sé que, en tus pensamientos están las cosas que están pasando entre nosotros. Yo también estoy así—Howard lo miro medio asustado. _No estés asi_ , pensó Edwin en sus adentros, pero era razonable—Yo también estoy asustado.

—Tú asustado. Edwin Jarvis asustado—repitió Howard incrédulo mientras una sonrisa se le escapaba.

Edwin se animo al verlo sonreír—Los sentimientos son más complicados que tirar explosivos al enemigo Howard.

—Supongo... Supongo que tienes razón—Howard se sentó en las bancas y Edwin lo miró solamente. Howard suspiró y después analizó lo que dijo Edwin—Sentimientos. Dijiste sentimientos.

—Lo hice. Porque es el tema principal aquí... Entre nosotros. ¿O me equivoco? 

Howard hizo un ruido con su garganta. Edwin lo tomó como un no.

—Somos hombres Edwin. Si alguien lo descubre estaríamos muertos.

Edwin lo observó con sus ojos claros con un brillo que decía todo y Howard solo presenció que Edwin se arrodilló frente a él como si se tratase de un caballero en armadura. Toda su espalda se erizó al tenerlo así.

—Yo prefiero morir, estando orgulloso de saber que siento por ti. Estaría orgulloso de hasta protegerte con toda la capacidad que poseo. Estaría orgulloso de amarte Howard Stark.

Quedó estático ante la última confesión. ¿Amar?

—¿amarte? ¿Has dicho amarte? —repitió como si no lo creyera. Esto está avanzando rápido, pero era mejor esto a estar balbuceando como adolescentes, buen punto para Edwin. Estúpido británico con palabras sueltas.

Edwin pareció pensar unos segundos y después sonrió más—Si. Así es. Lo eh dicho.

Howard tembló levemente y después empezó a reír—Lo haz dicho. Lo haz confesado y siento que puedo decir lo mismo. Estaría orgulloso de morir sabiendo que te amo—El Stark posó su mano sobre la de Edwin que estaba sobre la banca.

Edwin quiso sonreír, pero fue algo torpe, pero después mantuvo esa sonrisa de lado que siempre mostraba. Como casi una mueca pero que Howard reconocía que no era así. El británico miró a unos lados para la confusión de Howard.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Solo vigilaba el terreno.

—¿el terreno?-

Howard fue callado rápido con los labios de Edwin sobre los suyos. Esto era mejor. Aceptó el beso lentamente y con algo de temor. No era la primera vez que besaba, pero era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre. Al principio todo fue lento, luego el beso fue intensificando cada vez más hasta que Edwin se atrevió a pasar su lengua sobre sus labios. El beso inocente se transformó a uno más caliente y a Howard le faltaba el aire ya, pero no iba detenerse. Casi tenía a Edwin encima, acorralandolo con su largo cuerpo. Se separaron cuando ya el aire hacía falta, sus respiraciones eran pesadas pero satisfactorias. Howard sonrió con gracia. Estaba loco, ambos lo estaban el de aceptar estar juntos.

—Quién lo diría... Eres un apasionado y caliente ocultado en esa máscara de calmado.

Edwin cerró sus ojos mientras se ponía más rojo de lo que estaba—No me hagas pensar cosas Howard.

El mencionado rio—¿ahh? ¿Por qué sería eso, Teniente?

—Porque te juró que no sabría detenerme—respondió con una voz que puso nervioso a Howard. Pero eran nervios de los buenos. Edwin se alejo para darle el espacio al otro. Se puso de pie—Vamos, conozco un lugar donde podríamos divertirnos.

—pervertido.

—¡No es eso!

Howard rio mientras se ponía de pie. Los dos se fueron de ahí, quisieron estar más juntos pero ya había gente y debían guardar la distancia para el pésame de ellos. Howard iba ser sincero, quedó algo picado por el beso anterior, necesitaba más. Y Edwin estaba igual.

Los dos necesitaban más. Pero aún no.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
La música resonaba con fuerza, mas fuerte de lo que acostumbra Howard porque las fiestas a las que siempre participa las melodías son demasiadas tranquila. Sabía que la mayoría de aquí eran soldados, o trabajadores en las fábricas o cualquier lugar que les de algo de dólares.

El lugar era pequeño, pero lleno de vida.

Milagrosamente nadie lo ha reconocido, gracias a Dios. Vio a Edwin tomarse literalmente otro jarrón de cerveza. Nunca lo había visto tomar cerveza, es más no sabía que le gustaba la cerveza.

Ya era super tarde, no sabe que hora exactamente pero era tarde. Estaba oscuro afuera. Ya en este momento no le importaba por que estaba algo ebrio y Edwin pues él si estaba más pasado que el. Pero eso si le hacía divertido, Edwin en voz baja entre su borrachera le decía cosas tan cursis que quería reír pero no podía hacerle eso al orgullo del tranquilo Edwin Jarvis.

Le dolían los pies, habían bailado demasiado. No una forma sospechosa, pero ese tipo de baile donde todos se unen y solo hacen pasos bastante exagerados mientras cantan canciones de algo de al regresar de la guerra estar con la más bella mujer. Canciones inventadas. Edwin aprovechaba de poner su mano sobre su cadera sin fingir ninguna de sus intenciones, a veces eso ponía nervioso a Howard pero se dejaba llevar.

— ** _Heeyy_**.

Howard enserio no aguantaba la risa no podía con un Edwin borracho y contento. Lo miró con una mirada soñadora, joder o estaba borracho o estaba más enamorado que otra cosa.

—Dime Ed...

—¿Tendrías a mis hijos?

Howard quedó en el aire. Primero por la pregunta y por la idea de tener hijos, idea que no se le ocurriría en ningún momento porque primero, no lo había pensado, segundo ¿el, Howard Stark, teniendo familia? Um, no se.

Pero como estaba algo ebrio como que no lo pensó tanto para no matarse.

—Ed, soy hombre. No puedo tener hijos... Yo no- ¡ **Hahaha**! —esta vez no pudo evitar reír en alto. De igual manera no lo iban a escuchar porque había demasiado ruido.

Edwin hizo una cara de: " **oh, es cierto,** **diablos** ".

—ahh... Que mal. Tenía un nombre en mente...

Howard bebía otro sorbo de cerveza e hiso un ruido de interesado—¿Y...?

—Ant-Anthony... Creo que ese nombre está bien. ¿No?

Howard lo pensó y lo repitió varias veces en su mente.

—Pues está bien... Si.

Edwin le sonrió y empezó a reír por la borrachera. Howard no pudo evitar reír con el.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Edwin medio adormilado por la borrachera que seguramente le dará un fuerte dolor de cabeza en la mañana. Solo quería celebrar, porque hey, en su vida pensó estar con alguien (sin importar que género) y que fuera el gran heredero, chico de América, Howard Stark. Aunque eso era lo menos importante, estaba con Howard, eso es lo importante.

Debería estar loco para no celebrarlo.

Howard apoyó más a Edwin sobre su hombro incluso sabiendo que este era unos centímetros más alto y algo pesado. Pero tal parece los entrenamientos están dando resultados.

—A mi mansión torpe, son no se que hora de la madrugada y me fui sin decir nada—" _Espero que a mi padre no le diera de casualidad llegar a la casa hoy_ " —además, que no se donde te hospedas y menos te vas acordar en el estado en que estás. Vamos, es por aquí.

—Okay, okay. Entiendo—Edwin posó su rostro sobre el espacio entre el cuello y hombro del más bajo. Howard tenía la cara roja, pero gracias a la oscuridad de la calle no se notaba.

Fue fácil entrar a la mansión, Edwin aún estando más allá que acá pudo subir el muro de la mansión fácilmente pero no aterrizó de buena manera. Howard se encargaría de curarlo ahora en la habitación. Viendo por aquí y por allá para no encontrarse con alguien, finalmente llegaron a la habitación.

Literalmente Edwin se tiró a la cama llevándose consigo a Howard. Este no pudo evitar reír por el acto.

—Estás realmente borracho Ed.

—y tú estás calientito—Dijo Edwin mientras lo abrazaba. Howard sonrió.

El no estaba acostumbrado a tanto contacto pero con Edwin se sentía cómodo, bien, bastante bien.

—Hey, Edwin. Tengo una pregunta...

—¿Mm?

—¿Te imaginaste alguna vez estar con alguien de tu mismo género?

Edwin abrió un poco sus ojos y abrazo más a Howard—No, nunca lo pensé. Nunca me dio importancia si iba a estar con alguien hasta ahora... ¿Y tú?

—No. tampoco... Aunque, sentía el presentimiento que no era igual a todos. O eso creo...

—Ya veo. Pues, tal vez yo era así, solo que no le di importancia... —Edwin bostezo por el sueño y se acurruco más con Howard.

Howard se quedó ahí pensado un momento y solo dijo—ya veo.

Los dos se durmieron un momento después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los adoro u_u  
> Son bn soft los dos aiuda


	6. [ 06 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard frunció levemente el ceño mientras miraba las cartas, eran tres en total. Con las dos de arriba, son en total cinco. Esto ya estaba raro y no le estaba gustando el extraño sentimiento en su estómago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo viene con advertencia, se recomienda discreción.

06

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

** 1942 **

** Capítulo 6: Horrible verdad **

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

_Advertencia:_

_El siguiente contenido tiene leves menciones de temas de violación y agresión agravada._

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂  
  
  


_OST del capítulo:_

_Daughter - Flaws_

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
Howard despertó cuando la luz del sol fue llegando a sus párpados y empezó a molestar, abrió lentamente sus ojos parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz. Miró su ventana apenas ocultada por las cortinas, admiró un momento la luz de la mañana y cuando sintió el agarre en su cintura el ambiente cambió.

Quedó tieso de arriba a abajo mientras un leve dolor de cabeza comenzaba a llegar. Todo los recuerdos de ayer fueron como golpes seguidos en su mente. La cara se le puso roja tomate era demasiado para un muchacho de solo 19 años.

—Mmmhh.

—¿Ed? —llamó mientras lo miraba de reojo. ¿Durmieron así toda la noche? Literalmente abrazados. Que cliché.

—Ugh, mi cabeza—se quejó el británico mientras le daba su espacio a Howard e intentaba ocultarse bajo las sábanas—¿cuánto bebí anoche?

—Como nunca lo eh visto en mi vida. Y pensé que tomaba bastante cerveza—Howard empezó a reír por los recuerdos y Edwin sacó su cabeza bajo las mantas.

—Dime que no hice algo torpe mientras estaba borracho contigo—la cara de Edwin estaba llena en vergüenza, nunca en su vida había tomado más de cuatro vasos o botellas de algo alcohólico. Se llevó la celebración mucho a su cabeza.

Howard sonrió de lado.

—Nah, no te preocupes Edwin—Howard se levantó de la cama y empezó a despojarse de las ropas que tenía porque ya olían a suciedad y fue directo a su baño mientras ya se iba quitando su camisa. Edwin solo observó—Solo me preguntaste si podía tener tus hijos.

La cara de Edwin fue inolvidable y quedó mudo. Howard quiso reír pero se aguanto y fue al baño.

Mientras el soldado se ocultó más entre sábanas—¿Qué carajos te pasa Jarvis? Está vergüenza me seguirá hasta mis últimos días.

Pasaron unos largos minutos donde Edwin solo esuchaba la regadera de la bañera, hasta que Howard salió con una toalla en su cintura y una en su cabeza. Obvio, debió admirar a su ahora pareja como es debido como un regalo divino del cielo. Howard se volteo y vio la cicatriz de su espalda que aún tenía gotas de agua por el reciente baño.

Howard se estaba secando el cabello cuando sintió la mano caliente en su espalda desnuda. El cosquilleo eléctrico fue por todo su cuerpo. La mano de Edwin fue ascendiendo hasta que llegó aquella cicatriz en su espalda, una que se extendía desde su hombro derecho hasta casi llegar al otro lado de su hombro izquierdo.

Ya había cicatrizado por completo, solo sería una marca que quedaría para siempre ahí y que le haría recordar lo que pasó el año pasado.

—¿Ellos te hicieron esto? —preguntó Edwin ahora abrazando su cintura.

Howard guardo calma mientras seguía secando su cabello—No. ¿Nunca te lo dije?

—Creo que no tuve el placer de escuchar esa historia.

—Ya veo—Howard dejó la toalla del cabello a un lado—Cuando caí del avión, no me di cuenta, solo sentí dolor al caer. Cuando estuve en mi sentidos otra vez tenía esta herida abierta en mi espalda. Creo que una rama de algún árbol fue el responsable.

—Lo siento Howard-

—Hey—Howard alzó su mirada para verlo—No fue tu culpa. Fue antes de conocerte.

Edwin guardo silencio y solo asintió.

—Bien, debo vestirme, podrías-

El agarre en su cintura fue mas firme y su cuerpo quedó pegado al de Edwin. Sin poder evitarlo Howard soltó un leve suspiro.

—Oye, recuerda que estás en mi-

Un beso interrumpió el final de su oración, uno donde la lengua del contrario invadió sin aviso. Howard estaba indefenso en cierta manera, solo una toalla ocultaba su desnudez y empezaba a sentir calor en su piel incluso habiendo salido del baño hace unos minutos. Edwin empezó a tantear el terreno pasando sus manos sobre el cuerpo del más bajo. Solo escucho como el Stark hizo un ruido en su garganta cuando empezó a tocarlo.

—¿Señor? El desayuno está listo—llegó la voz de una empleada y la pareja regreso al mundo real.

Edwin gruñó levemente por la interrupción porque desde ayer había quedado con el sentimiento de querer a Howard pero se contuvo y ahora cuando llegó el momento llega alguien inesperadamente.

Howard respiro hondo e intentó responder con la voz más tranquila que pudo encontrar—Gracias, bajo en un segundo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—Edwin, necesito vestirme—le dijo mientras le mostraba una media sonrisa.

—Ehh... ¡Si! Claro, claro...

Howard fue hacia su guardaropa, mientras Edwin miraba a otro lado para no tentarse. Sus pensamientos se opacaron cuando ropa cayó sobre su cabeza.

—Iré abajo y diré que tengo un invitado. Ponte esto, supongo que solo está mi servidumbre.

Edwin sujeto la ropa mientras lo miraba, Howard lo observó también. Luego de eso se sonrojo porque pudo entender las verdaderas intenciones del hombre, Edwin sonrió al enterarse.

De pronto Howard estaba acorralado contra la pared, mientras intentaba alejarse, pero obvio no podía. Su cara estaba roja hasta las orejas que pensarías que tiene fiebre.

—Te ves interesante con ese estado.

Howard hizo una cara—Ve a darte un baño ya, apestas a alcohol todavía.

Edwin abrió los ojos y empezó a olfatearse. Hizo una cara al respecto.

—pero descuida, no me desagrado el beso—Howard pudo escapar de Edwin y este solo se rindió para poder cambiarse.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Howard bajo cauteloso al siguiente piso, para luego pasar por la sala vacía e ir a la cocina donde se encontró a Susie haciendo el desayuno.

—Buenaas—saludo con una sonrisa.

La cocinera se sobresalto y miró al muchacho, posó sus manos a cada lado de su cintura mientras miraba a Howard con el ceño fruncido. Este solo hizo una cara nerviosa al respecto.

—y te diste aparecer, se puede saber a donde te fuiste toda la noche. ¿Mm? —hizo un gesto con lo último que pronunció sus labios cerrados.

—Emm, es una larga historia y-

—Tu aliento todavía apesta a cerveza, o ya veo, saliste de fiesta como niño de 15 años.

—Oye, tengo-

—19, ya se hijo. No preocupes a esta mujer así.

Howard se encogió de hombros. Susie lo siguió mirando y negó lentamente, la señora se acercó para acariciar su rostro de una forma bastante maternal.

—Bien, muchacho. El desayuno está casi listo para usted. No se preocupe su padre no apareció tampoco, debería vivir en su empresa permanentemente. Dios.

—Sabes que con eso te puede pagar, ¿no?

—Tampoco me quejo de eso, la plata hace buenos vestidos—la mujera señaló su vestido verde caña com adornos. Como Erick y Susie eran mexicanos, su ropa era algo diferente a otras servidumbre. Solo algunas empleadas tenían el típico vestido blanco y negro.

Howard sonrió mientras esperaba el desayuno, pero después hizo una leve mueca. Llamó la atención de Susie cuando aclaro su garganta.

—Dime que no te resfriaste.

—¡No! Nada de eso.

—¿entonces? Habla claro niño.

—Creo que debes hacer otro desayuno—confesó rápidamente para después mostrar una pequeñísima sonrisa.

—¿Una invitada? —Susie estaba acostumbrándose a las compañías que solía traer el joven Stark y eso que comenzó cuando tenía solo 17.

—Nada de eso, es un amigo. Anoche nos reunimos con otros conocidos nos pasamos de copa y bueno. Lo traje aquí para que descansará-

—Y realmente agradezco la hospitalidad que me ha ofrecido Howard, anoche exageré con la bebidas, mis sinceras disculpas—Jarvis apareció mientras daba una entrada tan elegante que Howard intentó no babear porque Edwin se veía bien con la ropa que le prestó.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un muchacho bastante pulcro. ¿A que si? Tu acento, eres de Inglaterra o algo parecido.

—Mi ciudad natal, así es. Es un gusto soy Edwin Jarvis, ¿con quién tengo el placer?

—Bueno, soy Susie la cocinera de este niño de 19 años.

—Susie—dijo entre dientes Howard.

—Ay por favor, deja que te moleste frente a tu apuesto amigo. Es bueno que tengas amistades, ya era hora.

Howard oculto como pudo su cara de vergüenza. Susie carcajeo mientras se volteaba y empezaba a hacer otra porción del desayuno, Edwin se sentó a un lado considerable de Howard. El británico le guiño el ojo y Howard oculto su sonrojo.

Después de un larga charla, entre vergüenza por parte de Howard por cosas que Susie decía cuando era un niño y la admiración de sus empleadas con el Teniente. Cosa que sorprendió a Susie porque no parecía parte del ejército. Mientras Howard tenía lo que sería sus primeros celos por su pareja porque, Dios, que empleadas más metiches.

—Jmm.. —refunfuño Howard.

Edwin intentó no reír.

Esta vez una empleada se acercó otra vez y Howard esperaba que no fuera una triste intención para acercarse al británico, pero no fue el caso.

—Señor, esto estaba en la entrada. El joven Enrique los encontró—la muchacha le entregó otras cartas. Misteriosas cartas.

—¿Enrique? —preguntó porque no le sonaba ese nombre en su mente.

—el hijo del Sr. Erick—le informó la muchacha.

Oh, diablos, nunca le preguntó su nombre.

—Oh cierto, error mío al no recordar. ¿Qué tienen estas cartas?

Edwin había dejado de hablar un momento con la Señora Susie para mirar hacia donde estaba Howard, frunció el ceño por ver las cartas.

—No lo se Señor. Pero son para usted, como las de ayer... —la empleada estaba consternada también. Nunca veía a alguien cerca de la entrada de la mansión. Menos sus compañeros y compañeras de trabajo.

Howard frunció levemente el ceño mientras miraba las cartas, eran tres en total. Con las dos de arriba, son en total cinco. Esto ya estaba raro y no le estaba gustando el extraño sentimiento en su estómago. Se levantó de su asiento, agradeció a la empleada y está se retiro.

—Teniente, necesito que me acompañe. Susie, si aparece mi padre dile que estoy en mi estudio—la mujer asintió. Se fue retirando junto a Edwin—Quiero que vayas a mi habitación, hay unas cartas en mi mueble. Ve.

Edwin asintió sin protesta y fue hacia la habitación de Howard, encontró las cartas, todas a nombre de él. Empezó también a tener un sentimiento no amigable al respecto. Encontró a Howard nuevamente para ir al estudio de este.

Era un estudio que adquirió tiempo después de sus 17 años, después de graduarse de la universidad. El estudio de su padre se encontraba más al extremo.

Edwin admiro el estudio, tenía unos toques de Howard y otros que no sabría decirlo. Había algo pintoresco en el tapizado de la pared que tenía algunos adornos de flores. Eran rosas.

—¿Qué crees que haya en estas cartas?

Edwin lo miró—Sería mejor abrirlos para averiguarlo... Pero siento que no quieres hacerlo.

—Es como un sentido, no lo se—Howard respiro hondo y abrió una carta al azar. Esta tenía fecha del 13 de agosto. Dos días antes de su cumpleaños.

Abrió los demás. Iban en orden, una era del 31 de julio, el otro del 6 de agosto, uno el 10 de agosto, el siguiente que era el 13 de agosto y el último que era la fecha de su cumpleaños 15 de agosto. Howard sacudió lentamente su cabeza mientras veía las fechas, no había sacado completamente las cartas, pero todas tenían la misma caligrafía.

Alzó su mirada hacia Edwin.

—Esta persona tenía mucha insistencia en hablarte, ¿eh?

—Tal parece, pero las cartas se recogieron ayer. Las tres primeras son viejas, mis empleados no son despistados. La persona que puso esto en la entrada o estuvo indeciso o nervioso y dejó todo junto. Ahora está mañana con estás cartas. ¿Quién es esta persona?

—No lo sabrás, sino ves las cartas.

Howard sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su cuello. Miró la primera carta con la fecha más vieja. La agarro y la sacó.  
  
  
  


" _31 de Julio de 1942_

_No sabes quien soy, eso es normal sabiendo con quien creciste lastimosamente._

_Realmente no se como expresar mis palabras en esta carta._

_Pero estoy harta de estar callada._  
_Me importa una mierda estar cerca de la muerte, pero tu maldito padre-_

_No, así, no._

_Pero ya te di una idea_ "  
  
  
  
  


Howard quedó confundido con esta carta, no tenía alguna coherencia ni siquiera el nombre de la persona estaba. Solo sabía que tenía una letra imprenta bastante interesante.

Edwin leyó la carta—Es obvio que no pensó con profundidad las palabras que deseo compartir.

—Maldición, la cosa es que habla de mi padre. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¿Alguna venganza?

—Sabes que si es así, tu vida peligra, ¿no? —Edwin entrecerro su mirada, peligrosa y fría. Si Howard corría peligro no iba dudar en sacar su arma para matar.

—No creo que sea eso... —dijo Howard bastante confuso. Edwin lo miró. El Stark busco la otra carta y empezó a leer.  
  
  
  
  


" _6 de Agosto de 1942_

_Llegó el mes, en unos cuantos días se acerca tu cumpleaños._

_¿No?_  
_Son 19 años._

_Vaya, en tiempos como estos es interesante que lograrás llegar a esta edad. Incluso sabiendo lo que te pasó el año pasado._

_¿Porqué tu padre no hizo nada al respecto?_

_Interesante, cuanto menos._

_No llegó al tema, siempre me desvío._

_Pero cuando ordene mis pensamientos lo haré._

_Pds._  
_Tu padre es un maldito desgraciado, es un mentiroso."_  
  
  
  
  


Howard estaba gruñendo por leer las cartas, cada vez confusa. Podría ir directamente a la última pero no lo hacía, debía leer en orden.  
  
  
  
  
  


" _10 de Agosto de 1942_

_Se acerca el día, me percate que en ninguna carta anterior eh puesto mi nombre. Que torpe._

_En la importante lo haré._

_Te comento, ¿recuerdas a tu madre?_

_¿Cómo era ella?_  
_¿Era dulce contigo?_

_Quizás ni la recuerdas, eras pequeño. Un infante un_

_Oh, todavía no puedo decir eso._

_Aléjate de tu padre._

_Es peligroso"_  
  
  
  
  


—¿Mi madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?

—¿qué paso con tu madre? Si me permites saberlo, por supuesto—Edwin estaba apoyado contra el escritorio mientras leía las cartas al tiempo que lo hacía su pareja.

La mirada de Howard se oscureció —No lo se. Mi padre dijo que se largo cuando tuve 3 años. No la recuerdo bien. Solo recuerdo el jardín, las flores y tal vez su silueta. Pero padre me decía que todo eso era mentiras de ella, que nunca me quiso...

Edwin pensó un momento y lo miró—¿Y... Creíste en todo eso?

— **Nunca**. Recuerdo amor en sus abrazos, no creo que... Se fuera por las cosas que dijo mi padre—Edwin guardó silencio mientras intentaba hacer teorías y que esperaba sólo fueran eso, teorías. La situación se estaba poniendo seria.

Esta no era su día planeado para Howard.

Howard siguió con la otra carta.  
  
  


" _13 de Agosto de 1942_

_No entiendes, no podrás entenderlo por que no lo sabes..._

_Y eso me hace sentir impotente a esta situación, tantos años, tanto dolor, tantas mentiras._

_Tu padre caerá en el infierno y ruego que no seas como él. Debes ser como tu madre, Elena era hermosa, buena con todos._

_Mi hermana era una gran mujer._

_Hasta que llegó tu padre. Elena no quería casarse con él y aun así, la obligó o nos dejaría en la calle._

_Solo tenía 23 años._

_23 años y..._

_No puedo"_  
  
  
  


**¿Qué?**

Howard no podía pensar, no sabía como procesar lo que había acabado de leer.

¿Su madre fue obligada?

Su padre obligó a su madre a casarse con él. ¿Porqué?

¿Porqué hizo tal cosa?

—Howard...

—No, necesito saber que pasó yo- necesito leer la última carta.

Edwin mostró un rostro alarmado.

Howard empezó a leer la última carta.  
  
  
  
  


" _15 de Agosto de 1942_

_Mi nombre es Celine Jhon, hermana menor de tu madre Elena Jhon._

_Las dos crecimos en una parte alejada de Wisconsin. Vivíamos bien, mi padre falleció al servicio. Solo eramos nuestra madre, tu abuela Rosa, tu mamá y yo._

_Mi hermana le encantaba pintar, siempre hacía linda decoraciones en las habitaciones. Compraba la pintura con el dinero que se ganaba en el puesto de verduras que tenía en el pueblo._

_Todo estaba bien, hasta que un día tu madre y yo estábamos trabajando en el puesto de verduras cuando apareció él._

_Tu padre Alan Stark, junto a un grupo de otros hombres. Pero eso es lo menos importante además de asquerosas miradas que aún recuerdo._

_Tu padre, se fijo en mi hermana. Elena era bastante hermosa y tenía muchos pretendientes. Pero Alan Stark decidió sin su permiso que fuera su esposa como si nada, solo la vio un momento, la analizó como si fuera algún trofeo en estante._

_Obviamente ella se negó, Alan Stark enojado por ello la forzó pero ella no se dejó y la ayude a escapar._

_En casa, después de la horrible experiencia pensamos que se había acabado pero no fue así, él nos siguió. Interrumpió en nuestra casa, derribando por completo la puerta._

_Recuerdo que estaba temblando de miedo. Elena también. Mi madre se puso entre nosotras para poder protegernos de alguna forma aún sabiendo su edad._

_Pero esto a Alan Stark no le importó, amenazó a mi hermana que si no se iba con él quedaríamos en la calle o algo peor que no nos quiso decir. Sabíamos que Alan Stark era un hombre que estaba siendo reconocido por el mundo gracias a su fábrica, teníamos todas las de perder._

_Alan ya estaba envejeciendo y no tenía ninguna esposa, el tiempo le iba cayendo. Y por eso fue buscando a alguien para ser su esposa. No importará quien fuera mientras sea de joven piel. Lo que él necesitaba era un heredero._

_Y mi hermana Elena, no tuvo opción. No pudo decir que no. Tu padre no las arrancó de las manos._

_Íbamos a llamar a la policía, pero Alan dijo que nadie iba a creerles a unas mujeres de tercera clase._

_Ahí fue, no pudimos hacer nada y se llevaron a mi hermana. Tiempo después pudimos enterarnos de la noticia de la nueva esposa del Stark. Elena Stark. Su cara en esa foto, ella intentaba estar contenta pero hacía esa mirada porque tenía miedo._

_Como pude, fui a Nueva York. Pude localizarla, quise salvarla pero fue tarde y la horrible verdad se puso frente a mis ojos._

_Tú._

_Eres un bastardo. El hijo de un maldito desgraciado._

_Tu madre, Elena, no pudo hacer nada y ese hombre la obligó._

_Eres el producto de una maldita violación._

_Pero entre todo eso, mi hermana siguió luchando e intentó acusar a Alan Stark a las autoridades, pero antes de eso, mi hermana me envió una carta. Su última carta._

_Escribiré lo que dijo._  
  


**_Celine, siento que, Alan sabe lo que estoy haciendo._ **  
**_Hermana, mi dulce hermana menor._ **  
**_Se que odias a mi querido Howard, porque es un fruto de algo que no quiero recordar, pero es un bebé, no tiene la culpa, ninguna. Se que mi hijo no será como él, lo amaré y lo cuidaré. Junto a ustedes._ **  
**_Debemos escapar._ **  
**_No tengo tiempo._ **  
**_Nos iremos en su cumpleaños._ **

**_Mi Howard vivirá una vida plena y segura._ **  
  


_Y eso, fue lo último que obtuve de ella. Ella dijo que nos encontraría en el puerto en tres días, pero nunca apareció._

_Entonces salió en los periódicos que ella había abandonado a la familia Stark... Se que no fue así._

_Tu padre le hizo algo a mi hermana._

_Yo se que tu padre mató a mi hermana._  
_Y se que no debí decirte esto un día como hoy... Pero la verdad debe saberse._

_Att._  
_Celine Jhon"_  
  
  
  
  
  


Dejó caer la carta mientras el sentimiento ahogado en el crecía en cada momento, negó lentamente mientras retrocedía de esa carta en el piso. Edwin empezó a preguntarle que pasaba pero Howard estaba en shock sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

Edwin recogió la carta y leyó rápidamente, su reacción fue indescriptible. Miró a Howard.

—Howard-

—no, no. ¡NO! ¡YO NO SOY EL PRODUCTO DE UNA MALDITA VIOLACIÓN! no soy ningún bastardo, no, no lo soy, no—Howard empezó a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez mientras sostenía su cabeza con sus manos.

—Howard, Howard—Edwin intentó calmarlo pero no pudo, porque Howard lo alejó.

—Debe haber alguna explicación, mi madre—Howard alzó su mirada, estaba llorando—mi madre no está muerta. Mi madre no fue asesinada, no. **¡NO VOY A CREER ESTA MIERDA!**

Howard salió del estudio rápidamente abriendo la puerta con gran brusquedad que sonó en toda la mansión. Edwin lo siguió.

Unos momentos momentos después llegaron a una gran puerta de madera, Howard con una patada forzó la entrada sorprendiendo a Edwin repentinamente por la fuerza del ajeno. Era el estudio de Alan Stark y Edwin pudo saberlo por el olor a tabaco infestado en la habitación. La decoración era fría comparada con el estudio cálido de Howard. Este último empezó a rebuscar entre todas las cosas del estudio.

—¿¡Edwin vas a ayudarme o no!? —le grito mientras su mirada mostraba miles de cosas. Desesperación, miedo, furia. En una sola.

Edwin no perdió tiempo y también empezó a buscar. Howard literalmente vacío las literas dejando los libros esparcidos em el suelo mientras intentaba buscar algo entre ellos. Edwin busco en las gavetas del mueble de licores, busco adentro entre las paredes de ella. Encontró algo, como una abertura porque sintió una astilla en su dedo.

Hizo más fuerza y sacó esa parte suelta de la madera. Era un agujero. Metió su mano y lo encontró. Papeles, los leyó rápidamente y la verdad cayó en la boca de su estómago.

—Howard... —llamó y este paro su propia búsqueda quedando tieso por el tono de voz de Edwin.

Se volteó lentamente y miró la documentación en mano. Se acercó lentamente, sus pies se movían con pesadez y Edwin se le acercó para que fuera más fácil. Howard sostuvo los papeles.

Su padre manipuló todo.

Desde el informe que le había mandado a las redes de televisión y el verdadero paradero de su madre.

Había un lugar, al este de unos de los terrenos de su padre. Era desconocido para el. Entonces pasó las páginas. Fotos de una mujer sentada en una silla, amarrada, amordazada.

Era su madre.

Su padre, su enfermo padre tenía fotos de su madre en ese estado.

El último documento mostraba de que falleció su madre Elena.

Sobredosis.

Howard dejó caer los documentos mientras se desplomaba en el suelo, Edwin nunca se alejo, nunca lo dejó. Lo abrazo mientras lo calmaba poniendo su mano sobre su espalda, no iba a comentar nada no era el momento.

Howard grito.

Las lágrimas se derramaban sin control. Mientras se preguntaba internamente. ¿¡Por qué!?

Y entre su dolor. La rabia creció. La mirada de Howard se oscureció lleno de ira entre sus lágrimas.

Su padre le mintió todo este tiempo.

Lo engaño.

Y lo peor, es que es un asesino.

Asesino a su madre y lo pagará caro.


	7. [ 07 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Mi padre va a pagar lo que hizo —contestó con rencor en su voz.
> 
> —Pero... —Edwin se puso serio y agarro el brazo del hombre—Howard no hagas alguna locura. ¿De acuerdo? Por favor.

07

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

**1942**

**Capítulo 7:**   
**Estoy aquí y te prometo que no te dejaré**

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂  
  
  


_OST del capítulo:_

_Ben Howard - In Dreams_

  
▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
Edwin aún tenía en brazos a Howard quien todavía estaba sumergido en su mente, todavía en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

Una gran mentira que estuvo escondida por casi toda su vida.

Se sentía horrible, sentía un gran asco de si mismo, asco y odio latente que crecía a cada segundo hacia su padre. Ni siquiera debería llamarlo de esa manera, Alan Stark es un maldito hijo de perra.

—¿Howard? —llamó preocupado Edwin, ya había pasado casi media hora en que el mas bajo no decía palabra alguna.

Howard le hizo un gesto que quería soltarse un poco de su brazos y Edwin acato a eso. El Stark siguió mirando el suelo mientras estaba en silencio y Jarvis solo esperaba, no quería presionarlo a hablar.

—No se que pensar Edwin... —dijo finalmente, lo miró con las lágrimas en sus ojos—Siempre pensé que mi madre iba a volver algún día. Lo que no sabía es que nunca podría porque mi padre no se lo permitió.

Edwin mostró una mirada diciendo que se sentía mal por todo lo que estaba pasando Howard, estas cosas son las que uno menos quiere para alguien.

—Alan Stark me la quitó de las manos. Me quito a mi madre—Howard nuevamente lloró. 

—lamento lo que estás pasando ahora mismo, pero sabes que estoy aquí. 

Howard siguió mirando el suelo mientras las lágrimas gruesas seguían el camino por sus mejillas. Elevó su mirada levemente y le sonrió agradecido. Después miró su alrededor, encontrando los documentos que había escondido su padre. Se levantó lentamente con ayuda de Edwin y fue a agarrar las hojas para mirarlos nuevamente, sin ignorar las ganas de vomitar por ver las fotos de su madre.

Arrugó levemente aquellas hojas y empezó a retirarse del estudio. Edwin le siguió no mucho después.

—¿Howard?

—Mi padre va a pagar lo que hizo —contestó con rencor en su voz.

—Pero... —Edwin se puso serio y agarro el brazo del hombre—Howard no hagas alguna locura. ¿De acuerdo? Por favor.

—No voy a dejar a ese criminal libre-

—Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero debemos ir con las autoridades, mira Howard, tienes pruebas, hay pruebas—le decía mientras señalaba los papeles—Lo que sea que tengas en mente, puede ser malo.

—Para mi no es malo darle un puñetazo en la cara a mi padre.

—¿Discúlpame?

Edwin elevó su mirada y se regaño a si mismo por no escuchar los pasos ajenos, al frente estaba el padre de Howard. El hombre tenía la mirada fruncida, fulminando a Howard aunque esté no se intimidaba con ella.

Alan Stark miró la dirección hacia su estudio y ya con ver como estaba la puerta de esta, el enojo se mostró en su rostro. 

—¿¡Pero que coño!? ¡Howard! ¡Explícame esta mierda de una buena vez!

—¿Yo explicar? —cuestionó entre dientes—Vete al mismo infierno maldito hijo de perra.

Alan Stark guardó silencio, elevó su mirada para ver al otro hombre alto que estaba junto a Howard. Después observó lo que tenía Howard en manos. Los ojos de Alan se mantuvieron estoicos.

—Comprendo.

Howard chasqueo los dientes por la respuesta tan vacía que hizo.

—¿¡Comprender!? ¡Maldito desgraciado! **YA VI LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI MADRE.** ¡Me mentiste todo estos años! Diciendo que mi madre se largó y me dejó. Cuando la verdad era que tu fuiste la razón de la que ella nunca regresó.

Alan solo mostraba indiferencia. 

Howard estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Tuve que poner las cosas en su lugar—empezó a decir Alan sin ninguna emoción, luego su cara mostró una mueca cuando continuó—y eso fue lo que hice, puse en su lugar a tu estúpida madre. Una mujer no iba a votar todos mi logros a la basura.

La furia en Howard no tuvo barreras y se soltó de Edwin para lanzarse hacia su padre. Howard fue el primero en golpearlo en el rostro cuando cayeron al piso.

El Teniente de inmediato se alarmó y fue hacia ellos para detener la pelea. Entre la disputa llegó el Sr. Erick quien había esuchado ya los gritos desde el jardín.

—¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! ¿¡Porqué tuviste que hacerle eso a mi madre!? ¿¡Por qué a ella!?

Alan Stark, quien tenía ya la nariz rota por los golpe que le estaba haciendo su hijo sonrió—Cuando quieras un legado esa es una manera de hacerlo.

Con eso el coraje y enojo nublaron a Howard.

Esta vez Alan se pudo soltar para empezar a golpear a Howard, le dio un buen golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer a un lado. Iba a darle otro golpe pero Edwin lo sujeto desde atrás.

—¡Esto no te conviene!

—¡Créame¡ ¡Si me conviene! —Edwin con toda la fuerza que tenía no dejaba que el hombre se liberará.

Erick fue hacia Howard para ayudarlo a levantarlo y en eso Alan se soltó de Edwin.

Este se dio la vuelta y golpeó a Edwin en el rostro, pero este mantuvo el equilibrio para entonces regresarle otro golpe. Lo que no contó es que después de eso este sacará una daga en donde Edwin tuvo que esquivar como pudo en el limitado espacio que había en el pasillo.

En una pudo cortarle en el brazo y grito ante la herida.

Howard lo escuchó.

—¡Edwin!

—¡Howard, no! —Erick no pudo hacer nada y Howard se soltó de sus brazos.

Alan se volteó.

.

.

Edwin se congeló.

Erick abrió los ojos espantados.

Alan solo mantuvo su mirada fría y calculadora.

Howard observó un momento esos ojos fríos, después bajó su mirada donde podía ver apenas parte de la hoja de la daga que sobresalía de su vientre. La sangre empezó a salir rápidamente y Alan quitó el cuchillo de una vez sin ninguna delicadeza mientras veía a Howard desángrandose.

Howard retrocedió unos pasos y tocó ese lugar para después elevar su mano, que estaba roja gracias a la sangre. Su vista se nublaba rápidamente.  
  
  
  
  


━━━━━━

_Oh it's a big old place for me, yeah it's a big old world indeed_   
_Everyone is killing me and everything conspires_

━━━━━━  
  
  
  
  
  


  
—Howard... ¡Howard! —gritó Edwin para dirigirse hacia él.

Pero Alan se volteó listo para apuñalarlo, Edwin sintió su cuerpo tensarse en segundos.

Pero justo pudo escuchar el disparo y ver que este diera en la mano del Stark. Se volteó rápidamente mientras Alan caía de rodillas por su mano ensangrentada, al final del pasillo estaba la agente Carter y a su lado estaba Steve Rogers.

No hubo mucho tiempo para analizar cuando recordó a Howard.

—No, no, no. ¡ **No**! —fue hacia él quien estaba sobre Erick quien intentaba parar la sangre.

Howard gruñia por el dolor.

Se escuchó la risa burlesca de Alan Stark—Parece que ahora si podrás ver a tu madre, Howard. Ya no te sientas mal.

Howard apenas abrió unos de sus ojos para ver a su padre quien de inmediato fue acorralado contra el piso por Steve Rogers quien le golpeó en el rostro y eso fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.

Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla, mientras en su mente solo pasaron estas palabras:

_"Lo siento mamá"_

  
Edwin lo cargo en sus brazos y Carter lo ayudó a llevarlos al hospital mientras Rogers se encargaba de todo en la casa de los Starks. Pudo ver los documentos que habían quedado tirados en el suelo, los vio y su mirada se contrajo al leer todo.

—Te espera algo peor que el infierno, Alan Stark—fue lo que dijo el Capitán.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


━━━━━━

_Oh in dreams I have watched it spin_   
_Seen a violent crack of atoms were all that comes in_   
_Oh in dreams I have lain in sin_   
_Just to be the cracked and the cared for_

━━━━━━  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Llegaron al hospital y al ver la gravedad del asunto las enfermeras de turno ayudaron a Edwin a poner a Howard en una camilla.

La agente Carter fue quien lo detuvo para que los doctores hicieran su trabajo.

Las manos de Edwin temblaban, estaban manchadas por la sangre de su amado, se sintió horrible y dejó caer sus lágrimas sin ninguna pena en la sala médica ante la mirada de todos los enfermeros, soldados y heridos en el sitio. Estuvo ahí y no hizo nada para detenerlo, no hizo nada para evitar esto.

Mientras la agente Carter intentaba calmarlo lo más que podía, pero ella también estaba asustada por su amigo.

No podían hacer más nada que esperar hasta que pudieran decirle que iba a ser de Howard Stark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


━━━━━━

_Where to, where to begin?_

_I live alone, I live a lonely life without you_

_And I may be troubled but I'm gracious in defeat_   
_Oh I may be troubled but I'm gracious in defeat_

━━━━━━  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Al cabo de unas horas el doctor llegó hacia ellos diciendo que todo estaba bajo control, Howard había perdido algo de sangre pero estaba estable en este momento. No había peligro de que hubiera algún órgano perforado porque la daga en si era corta así que no llegó a causar más daño de la que debía, pero aún así el joven Stark tenía que guardar reposo por un largo rato.

Edwin estaba agradecido de que Howard estuviera bien y que su vida no peligrara.

Lo más difícil vendría después.

.

Dos días después del incidente, comenzó el juicio de Alan Stark siendo culpado por lo cargos del asesinato y abuso sexual de su difunta esposa, además de la agresión a arma blanca hacia su propio hijo. 

Por supuesto que estuvo ahí y dijo todo lo que tenía que decir. Para buscar más pista se hizo una ronda en los terrenos secretos que tenía Alan Stark, donde supuestamente estaba el cuerpo de Elena "Stark" Jhon. Hasta se busco a su hermana del cual nadie sabe paradero, lo único existente de ella eran esas cartas que había dejado.

Así que se enfocaron en buscar el cuerpo de Elena. Lo que lastimosamente encontraron, solo eran rastro de su cuerpo pero fue suficiente, más la pruebas de los documentos para declarar culpable a Alan Stark. El hombre se iba a pudrir en la cárcel.

Recuerda que cuando se lo llevaron el hombre lo miró un momento y después la transformó a una de odio junto con asco. Para Edwin fue suficiente esa mirada, de que Alan Stark sabía lo de el con Howard, pero viéndolo dudaba qué diría algo, pero nunca estaba la duda. Sin embargo lo dejo pasar por ahora, había algo más importante y eso era su pareja. 

.

Una semana más tarde, recibió cartas de sus superiores que debía regresar pronto a Inglaterra, sus días feriados habían acabado. Suspiró frustrado mientras leía esas cartas. Le dieron una semana para regresar y en dos días probablemente Howard le darían de alta.

Hablando de él.

Howard despertó justo esa semana, pero con poca energía, Jarvis no estaba pero fue Peggy que le dijo todo lo sucedido en esos días.

Según Peggy la reacción de Howard fue silenciosa, algo que preocupó mucho a su amiga. El Teniente no tenía que pensarlo mucho para saber que seguía afectado por lo sucedido y que lo seguirá estando por un largo tiempo.

Escuchó sonidos a su lado y ahí estaba, su Howard despertandose con pereza de su camilla.

—Hey... —saludó suavemente Edwin mientras dejaba esas cartas a un lado.

Howard lo miró con sus ojos aún adormilado—Hola...

Edwin sonrió porque finalmente podía escuchar su voz después de los sucesos, podía ver otra vez esos ojos marrones que tenía.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Howard miró el techo un momento y después lo miró—Con ganas de que me beses.

Abrió los ojos por la petición, miró hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaban pidiendo que nadie entrará. Después miró a Howard con una media sonrisa antes de inclinarse y juntar sus labios en un suave toque, mostrando como lo extraño. Se separaron unos segundos después y Howard le sonrió, para después llorar.

—lo lamento, no quería-

—No pasa nada—le dijo suavemente Edwin mientras acariciaba su rostro, sus dedos limpiaron las lágrimas de su pareja—Está bien. 

Howard cerró sus ojos para apreciar más el contacto en su rostro y después los abrió para mirarlo.

—Extrañe ver esos ojos tuyos Ed... Diablos eso sonó tan cursi—Howard rio levemente y Edwin sintió algo cálido mientras veía que Howard intentaba sonreír un poco.

—No me molesta que seas cursi, sabiendo como me viste estando borracho. 

Howard lo miró con ceja alzada sin borrar esa sonrisa—Somos unos sin remedios que les gusta ser cursi nos guste o no.

Edwin sonrió por el comentario.

Howard mantuvo su sonrisa y después frunció el ceño—No le pregunté a Peg, porque aún seguía cansando... Pero dime, que nadie se entero de lo que pasó. Realmente no... No quiero —Howard paro de hablar porque no quería tener algun ataque en ese momento.

Edwin lo observó un momento, respiro hondo para mirar con sinceridad a su pareja.

—No completamente todo. La gente solo piensa que encarcelaron a tu padre por agredirte con un arma blanca... No saben lo demás. Salvo, la agente Carter, el Capitán Rogers, el Coronel Philips y yo.

Howard frunció el ceño algo confuso—¿Rogers? O cierto... Estaba cuando todo pasó.

—Bueno le dio una buena golpiza a Alan en la cara.

—Recuerdáme que debo agradecerle. 

Edwin sonrió—Está bien.

Howard sonrió y miró las cartas en la mesa, guardo silencio antes de preguntar—¿Debes regresar pronto?

Edwin mostró disgusto ante eso, asintió con amargura—Así es. Creo que eso es lo malo de ser Teniente.

—Entiendo... Recuerda escribirme. No lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo? Porque aunque esté así, si te pasa algo o haces algo estúpido, soy capaz de irme en el primer viaje a Inglaterra para salvar tu estúpido trasero—mientras decía eso los dos empezaron a reír.

Edwin lo miró un momento mientras seguía sonriendo, busco la mano del otro quien no dudo en entralazar sus dedos para sentir la calidez del otro. Luego un momento Edwin empezó a llorar en silencio repentinamente y Howard se alarmó.

—¿Ed...? Edwin, hey-

—Lo siento...

—¿Qué? —expresó confundido.

Las lágrimas del británico se hicieron más abundantes, mientras intentaba a hablar.

—Pude evitar la pelea, pude evitar que él te hiciera esto. Pero no... No lo hice, es más me quede varado como un inútil hasta que llegaron Carter y Rogers. No te protegí como debía, lo lamento...

—Edwin sabes que no es-

—Pude perderte ese día, cuando ya habíamos aclarado todo... Incluso sabiendo lo que podría pasar si se enteran... —Edwin pasó su mano sobre su rostro llevándose algunas lágrimas—Me asuste... Me asusté al pensar que podría perderte.

Howard como pudo se sentó en la cama y suavemente sujeto entre sus manos el rostro de Edwin.

—Pero sigo aquí Edwin, sigo aquí... No haz hecho nada malo, que solo amarme y preocuparte por alguien como yo...

Edwin posó unas de sus manos sobre la de Howard—Tu sabes que haría todo por ti.

—Lo sé... Mi propio ángel guardián—Howard lo besó, lento y suave.

Después de eso se abrazaron. Edwin no iba permitir que hieran a Howard otra vez y si lo hacen de nuevo juraba que esa persona sufrirá las consecuencias por meterse con la persona que más ama.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Fue el día de alta de Howard y junto a la agente Carter lo llevaron a casa. Por un momento veía a Howard bastante tenso sobre la idea de regresar a casa, pero con una mirada suave le dijo que nada malo iba a pasar. Eso fue suficiente para calmar al Stark que cuando llegó a su hogar la servidumbre lo recibió con mucho gratitud y además de que estaban felices de que su joven señor estuviera bien.

El Sr. Erick fue quien lo abrazo, con cuidado por supuesto, a Howard porque lo extraño mucho y estuvo muy preocupado. Después de eso Susie también lo abrazo con amor y en el fondo Howard estaba agradecido de verlos de nuevo.

Ese mismo día el capitán Rogers junto a su amigo Bucky Barnes visitaron la casa porque querían saber como seguía el Stark.

En ese momento Howard presenció los primeros celos de su pareja, por estos sucesos cuando los dos soldados llegaron.

—Que bien que esté a salvo de nuevo, Sr. Stark—le dijo Barnes.

Howard hizo una leve cara—Eh, gracias por la preocupación Sargento Barnes. Pero... ¿Puedes bajarme?

Bucky tenía abrazado al más bajo y literalmente lo tenía alejado algunos centímetros del piso. Edwin estaba literalmente temblando de la rabia, mientras intentaba disimular con una sonrisa en su cara.

Después de que Bucky bajará al hombre fue turno de Steve aunque este fue menos dramático que el otro ya que solo lo abrazo del hombro.

—Me alegro que te encuentres mejor Howard... Lamento mucho todo lo que ha sucedido.

Howard hizo una mirada al respecto pero solo asintió—Está bien Rogers. Antes que se me olvidé gracias por lo del... Bueno tu sabes.

—No fue nada. Aunque, _debo admitir que me resistí_ —la mirada de Steve se volvió levemente fría pero después se transformó a la típica del rostro del buen Capitán América—pero igual, no fue nada.

Howard quedó anonadado por unos segundos pero luego sonrió agradecido.

Edwin rodó levemente los ojos, pero admitía que también agradecía lo que hizo. 

La cena empezó y estaban conversando sobre temas para distraer a Howard, a veces Bucky abrazaba de los hombros al Stark para los celos de Edwin que intentaba comer sin asesinar con la mirada al sargento porque si Barnes fuera menos cariñoso como el capitán quizás no lo haría, pero es que era demasiado meloso. Howard reía entre dientes por el comportamiento de su pareja a su lado.

Le susurró para decirle—Descuida, es a ti a quien quiero Ed.

Edwin se sonrojó al respecto e intento ocultar su mirada de los demás que estaban distraídos cenando.

Después de un rato ya el capitán y sargento tenían que retirarse para sus deberes de mañana, pronto se irían de nuevo a la base en Inglaterra y Jarvis les dijo que lo esperarán porque también debía regresar pronto. Ellos se irían en unos días, Edwin esperaba que fuera suficiente días para el y Howard.

Peggy fue quien se quedó y los miró como si los dos estuvieran en la oficina del director de alguna escuela o frente a algún coronel por alguna cosa que hayan hecho.

Después de un momento la mujer empezó a reír levemente—Deberían ver sus caras. Parece como si temieran que les golpeará en la cara.

—Se que lo harías Peg—comentó Howard con una cara de reproche por lo que Peggy siguió riendo.

La mujer volvió a su rostro neutral y observó a ambos hombres—No deberían de dudar que no se nada.

Edwin abrió los ojos pero después un momento—¿es por eso que me diste el número de teléfono?

—Quizás—Peggy guiño el ojo mientras bebía un poco de su bebida.

—En el momento pensé que me habías traicionado, ¿pero sabes que?, gracias Peg—Howard le envío una amable sonrisa a su amiga. Peggy le sonrió de vuelta pero después se puso seria.

—Pero aún así, deben tener cuidado, mucho cuidado. No quiero que algún inútil les haga daño a ambos, ¿está bien?

—Lo tendremos en cuenta Agente Carter—le dijo cordial el Teniente.

—Y ahora dirigiéndome a ti, Edwin Jarvis... Que celoso eres.

Edwin se puso rojo como tomate al respecto y evitó la mirada de los dos con el ceño fruncido sin que su sonrojo se fuera. Howard empezó a reír en alto, pero no tanto por la herida que seguía curándose. Peggy siguió molestando a Edwin por sus celos hacia el Capitán Rogers y al sargento Barnes por un rato, luego conversaron otras cosas antes de que la agente se tuviera que retirar. Howard le dijo que podía quedarse pero ella rechazó la oferta amablemente y después se retiró.

Howard miró a Edwin y este lo miró a el, con una ceja alzada.

—¿Sucede algo?

Howard negó—No. Vamos a dormir.

Era temprano, como a las 8, pero Howard parecía cansando así que estaba bien. Howard le dijo a Susie que se iban a dormir y que Edwin se quedaría esa noche, ella no tuvo ninguna queja porque le agradaba mucho el Teniente, le dijo que la habitación para invitados estaba listo.

Edwin solo agradeció, luego miro a Howard. Este parece que le dijo que fuera a la habitación de invitados y que esperará. Acató a ello y fue a la habitación prestada, se cambió y se puso la pijama que le prestaron. Los minutos pasaron hasta que dieron las 8:30. 

En eso fue que llegó Howard.

—Lo siento, debía asegurarme que no hubiera nadie cerca.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

Los dos se miraron y Edwin unos segundos después le dio espacio en la cama. Apagaron las luces del cuarto y Howard solo se quedó en brazos de Edwin.

—Hace frío—fue su excusa.

—Claro—respondió Edwin con una media sonrisa.

Mantuvieron el cómodo silencio entre los dos, en donde Edwin se encargaba de darle uno que otro beso en la cabeza de Howard y este solo sonreía un poco ante los gestos de su pareja.

—Ed...

—Dime.

—¿Vendrás de vez en cuando?

—Lo haré. No pienso dejarte solo.

Howard se levantó un poco, teniendo cuidado para mirarlo a los ojos. Edwin miró esos ojos oscuros entre la luz que apenas se adentraba al cuarto.

—No pienso dejarte, nunca. Te lo prometo.

—Es una promesa entonces—dijo Howard antes de besarlo.

El beso se prolongó hasta que Howard suspiró entre los labios de Edwin. Howard estaba ansioso por más contacto, pero el Teniente lo detuvo cuando debían respirar otra vez.

—Aún te estás curando, no creo que sea...

Howard bajo la mirada, aunque realmente quisiera aún no podía, además su herida ya le estaba enviando algunas punzadas por que se estaban moviendo, no tan brusco, pero fue suficiente para darle algunos dolores.

—De acuerdo—dijo con reproche. Edwin sonrió con ternura por el puchero de su pareja.

Le recompenso con un beso bastante profundo que casi deja sin aire en el momento a Howard.

—Sabes, lo haces difícil—le contó momentos después del beso.

Edwin rio un poco antes de que los dos finalmente fueran a dormir.  
  


_ "Prometo nunca dejarte"  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protect them v":


	8. [ 08 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habían pasado algunas horas y no podía dormir. Cerraba los ojos y sentía que él estaba ahí, justo para hacerle algo o hacerle daño a María. Los nervios no lo dejaban dormir, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir.
> 
> ¿Porqué no podía hablarlo?

08

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

**1971**

**Capítulo 8: Yo te protejo**

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

_Advertencia:_   
_El siguiente contenido tiene temas de abuso psicológico, agresión y de acoso sexual._

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂  
  
  


_OST del capitulo:_

_Sleeping at Last - I´ll keep you safe_

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Howard pasaba la toalla por su cuerpo con un semblante vacío que era dirigido al piso, dejó la toalla a un lado y se dirigió a la habitación, donde Tony estaba en el piso jugando con uno de los zapatos de María que había encontrado debajo de la cama.

El Stark mayor no le prestó tanta atención y empezó a ponerse ropa, ropa más cubierta, tenía un sentimiento en la boca del estómago de no querer sentirse expuesto, aunque la mayoría de su ropa no era tan descubierta no quería sentir ese sentimiento. Cuando iba a ponerse su suéter manga larga se miró un momento en el espejo. Justo en la cicatriz que estaba en su vientre.  
  


_Esos ojos frívolos de su padre volvieron a su memoria, el punzante dolor en su vientre gracias a la daga que le insertó sin ningún arrepentimiento o dudes._

Todo su cuerpo quedó estático por tan solo recordarlo. Su padre murió hace años en la cárcel, así que... ¿Cómo pudo saber Ezequiel sobre su verdadero origen? O... ¿Su padre le habrá dicho a alguien? No, no podría ser ¿o si?

Apretó la mandíbula y se puso rápidamente el suéter, se volteó para ir hacia su hijo que estaba gateando justo hacia el. Lo recogió con cuidado, el pequeño rio cuando le beso su mejilla. Unos cuantos balbuceos fueron su respuesta y sonrió ante ello.

Se preguntaba a veces si su madre hacía estas mismas cosas con el cuando era un bebé o tal vez no lo hizo en un principio por, eso.

Su hijo por accidente pasó su mano sobre su muñeca, la cual fue la que el joven Stane sujeto esa misma tarde y eso le provocó que hiciera un ruido con su lengua porque aún ardía, solamente fue un roce pero aún así le dolió. Su hijo lo miró estupefacto, le balbuceo unas cosas.

—E-Estoy bien... E-estoy bien—le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Tony solo lo miraba.

Justo tocaron la puerta y rápidamente apego a Tony a su cuerpo por instinto.

—Sr. Stark, la cena está lista. Madam ya los espera—le avisó Edwin desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El corazón de Howard palpitaba con rapidez pero luego de unos segundos pudo calmarse. Cargó mejor a Tony quien no reaccionó a lo que pasó unos segundos, solo se le veía confundido.

—Si, ya bajo. Gracias.

Del otro lado Jarvis quedó extrañado, era una respuesta normal, no había nada de que alarmarse, pero lo sentía, había algo extraño en el tono de voz de Howard y lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Iba a abrir la puerta, ya tenía casi su mano en la manilla, pero al último segundo retrocedió su mano y se fue a la planta baja para servir todo.

.

A Jarvis ya no le cabían dudas de que algo le pasaba a Howard. En toda la cena el hombre no soltó a su hijo aún habiendo una silla especial para el bebé. María solo lo vio como algo tierno, pero Edwin podía ver otra cosa, Howard estaba extraño. Lo veía desde la cocina, se veía tenso, además, ¿Porqué estaba usando ropa tan conservadora? Con eso no podía ver lo que le pareció ver cuando llegó. Lo rojizo en su muñeca.

¿Se habrá quemado al intentar tomar algo de café en la empresa? Howard solía a veces ser algo torpe sin intención, lo recuerda. ¿O se habrá golpeado?

Eso hizo pensar a Edwin.

¿Alguien habrá golpeado a Howard? ¿En la empresa? No sabría si eso tiene sentido o algo.

Como sea, la cena finalizó y los Starks fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras Edwin aún se preguntaba que estaba pasando.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Howard estaba de lado en la cama, mientras María se estaba soltando su cabello para irse a acostar. El Stark solo sintió el peso en la cama y se escondió de hombros mientras sentía la cercanía de su esposa.

Abrió los ojos al momento de sentirla.

Se volteó lentamente hasta darle la cara a su esposa y ahí María le ofreció un beso en sus labios. Supo de inmediato que quería, intentó seguir el prolongado beso pero después de unos momentos, el sentimiento en su estómago empezó a crecer haciéndolo sentir muy incómodo.

—Mari... —llamó mientras la mujer besaba su cuello. Escalofríos.

Nunca había sentido esto cuando estaba con María. Estaba mal, ¿por qué se sentía así? Era su esposa, pero aún así...

—Espera... María, un momento—le dijo mientras la alejaba suave y lento para la confusión de ella.

María se le quedó mirando aún en confusión y después parece que comprendió, claro algo que no era lo que estaba en mente de Howard por supuesto.

—Oh, debes estar cansando, por hoy... Cuanto lo lamento-

—¡No! —apretó los labios por su reacción y después continuó—Bueno, si estoy algo cansando. Habían muchas cosas que hacer por haberme ausentado tanto.

—Debí pensarlo, no quería molestar querido.

—Ya te dije, no te preocupes por eso—esta vez Howard la miró. Recibió una dulce sonrisa de parte de ella.

—Está bien, está bien. De acuerdo, te dejó descansar, hasta mañana querido—María le dio otro beso antes de voltearse y dormir.

Howard quedó pensativo un momento y cerró sus ojos.

.

Habían pasado algunas horas y no podía dormir. Cerraba los ojos y sentía que él estaba ahí, justo para hacerle algo o hacerle daño a María. Los nervios no lo dejaban dormir, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir.

¿Porqué no podía hablarlo?

Sentía un ruido en su cabeza, se sentía asfixiado, los ojos le picaban por la impotencia. Intentó cambiar la posición que tenía pero al momento de acostarse de lado, lo hizo sobre su muñeca aún lastimada y se quejó por ello. Sujetó esa parte de su cuerpo mientras bajaba un poco la manga para verlo, ahora no estaba rojizo estaba algo morado y dolía.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, busco el kit de auxilios que había. Encontró una crema y empezó a juntarse, sintiendo de inmediato el frío de esta luego de un momento calor en la zona avisando que estaba haciendo efecto. Era como un horrible calambre.  
  


_La escena regresó a su mente nuevamente, del Stane sujetando con fuerza su muñeca._

—Fuera de mi mente, vete —dijo en voz baja, sus rodillas tocaron el piso, mientras sus manos sostenían el mármol del lava manos, miraba el piso con el terror en sus ojos. Con voz desesperante y baja continuó—Vete.

No pudo dormir esa noche.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Al otro día María le preguntó si estaba bien por que tenía una mirada muy cansada y mintió diciendo que solo había dormido mal. No era la mejor mentira pero bastó para calmarla.

Mientras Edwin si lo miraba interrogante, pero evadía esa mirada siempre que podía.

El desayuno fue silencioso, mientras escuchaba a su esposa alimentar a Tony. Primero lo amamanto más temprano en la mañana y ahora estaba comiendo alguna papilla de frutas. El mientras, apenas hacía bocados de su desayuno.

No se terminó su desayuno y Edwin lo miró extrañado pero como hizo más temprano la evadió.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse al trabajo, el sentimiento en su estómago empezó a invadirlo. Se excusó diciendo que iría al baño, pero solo fue para intentar calmar la ansiedad que estaba sufriendo. Después de unos minutos se fue de la casa, esperando no encontrarse con Ezequiel.

Pero pensó que sería imposible evitarlo.

.

Sorpresa, Ezequiel no estaba en la empresa.

Quedó algo en blanco al respecto, según Obadiah dijo que no sabía que estaba haciendo su hijo que aún no llegaba. No dijo nada al respecto y prefirió ir a su oficina a hacer sus debidos deberes si es que su cerebro lo dejaba.

.

Había pasado ya un buen rato y estaba terminando su deber de ese día, ya pronto sería su hora de salida. Se levantó para llevar el folder con los archivos a los estantes para futuras reuniones, en eso se dio por revisar los otros para ver si estaba todo en orden.

Para estar más calmado había encendido la radio para escuchar música, por suerte encontró aquella emisora donde pasaban música de su "época" para estar más calmado. Ugh, a veces se le olvidaba que estaba algo viejo y que ahora le tocaba decir, " _en mis tiempos_ " como viejo cascarrabias.

Siguió con lo suyo revisando los documentos.

Hasta que una mano chocó contra las gavetas de madera en donde estaban los archivos con gran fuerza asustándolo, pero antes de poder aunque sea dar un leve grito una mano tapó su boca ahogando el sonido en su garganta. Fue volteado con brusquedad y tuvo otra vez cara a cara a Ezequiel.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Stark—saludó el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Howard quedó mudo al instante.

El joven Stane pareció ronronear con solo verlo.

—¿Qué sucede, el ratón te comió la lengua? —Ezequiel no obtuvo respuesta—Ya veo. Que mal, debe doler, ¿no?

Ezequiel iba sostener el mentón de Howard pero este alejó rápidamente de la mano, el muchacho chasqueo los dientes y a la fuerza lo sujeto.

—Espero aún recuerde nuestra conversación, el acuerdo ¿lo recuerda verdad? Me sentiría mal si no lo hiciera.

Howard forzaba la mano del contrario para escapar de ella pero entre más lo intentaba el agarre se hacía más fuerte, si seguía así podría dejarle alguna marca. Maldito.

—No recuerdo haber acordado algo contigo, Ezequiel Stane—le escupió con rencor en su voz.

El muchacho solo lo miró en silencio.

—Vaya tono que me diste—Ezequiel acorralo a Howard más contra los estante, este se quejo al instante y también intentaba alejar su rostro del ajeno—Este día ya ah acabado Howard. Solo queda mañana, espero lo piense bien.

Howard lo miró con odio. Ezequiel solo le sonrió antes de empujarlo más contra los estantes golpeando más su espalda. El muchacho se fue y el quedó en silencio, hasta que se dejó caer al piso.

No podía hacer esto.

Pero no quería que nadie supiera que era en verdad. Pero tampoco quería ser usado de esa manera.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Se había quedado hasta tarde en la empresa, porque estuvo sentando en el piso reflexionando que debía hacer.

Su secretaria vino, obvio no entró, pero le preguntó si iba a quedarse tan tarde y el contestó que no se preocupará por el, que ella podía retirarse sin problemas (internamente se preguntó si ella no escuchó nada en la tarde pero escuchando el tono de voz que uso parece que no) . El teléfono de la oficina sonó dos veces, era la línea de la casa seguramente era su esposa o incluso Edwin, porque no avisó que iba a llegar tarde.

No contestó.

Llevaba horas pensando, sabía que debía hacer esto o realmente algo malo iba a suceder y el no quería, no iba permitir que eso sucediera. No iba a dejar que alguien lo fuera a manipular de esta manera.

Agarró el teléfono y marcó el número, esperaba que estuviera en casa.

—Buenas noches, habla Margaret Carter—contestó la inglesa para alivio de Howard.

—Peg...

—¿Howard? —Peggy notó de inmediato que algo no estaba bien con solo escuchar la voz de su amigo.

Howard quedó sin palabras, en vez de decir algo, algunas lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en sus ojos.

—¿Howard, qué sucede? ¿Howie?

—Necesito tu ayuda. Él lo sabe y si no hago lo que me está pidiendo, él... —no, así no debía explicar, pero las palabras se mezclaban en su mente.

—¿Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico? —cuestionó ya alertada la agente, pero luego se mantuvo al margen de la situación y le habló calmadamente— Howie, escúchame y respira, de acuerdo. Solo respira. Lento, a tu ritmo.

Howard lo hizo, respiro hondo, estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que quedó sentando en el piso apoyando su espalda contra su escritorio.

—Estoy... Mejor. Gracias Peggy—dijo mientras quitaba alguna lágrima que escapó sin el poder evitarlo.

—Muy bien. Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Primeramente, ¿Dónde estás?

—En la empresa.

—Howie, es tarde... ¿Porqué?

—Lo sé, pero no encontré el valor de irme... De irme solo—Howard miró la entrada de su oficina, literalmente tenía miedo de que alguien entrará para hacerle daño sin importar si fuera Ezequiel o otra persona.

Peggy guardó silencio y luego siguió preguntando—¿por qué no quieres irte solo? ¿Alguien... Quiere hacerte algo?

Howard sintió el nudo en su garganta pero si pudo contestar a eso—Si.

—¿Quién?

—Ezequiel Stane.

Peggy quedó estupefacta a la respuesta—El hijo de Obadiah Stane, pero, ¿Porqué...?

—Él sabe... Sabe todo Peg, no se como lo sabe. No se de quien obtuvo esa información. De mi, de que soy realmente, rumores que había callado fácilmente con mi dinero... Sabe que estuve con alguien de mi mismo género.

—¿Cómo diablos...? —Peggy guardó silencio por unos segundos cuando reflexionó—Dime que no te hizo algo...

—Me lastimó la muñeca ayer... —Howard miro esa parte seguía estando morada— Y hoy vino, me golpeó contra los gabinetes de mi oficina...

—Dios, Howard...

—La cosa aquí que si no hago lo que él quiere que haga... Dirá todo. Peggy sabes que no quiero que nadie sepa lo que pasó, ni con mi madre, ni con Edwin. No podría...

—¿Pero que es lo qué quiere él de ti?

Howard abrió sus ojos en espanto por tan solo pensar en decirlo pero tenía que hacerlo para que Peggy supiera la gravedad de la situación.

—Quiere que yo... Tenga- que tengamos... —No siguió más.

—Es suficiente, ya comprendí—fue lo que dijo Peggy con una voz que podía sentir el enojó próximo, Howard guardó silencio. La agente frunció el ceño—Howard iré a buscarte, ¿está bien? Espera un poco. Cualquier cosa que suceda, por favor, pelea, yo estaré ahí lo más pronto posible.

Howard sintió un alivio en el pecho al saber que ella vendría, asintió varias veces olvidando que ella no podía verlo.

—Si, si... Eso haré. Gracias Peggy.  
  
  


.  
  
  
  


No sucedió nada cuando Peggy llegó, pero lo que si sucedió es que la mujer fue directo a el para abrazarlo y eso era lo que necesitaba Howard incluso si no quería decirlo en voz alta.

Protección.

El viajé fue en silencio, Peggy le había traído algunos dulces, no discutió al respecto y comió lo que pudo. Ahora que recordaba no había llegado a la cena por lo que tenía mucha hambre.

—Hay que decirle a Edwin—fue lo que le dijo Peggy cuando estuvieron frente al semáforo.

Howard la miró—Yo no sé, si... Pueda.

—No pienso dejarte solo. No podemos dejar pasar esto, además de averiguar como él supo de esto. Tu padre fue aislado por lo mismo hace años, así que no entiendo como pudo enterarse. Son archivos que están guardados donde solo pocos tienen acceso.

—¿Habrá algún infiltrado? —pregunto seriamente mientras miraba ya los últimos dulces.

—No puedo estar segura. Pero si es así, hay que tener cuidado. No sabemos que más puede saber este infiltrado.

Howard no dijo nada y mordió otro dulce.

Llegaron a casa y Edwin fue el primero en aparecer. Tal parece María ya se había ido a dormir, porque no la veía en ninguna parte.

—Le dije que te quedaste hasta tarde para adelantar el trabajo, ella y el pequeño duermen—fue lo que dijo Edwin cuando salió más de la entrada de la casa—llamé dos veces, Stark, ¿Qué es lo que estabas hacie-?

Peggy viendo esto se puso frente a Howard para confusión de Jarvis. Este después de un momento de fijarse bien, observó cómo estaba Howard.

—¿Howard? —preguntó ya algo más en alerta. Miró a ambos—¿Qué sucede?

—Hablemos esto en un lugar más privado y seguro—fue lo que dijo Carter.

Edwin no objeto tanto al respecto y asintió mientras dejaba que entrarán primero. Fueron a la oficina y ahí comenzó todo la explicación.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Para hacer las cosas breves, Peggy le contó todo a Edwin y este se puso furioso al saber que el hijo de Stane le puso una mano encima a Howard. Tuvo que controlarse por la mirada fulminante que le estaba ofreciendo Carter.

Para la seguridad de Howard, esté se quedaría en casa aunque este dijo que podía ser algo extraño y podría alertar a Ezequiel sabiendo que le ofreció dos días. Peggy contestó que si tenía el atrevimiento de acercarse a su amigo le abriría un nuevo agujero. En eso Edwin dijo que el haría algo más que solo eso. Obvio Howard no lo escucho porque lo dijo super bajo.

Discutieron que debían hacer respecto al posible infiltrado que le contó todo a Stane, por que posiblemente, no trabajo solo. Estaba la teoría de que fuera el mismo Obadiah Stane, Howard ante esa teoría quedó algo consternado.

—Pero el no parece, que sepa lo que está haciendo Ezequiel—mencionó Howard.

Edwin lo observó con el ceño fruncido ante lo dicho—¿Eso crees?

Howard lo miró—No lo se, solo siento que no está involucrado.

—Igualmente, iré a averiguar que sucede... Pero si Ezequiel Stane está teniendo ayuda extra, tenemos un mayor enemigo que él—fue lo que decía Peggy mientras agarraba su chaleco que se había puesto por la fresca noche—Howard.

Este lo miró y solo asintió—Está bien. Me quedaré en casa. No iré a ningún lado.

Peggy asintió seriamente para luego cambiar su mirada a una más suave, se acercó a Howard nuevamente para abrazarlo.

—No te preocupes Howie. Ya estás bien aquí—ella posó su mano sobre la mejilla de él de una forma cariñosa. No era mentira que quería bastante a Howard como uno de sus más preciados amigos, casi un hermano.

Howard sonrió, pero siendo el Stark que es—No me llames Howie.

Peggy rodo los ojos divertida, lo abrazo una vez más antes de despedirse.

Howard sintió un leve peso en los hombros, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en uno de los sofás que había en su oficina. Edwin lo miró en silencio, este sintió la mirada y lo miró.

El británico suspiró—¿Porqué no dijiste algo antes?

Howard no contestó y sólo miró hacia abajo.

—No te estoy reclamando, solo que... Te pasó eso y solo guardaste silencio. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera acabado mucho... -

—¿Peor? —terminó la pregunta mientras su voz se quebraba—Tengo casi 50 años y un niño está acosandome... Suena ridículo, no lo sé, Ed, creo que era difícil.

—Oye, no importa la edad que tengas. Acoso es Acoso, no importa de donde se vea. Ese tipo te hizo daño y agradezco que no haya pasado algo mucho peor como dices—Edwin se acercó hasta sentarse—Pero, como dije, pudiste decirlo. No guardarte esto. Puedes confiar en Peggy, en María o en mi.

Howard guardó silencio y después lo miró—Creo que si debí hacerlo... Es solo que. Confió en ustedes, lo sé. Pero me asusté, Ezequiel consiguió algo que no me había pasado hace años y es tener miedo. Quise decirlo pero no pude. Lo-

—No digas la palabra, no es tu culpa. ¿Okay? Es la de él, por hacerte pasar esto—Edwin iba hacer el gesto de abrazarlo pero se detuvo cuando lo pensó bien. El se levantó y lo miró—Vamos, hay que verte esa muñeca. ¿Tú espalda no te duele cierto?

Howard negó—No. No te preocupes—el se levantó para irse a la entrada de la oficina. Después lo miró un momento—Gracias.

Edwin solo sonrió un poco y salieron de la oficina para que pudiera revisar la muñeca del otro.

Howard tenía un esguince, Edwin no ocultó su enojo al imaginarse el como Ezequiel Stane le hizo esto. Le puso un vendaje y eso fue todo eso, si necesitaba algo más el estaba aquí para ayudarlo.

El Stark llegó a la habitación y su esposa dormía plácidamente en la cama. Se cambió y se acostó para dormir lo poco que quedaba de noche.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Al amanecer, su esposa solo lo despertó un poco para preguntarle si iba al trabajo. Ella se veía preocupada y consternada del porqué aun estaba en cama, no era su intención preocuparla tanto, además ella no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía mal en esa parte.

Le dijo que solo estaba algo enfermo y que no se preocupará.

María solo guardo silencio mientras se le veía pensativa. De todos modos, no dijo más nada al respecto pero si le aviso que justo la habían llamado para atender cosas en la fundación, así que por eso ella se tuvo que retirar temprano no si antes atender como debía a su pequeño bebé que tenía hambre. Howard no se dio cuenta cuando ella salió y trajo al bebé consigo, realmente estaba bastante cansado.

Howard solo escuchaba la melodía que hacía María mientras amamantaba a Tony. Tenía tanto sueño que el canto lo terminó arrullando. También a su pequeño hijo. María puso a su bebé en la cama junto a Howard para que durmieran más plácidamente antes de irse, sin antes avisarle a Jarvis que ya se iba.

Un rato después, Jarvis fue arriba a llamar a Howard. No contestó al segundo toque por lo que entró algo preocupado solo para encontrarse de que Howard seguía medio dormido en la cama, estaba sentando en esta mientras tenía a Tony trepando sobre su padre buscando que lo alzará en brazos.

Howard lo miró en esa mirada aún adormilada—Buenos días... —el bostezo y en eso cargo a su bebé—Lo siento, me quedé dormido.

Edwin observó a ambos, un momento y después negó para sonreía un poco—Está bien. Solo venía avisar que el desayuno está listo.

—Oh, si ya bajamos. Solo déjame ducharme y eso—Howard se levanto de la cama con el bebé en brazos—También debo bañar a este pequeño monstruo.

Edwin asintió mientras intentaba no mirarlo como torpe porque Howard tenía todo su cabello hecho un desorden y Tony estaba igual. Realmente el pequeño heredó el cabello ondulado de su padre.

Minutos después Howard se encontraba comiendo su desayuno junto a Tony, Dios que hambre tenía.

—Te vas atorar—le advirtió Edwin por la manera que estaba comiendo.

Howard empezó a toser cuando se atoro con un pedazo de pan tostado. Edwin negó levemente.

.

No pasó mucho en la mañana, solo Howard pasando tiempo con Tony que estaba bastante feliz de estar con su papá todo el día. Edwin veía de lejos con una pequeña sonrisa.

El mayordomo se dispuso a ir a hacer cosas en el jardín para ayudar al jardinero, Enrique.

Howard en ese momento estaba viendo la televisión junto a Tony hasta que este empezó a hacer un pequeño berrinche.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hambre? —Dejó al bebé en el piso junto a sus juguetes—Ya te traigo algo.

El pequeño hizo uno leves pucheros mientras miraba los juguetes a su lado.

Howard ya iba agarrar los bocadillos de la nevera, cuando escucho un sonido. Se volteo lentamente preguntándose que pudo ser eso, pero antes de algo más sintió el pinchazo frío en su cuello.

—¡No!... No, no—Howard tocó su cuello donde fue la inyección. Cayó al piso cuando la fuerza en sus piernas se desvaneció. Se volteo para finalmente mirar a su agresor—¿Porqué...?

—¿Me creíste estúpido Howard? —cuestionó con mirada cínica el Stane que estaba de pie frente a el— Cuando vi a la agente Carter llegar a la empresa, supe de inmediato que algo estabas tramando. Oh, Howard, Howard. No soy tan torpe.

Howard intentó alejarse, gritar, pero el efecto de la inyección ya estaba haciendo efecto. Edwin estaba afuera, necesitaba ayuda. Ayuda.

—Parece que poco te importa tu dignidad. No te preocupes. Será rápido, o eso espero—Ezequiel empezó a reír un poco.

—Aléjate de mi... Lunático.

—Oh, no querrás usar esos apodos cuando tengo otra jeringa en mi mano—mostró el artefacto donde la aguja brillo gracias a la luz del sol—y que tu pequeño bebé está en la otra sala. Me pregunto que efecto tendrá.

Los ojos de Howard se llenaron de terror.

—No, no, no te acerques a mi hijo. Te lo pido... Por... Favor—la vista se le nublaba.

Ezequiel solo sonrió como el desquiciado que es—Bien dicho. Vamos, te llevaré a un sitio más cómodo para los dos.

Ya iba a sostener al Stark y este apena pudo forcejear ante eso, pero el efecto de la droga ya le había quitado fuerzas. Ezequiel ya estaba listo para cargarlo cuando alguien se le abalanzó encima.

—¡Déjelo en paz! —Era Enrique, el jardinero justo iba a buscar a su señor para preguntarle algo cuando vio a Ezequiel.

—¡Quítate de encima! —pero el Stane siendo más joven lo golpeo con fuerza.

Enrique choco contra los estantes de la cocina y todo ese sonido estruendoso asusto al pequeño en la sala que empezó a chillar. Ezequiel se enojo ante todo el escándalo.

—Hijo de puta—gruñó Ezequiel antes de acercarse a Enrique aún adolorido por el golpe. El Stane le inyectó la dosis y el jardinero grito levemente por el sentimiento en su brazo.

—Enrique... —soltó con debilidad Howard viendo como el otro ya estaba teniendo los efecto de la droga.

—Bien, joder. Ahora si podemos irnos querido Howard, no puedo esperar a ver esas caras de puta en celo—Ezequiel agarro de forma brusca a Howard.

—¡No!

—Deja de quejarte de algo inevitable.

—Suéltalo.

Ezequiel no pudo analizar mucho por que un golpe llegó a su rostro. Howard quedó liberado de las manos del Stane otra vez y pudo alzar su mirada al tiempo que empezaba la pelea.

Edwin le dio otro golpe a Ezequiel el cual le provocó que empezará a sangrar por la nariz. Gracias a la experiencia el británico esquivaba bien los inútiles golpes del ajeno.

—Maldito bastardo —insultó Ezequiel.

—Aquí el bastardo eres tú —Edwin le dio otro golpe y después le pateó la cara dejándolo finalmente inconsciente. Edwin no fue torpe y busco algo para sujetar al Stane si llegaba a despertar otra vez.

Se alejo mientras respiraba agitado, hace mucho que no se movía de esta manera, le faltaba un poco el oxígeno. Se volteó lentamente y Howard estaba tirado en el piso mientras la capa de sudor estaba en su frente. Apenas escuchaba algunos gemidos del otro por el llanto y el susto que había pasado.

—Howard. Mírame ya pasó, ya pasó—Edwin abrazo al Stark quien no objeto ante la cercanía.

—Mi hijo Ed... Quiero-

Edwin entendió lo dejo un momento y busco al bebé también preocupado porque no sabía si Stane le había hecho daño, pero gracias al cielo solo estaba llorando por el susto. Tony se calmo en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su padre que como pudo se sentó para apoyarse contra la nevera. Howard recibió a su hijo y se sintió aliviado que estuviera bien.

Mientras, Edwin fue hacia Enrique para ver si estaba bien. Como Howard, estaba sufriendo los efectos de la droga pero estaba bien.

Volvió hacia Howard, quien lo miró entre su visión borrosa por los efectos y sus lágrimas.

Edwin lo observó y no pudo evitar abrazarlo, junto al pequeño en el medio que solo estaba confundido ante toda la situación.

—Ya estás bien. Terminó. Ya acabó—le decía mientras acariciaba su espalda. Howard solo oculto su rostro contra el pecho del otro.

Los dos se miraron.

Enrique volteó su mirada porque no quería ver algo que no debía.

Howard abrió los ojos y Edwin se alejo de su rostro ante lo que hizo, para evitar su mirada lo abrazo.

Solo fue roce, en sus labios, uno que revivió esos sentimientos que quisieron opacar pero seguían ahí.

—Todo está bien... Yo te protejo. Estoy aquí.

Howard solo sonrió un poco y descanso en el hombro de Edwin.  
  


_ Esto acabó. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este capitulo, pues se puede decir esta saga.  
> Se viene como un interludio, un capitulo medio etc.  
> Y después se viene los capítulos hasta llegar donde estoy en wattpad.  
> Espero les esté gustando, quise hacer este fic porque no hay muchos fics de Edwin Jarvis x Howard Stark xd
> 
> Bueno, dejen kudos, un comentario y gracias por leer :3


	9. [ interludio 1 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interludio 1

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂  
  


[ _Interludio 1_ ]

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂  
  
  
  
  


Ezequiel no se inmutó al momento cuando encendieron las luces blancas, solo mantuvo su cara fruncida y mueca en sus labios. Apenas tenía una bandita sobre su nariz que aún seguía curándose del golpe que le hicieron.

Se rasco el mentón como pudo porque tenía sus manos encadenadas, el metal frío ya molestaba y aruñaba sus muñecas.

Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta metálica que se abrió dejando pasar a la agente Peggy Carter.

—Buenas tardes—saludo la mujer cordialmente mientras veía su reloj, se sentó en el otro asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

Ezequiel hizo una cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Vamos a jugar al policía bueno y malo? ¿Dónde está el otro? —preguntaba mientras miraba aquel vidrio donde veía su reflejo pero no veía lo que sucedía del otro lado.

—Si quiere, lo puedo llamar. Pero le aseguro que su nariz no será lo único que romperá si me atrevo a invitarlo.

En ese momento Stane cambio su cara de arrogancia a uno más serio.

—¿Ese imbécil está aquí?

—Ese imbécil, joven Stane—le decía mientras abría sus documentos—Fue un Teniente de gran reconocimiento en la filas del ejército británico, grandes títulos y capaz de matar a un batallón por su cuenta. Si, ese imbécil está aquí y para nada está contento de que usted haya herido a unos de sus más cercanos.

Ezequiel chasqueo los dientes, pensaba que ese maldito inglés era un mayordomo de pacotilla cualquiera pero la realidad es que ese tipo pudo golpearle la cara y dejarlo inconsciente sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Ezequiel Stane, esta acusado bajo los cargos de acoso sexual, allanamiento al hogar de los Stark, agredir a uno de sus empleados y no solo eso, sino también el manejo de sustancias ilícitas. Tantas cosas para alguien tan joven. Antes que se me olvide tu padre no va ayudarte, aunque también está bajo vigilancia, extraño que no quisieras compartirle esto.

Ezequiel mostró indiferencia, era obvio que su padre iba evadir todo esto, bueno de todos modos no lo involucró, nunca se lo comento. ¿Quién quisiera un hijo con preferencias sexuales diferentes?

Peggy cerró el folder y cruzó sus manos bajo su mentón.

—¿Cómo pudiste enterarte de toda esa información acerca de Howard Stark?

—¿De qué habla? —respondió muy ingrato— ¿acaso pensaron que todo eso se lo iban a guardar para siempre? ¿De que ese Stark es solo el resultado de una-

No terminó su pregunta porque Peggy lo estrelló contra la mesa con fuerza, este paso sus manos sobre su rostro adolorido.

Peggy respiro hondo—Continuando. Esa información está guardada en un lugar super secreto. Solo pocos tienen acceso. Nadie más.

—ugh, maldición, hija de perra—se quejaba Ezequiel mientras intentaba mirarla.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste a eso? Enserio hiciste un viaje hasta Washington solo para eso. Con una finalidad tan nefasta y asquerosa—Peggy lo miró con furia en sus ojos cafés.

—¿Un viaje a donde? —repitió Ezequiel para la sorpresa de Peggy quién alzó una ceja—No se de que hablas bruja, no tengo ni puta idea-

—Dile otro insulto como ese y te aseguro que tu nariz no será lo único que va estar roto—hablo Edwin Jarvis mientras entraba a la sala blanca.

Ezequiel se pudo decir que se puso pálido. Antes había visto a este hombre, era de mirada relajada, actitud que era imposible pensar que podría matar a una mosca. Pero ahora era una persona super distinta, mirada estoica, quijada tensa y porte fuerte.

Edwin golpeo la mesa con la mano abierta haciendo brincar un poco a Stane—Fuera los insultos y explica de nuevo, ¿Quién te ayudó?

El Stane torció una leve mueca mientras sudaba frío desde su cuello.

Estaba ante dos policías malos, que podrían romperle la cara si lo quisieran.

Suspiro.

—No fui a Washington. Alguien me entregó esto, junto a un contacto para conseguir la droga.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Una mujer mezclaba el azúcar en su té de limón, después sorbio un poco de este. Un mesero se le acercó preguntando si quería algún postre para acompañar a lo que ella dijo que quería algunos biñuelos.

Un momento después, un hombre llegó hacia su mesa y ella no se inmutó ante su llegada.

—Te dije. ¿No es así? —dijo ella mientras recibía su postre.

—Solo quería jugar—se defendió divertido el hombre.

—Estás poniendo la misión en riesgo.

—yo no fui quien lo vio en persona.

—Pero fuiste tu quien envió a ese agente ante él —bebió el resto de su té—Estarán sospechando. Eso es un hecho.

—tsk, pues no sabrán de donde, ni de quien. Tengo todo bajo control hermanita—El agarro uno de los dulces y ella se quejo al respecto.

—Espero que si. Quiero mi deseo cumplido, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé—respondió él antes de retirarse—lo sé.

La mujer solo mofo un poco antes de ver entre su cartera la foto del pequeño Stark en brazos de su madre, una foto sacada del titular de algún periódico.

Su sonrisa color carmín se extendió un poco y siguió con su postre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comenzamos con lo que se puede decir, siguiente saga


	10. [ 09 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Aún tienes efectos de la droga, respira profundo Howard.
> 
> —Tu fuiste quien me beso estando en este estado.

09

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

**1971**

**Capítulo 9:**   
**No, no eres el único**

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂  
  
  
  
 _OST del capítulo:_  
 _Sigur Rós - Takk..._

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Howard estaba en su oficina haciendo su trabajo, estaba bastante concentrado, pero después de un momento se fijo en su papeles. Los veía algo borrosos para saber que lo estaba haciendo con tanta dedicación.

Pensó un momento.

—Que extraño, no recuerdo que estaba haciendo exactamente—se dijo así mismo mientras veía esas hojas en sus manos. Sentía, que olvidaba algo.

Hubo unos toques a la puerta y dejó que pasará la persona, quien fue nada menos que Edwin quien traía una bandeja con algunos aperitivos junto al té.

—Es hora de la merienda—le aviso mientras lo dejaba en la mesa de estar en el centro de la habitación.

Howard lo miró un momento y asintió, para luego levantarse e ir a comer lo que trajo su mayordomo. Su mayordomo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Edwin mientras veía que su amo estaba con un pedazo de dulce en su boca sin acabar, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—No... Es solo que—Tocó su rostro mientras su rostro se fruncía—Siento que estoy olvidando algo.

¿Qué era eso que estaba olvidando? ¿Y por qué era tan importante que debía de recordarlo?

Edwin agudizó su mirada, con movimientos rápidos y sutiles se acercó al Stark apartando aquel dulce de su boca para sorpresa del otro hombre.

—¿Edwin?-

—Si está olvidando, podría permitir que se lo recuerde—dijo mientras levantaba el mentón del ajeno de forma suave.

El Stark quedó estático ante el contacto, después se alarmó cuando vio que el británico se estaba acercando más de la cuenta.

—Espera, Edwin, ¿Qué haces? María o alguien puede entrar- Espera Edwin-

—¿Qué sucede Howard? ¿Porqué no deseas sucumbir? No intentes ocultarlo, sientes lo mismo que yo.

Howard abrió los ojos al descubrirse debajo del más alto sobre el sofá. Los nervios pasaron por su cuello mientras sentía el aliento de Edwin en el cuando se acercó. Suspiro sin poder evitarlo y tapo su boca sorprendido.

—¿Ves? —le ronroneo Edwin. Howard frunció el ceño molesto ante la fanfarronada del otro.

—Sigues siendo el mismo calenturiento de siempre Edwin Jarvis—Comentó mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre la espalda fuerte del inglés. Ese sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo, suspiro nuevamente ante otro contacto de su aliento en su cuello.

—Solo lo soy contigo... Mi amado compañero—Edwin cerró sus ojos para acercarse a su rostro.

Howard fue cerrando sus ojos mientras sucumbía al deseo que llevaba guardado por años.

.

El llanto de su bebé fue lo que despertó de ese sueño fantasioso.

Se levantó de golpe cuando el golpe de la realidad llegó de lleno a su cabeza.

¿¡Pero que diablos estaba soñando!?

—Querido, ¿voy yo o vas tú ? —preguntó María adormilada a su lado, aún acostada pero consciente de que su bebé los llamaba.

Howard hizo una mueca de susto pero después se tranquilizó—No te preocupes, iré yo. Sigue durmiendo.

María apenas hizo un sonido de estar acuerdo antes de volver a dormir profundamente.

Howard llegó hasta la habitación de su bebé, encendió la luz y cargo al pequeño Tony que lloraba por el hambre de la madrugada. Vio los biberones con leche a un lado, que estaban en una vasija con agua para mantenerlos frescos y que su hijo no se quemará.

Ya con el niño en brazos alimentándose.

Volvió a la realidad.

—" _Ese sueño, no tengo duda de que estoy soñando eso desde lo ocurrido hace unas semanas..."_ —¿Porqué sucedía esto ahora?

¡No es ningún niño de secundaria para estar soñando cosas tan cursis!

Puso a su bebé en su hombro para empezar a sacarle los gases y volverlo a dormir.

Pero se preguntaba si realmente Edwin lo hizo porque, aún se guarda estos sentimientos. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde aquel tiempo? Donde eran jóvenes y lo único que tenían en mente era ellos estando juntos sin importarles que consecuencias podría traer sabiendo lo peligroso de su relación siendo hombres.

—Incluso a esta edad, sigo sin saber que hacer contigo Edwin—escucho los balbuceos de su bebé que ya estaba completamente dormido y sonrió mientras le ofrecía un beso en la frente de su pequeño retoño. Lo puso nuevamente en su cuna y observó como el bebé dormía tranquilo—Espero que no tengas tantos problemas en el amor como tu padre cuando seas grande. Aunque para eso, aún queda bastante tiempo.

No crezcas tan rápido Anthony.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Semanas atrás..._   
  


María tenía algunas lágrimas en su rostro mientras estaba al lado de la cama. Howard pasó una mano sobre su rostro rojo por el llanto.

—Ya te dije, estoy bien. El doctor dijo que ya no habría que preocuparse por la dosis en mi sistema... —estaba acostado, aun se sentía débil y algo extraño pero mientras siga las instrucciones que le dijo el doctor pronto estaría bien.

—Lo sé, lo sé—la mujer apartó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo—Pero, pudiste decirme que ese tipo, Ezequiel Stane, te estaba haciendo esto... —la mirada de María Stark se puso seria y molesta—Nunca le voy a perdonar lo que hizo. Si no fuera poco tienes un torcedura en tu muñeca gracias a ese animal.

—Mari, tranquila. Además... El bebé está aquí sabes que puede aprender esas palabras.

Tony literalmente se asomó bajo las sábanas cuando lo invocaron, María fue hacia su bebé y se alegro que su pequeño estuviera bien. Agradecía que ese hombre no lo hubiese hecho daño alguno.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Enrique? Debe estar pasando los mismos síntomas que yo, ¿no? —Howard hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse. María le dijo que no se esforzara tanto—Descuida, estoy bien.

—El doctor dijo lo mismo, mientras haya descanso y no mucho esfuerzo estará bien, ambos estarán bien. Después tendrán que ir al médico para revisar que la droga no haya dejado secuelas de algún tipo—María acomodó a su bebé en su regazo. Después bajó su mirada y Howard se preocupo.

—¿María?

—No es nada. Agradezco que ustedes estén bien, incluso sabiendo que pasaron un muy mal rato. Debí quedarme...

—No, lo que menos hubiera querido es que él te hiciera algo. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

María sonrió como la mujer enamorada de su esposo que era y lo abrazo para sentir la seguridad del otro. el pequeño solo miraba curioso la situación y después inocente aparto a su madre, bueno le dio un pequeño empujoncito con su mano de bebé en su pecho.

—¡uy! —expresó sorprendida María por el acto de su hijo.

—Anthony—regaño Howard. El bebé lo miró curioso sin saber el porqué del regaño.

—Debe de estar cansado, debió ser mucho estrés.

Alguien entró a la habitación y ese era Jarvis que traía una vasija con agua junto algunos trapos. Después de fijarse bien de su entorno se quedó de piedra.

—Mis disculpas, no sabía que estaba aún aquí mi señora—internamente Edwin se regaño sabiendo que era obvio que la señora se iba a preocupar por su compañero.

—No, está bien Jarvis—la dama se levantó con el bebé en brazos y fue hacia el—Debo agradecerle, de que haya protegido a mi señor y mi amado hijo.

Edwin abrió los ojos sorprendido por las gracias que le ofrecía su señora, miró a un lado—No se preocupe.

María sonrió ampliamente y después dijo super alegre—¡pero debo decirlo! No sabía que usted era un ex-teniente del ejército, ¿Porqué nunca no los dijo Jarvis? No sabía que tenía a un gran guardián viviendo bajo nuestra casa.

—" _Es que los únicos que debían saberlo era Howard, Peggy y Enrique_ "—pensó mientras intentaba no ponerse nervioso—Es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo. Además, no son recuerdos tan gratos...

Howard miro de reojo como la mirada de Edwin se oscureció levemente como si estuviera recordando algo y ese algo sabía que era. Mordió su lengua para dejar de lado esos recuerdos amargos.

—oh... —la señora Stark se puso pensativa—Debí suponerlo. La guerra no fue una época agradable, ¿verdad?

Edwin abrió la boca en un ameno de responder pero no encontró palabras. María dijo que no se preocupará en ofrecer explicaciones y dijo que iba a bañar a Tony para la hora de dormir, realmente fue un día estresante para los Stark con la llegada del médico privado y esos oficiales.

Nunca pensó que Ezequiel Stane tendría esa mentalidad así, nunca se lo va a perdonar.

Volviendo, ahora los hombres se encontraban solos. Hubo silencio hasta que Howard aclaró su garganta trayendo de vuelta la atención de Edwin.

El mayordomo se acercó hasta sentarse donde estuvo la señora y pasar con agua los trapos que había traído.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—El doctor dijo que podrías sufrir algo de fiebre—dijo mientras seguía lo que hacía.

—¿Fiebre? —se sorprendió cuando Edwin posó su mano sobre su frente— _"eh..."_

—Si y efectivamente tienes fiebre en este momento—su mirada se frunció, si hubiera llegado antes Howard no estaría sufriendo estos efectos. Después se dio cuenta del silencio y que Howard no decía nada.

La mirada de Howard estaba algo perdida y apartó su mano rápidamente para luego ponerle el trapo mojado. Howard apenas hizo un pequeño ruido, aún tenía efectos de la droga y solo podía pensar que era agradable el sentimiento cercano de Edwin.

—" _Qué estoy pensando... Tranquilo..._ "

Edwin se alarmó viendo que Howard estaba respirando más rápido de lo normal—¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué de repente estás agitado? Ho-

Howard cayó sobre su pecho y Edwin se quedó quieto ante el contacto.

—Hueles bien Ed...

Edwin entendió, como un click en su cabeza se puso serio.

—Aún tienes efectos de la droga, respira profundo Howard—dijo mientras alejaba al hombre de forma respetuosa.

—Tu fuiste quien me beso estando en este estado.

Howard abrió los ojos perplejo ante lo que dijo sin pensar, la droga era el culpable, ¿no es así? Estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido y se sentía aún cansando, raro.

—Debe descansar.

—¿te vas? —Preguntó mientras las sábanas eran apartadas un poco para que no sufriera tanto la calor de la fiebre.

Pero su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta, pero si miro que Edwin estaba rojo al respecto de lo dicho anteriormente. Howard entre lo adormilado que estaba aún recordaba ese roce en sus labios y aunque fuera algo que no debía ser, quería ser nuevamente besado otra vez. Otra vez.

Otra vez.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Edwin recibió un golpe en la cabeza, aunque no fuera su forma de actuar se quejo al respecto de manera alterada.

—¿¡Ese golpe porqué fue Carter!?

—¿¡Cómo que porque!? —cuestionó del mismo tono la agente.

—¿podrían calmarse?

Los dos ingleses miraron a la muchacha de cabello rojizo entre castaño, Angie. La mujer estaba con una cara de que si volvían a pelear se verían con ella.

Todo se calmo cuando Peggy se abrazo a ella como niña regañada.

—Te creía más seria Peggy—comentó Angie negando levemente.

—Lo soy, pero es que no puedo ponerme enserio cuando—señaló a Edwin quien estaba limpiando unos biberones pertenecientes a Tony—¡Hiciste eso sabiendo que podría tener consecuencias! ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza Edwin Jarvis?

—Si así ibas a reaccionar mejor no te hubiera dicho —comentó Edwin ya guardando los biberones en su debido lugar—¡Lo hice sin pensar! ¿Cuántas veces debo de decirlo?

—Recuerda que Howard es casado ahora, Ed—dijo seriamente Peggy y el mencionado se detuvo un momento en lo que hacía ante lo dicho—quería que ustedes hablaran al respecto, se que pasaron muchas cosas. Pero una conversación era lo que necesitaban y hablarlo como adultos que son... Pero tu, lo besaste y ahora complicaste todo. No solo eso, Enrique los vio.

Edwin hizo una mueca al recordar que Enrique dijo que no iba decir nada sobre lo sucedido pero:  
  


_"No le voy a perdonar si nuevamente hiere sentimentalmente a Howard, es mi señor, pero le tengo un gran aprecio por todo lo que ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo?"_   
  


En ese momento le arrojó los trapos mojado para su fiebre en la cara y este le reclamo porque no podía ser algo más comprensivo con el. No dijo nada y se retiro de la habitación donde estaba el hombre hispano.

—Ya, ya, querida. No debes ponerte así, mira de alguna manera esto tendrá algún remedio—Angie sujeto suavemente la mano de su pareja—No te preocupes.

Peggy guardo silencio mientras aún gruñía en voz baja sobre el comportamiento tan impulsivo del otro británico. Mientras Angie se dedicaba a calmarla.

Jarvis los observó otro momento, después se dio la vuelta mientras seguía haciendo sus deberes en la cocina. El recuerdo de el besando a Howard siempre invadía su mente, como una forma de torturarlo una y otra vez. No podía evitarlo, ese solo recuerdo hacía que su pecho tuviera un sentimiento y no le gustaba porque eso le decía que deseaba más cuando eso no era correcto.

Tocó sus labios— " _No es correcto porque él es casado, si solo... Si solo no estuviera con ella, quizás..._ "

—Peggy, ¿Porqué te ves de tan mal humor? —preguntó Howard llegando a la cocina con su niño en brazos. Aún estaba algo desarreglado como por ejemplo, que no se peinó y el junto a su hijo se parecían bastante por ese cabello desordenado.

Igual no había problema porque era sábado.

Peggy disimulo un poco su molestia viendo al Stark—Mmm... Angie no quería darme cariño en la mañana.

Angie enrojeció—" _¿¡Qué yo que!?"_

Howard hizo una cara—No era necesario tanta información Carter.

—¿¡Por qué dices esas cosas Peggy!?

Peggy solo le sonrió cómplice y Angie se puso más roja al respecto. Uy, su novia era atrevida cuando lo deseaba.

Howard se sentó en la isla de la cocina y su hijo empezó a balbucear queriendo ir con su tía Margaret que muy gustosa se llevó al bebé en brazos mientras daban vueltas y le hacía mimos. Howard le advirtió que si hacía vomitar a Tony no sería culpa suya, Peggy dijo que estaba exagerando. Hace mucho que Tony estaba mejor, desde ese entonces que enfermo gravemente ya no hubieron más incidentes y su salud mejoró bastante para sorpresa de los doctores quienes pensaron que eso dejaría secuelas.

Ahora las tías estaban jugando con su sobrino en la sala junto a sus juguetes, pero antes de, Peggy miró fulminante a Jarvis para nervios de este.

Howard estaba desayunando en silencio mientras Edwin estaba más nervioso que otra cosa. ¿Porqué hizo tal cosa aquella vez? Todo iba bien y debió hacer eso.

—" _Realmente, quiero golpearme..."_

Escuchó algunas risas, vio de lejos que paso lo que advirtió Howard, Tony vomitó por marearse y Peggy debía cambiarse. Las risas eran provenientes de Angie y dijo que se tranquilizara mientras ella se ocupaba del pequeño castaño. Es cierto, ellas se estaban quedando un rato mientras pasaba el mal rato que les dejó el incidente de Stane. Ya habían pasado semanas desde entonces, pero Edwin podía ver que aún Howard se tensaba al respecto.

Frunció el ceño recordando cuando interrogaron a Ezequiel, si les brindó información pero eso no quita que casi no tenían nada si él dijo que la información se le ofreció un tercero. ¿Quién es esta persona que sabe del secreto del Stark?

Es peligroso que siga suelto quien sabe que otras cosas puede saber de todos. No sólo de Howard.

Alzó la mirada nuevamente donde veía a Peggy con una nueva camisa y Tony con ropas limpias. Howard ahora estaba con ellas, no se dio cuenta cuando terminó de desayunar.

Contrajo la mirada.

Es extraño, ser evitado por Howard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_¡Qué calor!_

Howard se despertó algo frustrado sintiendo calor, también vio que María no estaba usando la manta. Realmente hacía calor esa noche. Gruñó medio frustrado.

—" _Veré si Tony no la está pasando tan mal como nosotros_ " —se levantó con cuidado de la cama para ir a la habitación de su bebé, cuando entró su hijo estaba sudando un poco. Busco el control del aire acondicionado y lo bajó un poco para que su hijo no sufriera tanto calor pero tampoco quería congelarlo. El pequeño parece que se tranquilizó y se relajo al respecto.

Aunque todavía sentía calor, bendita noche. Ellos también tenían el aire acondicionado encendido y aún así tenían calor, quizás ya se averió.

—" _Ugh, que molestia..."_ —se dijo mentalmente antes de salir e ir a la planta baja. Iría algo para beber.

El lunes volvería a trabajar, solo esperaba no recibir miradas extrañas de sus empleados. Quizás debería ir temprano y evitar incómodas reuniones. Obadiah tampoco estaba trabajando porque estaba siendo custodiado por la policía.

Llegó hasta la nevera y se sirvió su vaso de agua. Mientras tomaba su agua escuchó unos sonidos, frunció el ceño algo curioso. Dejó el vaso a un lado y fue siguiendo la voz, llegó hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba las habitaciones de la servidumbre la cual no tenían tanta.

Ya ellos no están.

El único que estaba era Enrique y Edwin.

Pasó de largo la habitación de Enrique quien se estaba quedando unos días más gracias a que todavía estaba siendo supervisado por el médico y llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Edwin. Pego su oreja a la puerta y estaba escuchando unos balbuceos.

Se preocupo, no era común esto. Hace tiempo que Edwin no tenía pesadillas.

Entró cauteloso y observó de reojo la habitación que apenas era alumbrado por la luz filtrada por la ventana. Se fijo en la cama y vio el montículo de mantas que se movía inquieto. Se acercó a paso decidido y calmado hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Oye, eh... Ed, despierta. Solo es un mal sueño... Edwin—empezó a tocar su hombro en un intento de despertarlo. Pero no funcionaba así que intentó con algo más de insistencia—Edwin, despierta, oye-

Todo fue rápido y solo supo que ahora estaba debajo de Edwin. Se quedó congelado de arriba a abajo. Intentó llamarlo pero antes de otra cosa, fue interrumpido por los labios del contrario.

Oh no, no, no, no.

¿Era un sueño, no es así?

Edwin movió sus labios y la electricidad que pasó por su espalda le indico que esto no era un jodido sueño. Estaba literalmente atrapado, intentaba forcejear pero entre más el beso seguía el cosquilleo en su vientre crecía.

—" _su lengua..."_ —pensó cuando el otro empezó a explorar su boca con su lengua y el intentaba seguir el ritmo—Ed... ¿¡Ah!?

Edwin había abierto su camisa, ¿cuándo? Eso fue muy rápido, sus manos estaban calientes, tenía que pararlo.

—Edwin despierta maldición—le siseo intentando no elevar tanto su voz, palmo con algo de fuerza su rostro para despertarlo.

Edwin abrió completamente sus ojos finalmente despierto con sus cincos sentidos. Cuando descubrió en la posición en que estaba se alejo rápidamente como si se estuviera quemando con fuego.

—¡Howard! Lo lamento, no quería—las palabras se le enredaban.

Howard se sentó en la cama aun en shock sobre lo sucedido hace unos segundos. Edwin seguía medio dormido mientras le hacía eso. Si no lo hubiera parado antes de que sucediera algo.

Edwin estaba impactado, ¿pero que coño estaba pasando? Maldición, por favor que no sea frustración sexual.

—Vine porque, pensé que estabas teniendo una pesadilla—Howard lo miró molesto con algo rojo en sus mejillas— **Pero parece que era todo lo contrario.**

—No, no, espera. Déjame te explique—dijo algo desesperado ante la mirada acusadora del Stark—Si estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Howard lo miró con ceja alzada.

—soñaba que... No estabas en ninguna parte, mejor dicho nadie. Entonces finalmente pude verte y bueno, yo... —aclaró su garganta para no intentar mencionar eso.

—Oh...

—si, pero creo que después me confundí entre la realidad y sueño... Porque—Edwin lo observó y después abrió sus ojos como platos. Apartó la mirada con un leve sonrojo. Howard lo miró raro por su comportamiento pero después se acordó, su camisa seguía abierta.

Se volteó un poco mientras ponía los botones en su lugar correspondiente mientras sentía su cara caliente. Parecía niño de secundaria que horror.

El silencio de siempre que ahora los estaba invadiendo como algo común ahora volvió como siempre. Era molesto, para ambos. Edwin suspiro.

—Yo, lamento lo que hice esa vez y hace un momento. No quería ponerte incómodo de alguna manera... —Espero alguna respuesta pero solo podía observar la espalda del otro mientras le hacia la ley del hielo. Edwin hizo una mueca al respecto.

—¿Lamentas haberme dado un beso o el haberme besado?

—¿Qué?

—Nada, me voy. No interrumpo más tu sueño-

—Oye—Edwin sostuvo la mano de Howard antes que se fuera, este se volteo al momento del tacto—¿A qué te refieres con esa pregunta?

Howard contrajo su mirada y volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras hacía un suspiro de exasperación.

—Porque no eres el único que ha tenido sueños extraños desde entonces...

Edwin quedó perplejo, pero luego sintió algo de culpa—No quería que sucediera. Fue un momento, en que sentí que... Y bueno yo—nuevamente suspiró—No quería ocasionarte problemas. Sabiendo que, tienes una vida diferente.

Howard apretó los dientes, si tenía una vida, tenía una familia de la cual preocuparse pero, ¿por qué debía suceder esto?

—Lo sé. Amo a mi hijo, y le agradezco a mi compañera por hacerme padre—miro a Edwin con el ceño fruncido—Pero aún yo...

Edwin lo miro y comprendió, esto era más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Pero no puedo y aún así, no puedo detener estos sentimientos que aún siento por ti—Howard sujeto el cuello de la camisa de Edwin. Sentía las lágrimas de rabia en la comisura de sus ojos—Por eso te pregunte, si solo te lamentas de darme un beso o solo haberme besado ese momento. Si lo se ahora, podré saber que soy el único con este pecado.

Edwin sujeto la mano de Howard, suavemente como siempre lo ha hecho.

—lamento decepcionarte. Pero no eres el único con ese pecado.


End file.
